The Truth Is
by jkaso
Summary: Sebastian doesn't lead the perfect life everyone thinks he does. He believed he could keep his secrets hidden. That was, until Hunter Clarington decided to make them his business. Huntbastian. Full warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ**

**Alright so this is my very first Glee fic and I just couldn't resist writing about Sebastian and the new badass Warbler Hunter Clarington (So many feels...) This story will contain some dark themes, including abuse, depression etc. You've been warned! **

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

"Hey, you OK?"

Sebastian blinked a few times before turning to face Nick, a fellow Warbler and one of the very few students at Dalton Academy he considered a "friend." Nick was watching him warily, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Sebastian drawled, shoving his hands into his pockets and straightening his posture. His trademark smirk was back on his face in no time, but Nick knew that something was seriously wrong. Recently, Sebastian had been spending even more time alone, staring off into some random space throughout the day. He hardly made any snarky comments during Warblers' practice and sometimes disappeared during meal times.

And it only became worse after winter break.

Nick watched the retreating figure in silence, not sure of what to do. He knew better than to confront Sebastian regarding anything about his personal life. Past records have shown that Sebastian Smythe was very sensitive about anyone prying into his life and was prone to reacting aggressively to anyone who dared to try.

And Nick didn't think his friendship with Sebastian was deep or strong enough to withstand such an episode. For now, he would have to keep a careful eye on his friend.

0

Sebastian shut the door of his room behind him and slowly made his way to his bed. He couldn't believe that he had been staring off again, and he didn't miss the questioning look of the other Warbler either. If he kept this up, people were going to start asking questions he wasn't ready to answer, and then he'd be forced to leave Dalton, the only place he considered a safe haven.

The teen groaned in pain as he slowly pulled his blazer off. Even in his current state of mind, he had somehow managed to keep a straightface during practice, even as they twisted and turned to the music. He had wanted to give up and just sit out so badly, but he knew that would only make everyone else even more suspicious than they were.

Especially Hunter Clarington, who was out to get him for some unknown reason.

It wasn't as if Sebastian didn't understand. Hunter was from a military academy, which meant that he was used to behaving like a drill sergeant. He had this need to control others and make sure everything was in perfect order. Sebastian got that. It was just difficult to keep on in his current state of physical and mental condition.

So when Sebastian began missing steps or retorted with more malice than usual, Hunter Clarington reacted just as badly, calling Sebastian out on every tiny mistake he made. The rest of the Warblers could sense the rising tension but were powerless to do anything about it. Smythe and Clarington were easily the two most volatile and powerful members of the school. No one was going to intervene and risk having all the hostility directed at him.

Sebastian began unbuttoning his shirt gingerly, not enjoying the sharp pain shooting through his body as he continued to undress. Biting his lower lip, he carefully made his way towards the mirror, wondering if he was making the right choice by volunteering to see the condtion he was in.

The tall teen winced at the reflection and trailed his finger trips along the various angry marks on his body before stopping at the deep purpling bite mark next to his collarbone. He closed his eyes briefly, memories of how he got the mark in the first place rushiing through his head. He didn't need it right now. He needed to get over it and just wait patiently for the bruises to fade and the cuts to heal.

He was so absorbed in the pair of familiar yet eerily hollow pair of dull green eyes staring back at him that he almost missed the knocking. Sebastian snapped his head towards the door to his room, panic starting to set in as he wondered how long the knocking had been going on.

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked warily, slowly making his way back to the bed where he had thrown his shirt and blazer onto.

"It's Hunter. I'm coming in," a deep and frustratingly calm voice answered, sending Sebastian into full blown panic.

"No!" Sebastian shouted, reaching for his shirt and ignoring the pain coursing through his entire body. He cursed under his breath, realizing that his aching arms and shoulders were making it very difficult to put anything on quickly enough.

Sebastian abandoned buttoning the shirt and instead grabbed the blazer and ran towards his closet, swinging the closet door open to hide his body. In that precise moment, Hunter walked in, not heeding to Sebastian's reply. He walked in briskly as if he owned the room, which just put Sebastian in a worse mood.

"Get out, Clarington," Sebastian hissed, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

"We need to talk."

"I said, get out."

"And I said, we need to talk," Hunter challenged adamantly, taking confident steps forward towards Sebastian's body now in hiding. The former captain sighed in relief once he managed to finish the buttoning of his shirt. He put his blazer on as well, wincing briefly before replacing the pained expression with a lazy smirk.

"Wow Clarington, I didn't think you'd want to see me changing so badly. I thought you weren't even remotely bi-curious?" Sebastian drawled, feeling a lot safer and more confident now that no one could see the scars. Hunter only raised a delicate eyebrow in response.

"I need to know if you're still capable of being a part of the Warblers."

"What?" Sebastian began, taking a few steps towards the captain. "You don't think I'm capable of whatever your ego comes up with?"

"That's exactly what I think. You're slacking, Smythe, and I won't have any of that," Hunter answered coolly, his piercing green eyes locked onto those of the fellow Warbler.

Sebastian exhaled slowly in his best attempt to calm down. It wouldn't do him any good to lose it now. He had worked so hard to keep his emotions at bay, to act as if nothing got to him, but what Hunter was saying to him hurt a lot more than it should. He wasn't slacking. Sebastian Smythe was never lazy, especially when it came to fulfilling his duties as the vice captain of the Warblers. He was in too much pain to keep up with the rigorous choreography which was only getting increasingly intense with Hunter's growing ego. It wasn't his fault...and to have anyone, regardless of knowledge of his condition or not, to dare tell him that he was being _lazy_ was pushing him so close to the edge.

"You don't know shit, Clarington," Sebastian spat, before turning around and slamming his closet door shut.

"You're off the Warblers."

Sebastian stilled at the calmly spoken words, his hands balled up into fists by his sides. He slowly turned around to face the other teen, his expression strangely subdued considering the current state of emotional turmoil he was experiencing. Hunter waited patiently for Sebastian to lash out at him, insult him or brush him off as if he hadn't heard anything.

But Hunter was not expecting Sebastian to just nod slowly and shrug before shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sebastian couldn't handle it anymore. Perhaps it was the right thing to do, just forget about the Warblers, cut off all close connections he had built with other members. That way, no one would question his changes in behavior, his failure to keep up with practice and his tendency to become easily aggrevated...and Hunter was giving him the perfect opportunity to take the exit.

"If that's all, I'd like to get some work done. Have a great day, I'm sure you know where the door is," Sebastian drawled, needing to just be by himself right now. Before the realization hit that he was losing the one thing he enjoyed in life. The one thing that had served as an escape from the reality of his life, which was quickly becoming one sick joke.

"That's it?" Hunter questioned, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the other teen. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in return.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. What's going on here?"

"The only problem here is that you aren't where you should be right now. Which is not in my room."

"I'm not leaving."

"Wow Clarington, I'm sorry but I don't do boyfriends. I, however, don't mind doing lost straight boys like you once in a while," Sebastian answered cheekily, taking a step forward with a sultry glint in his eyes.

"Cut the bullshit. There's no way you'd just quit without putting up a fight," Hunter challenged, not backing down even with Sebastian's nose only a couple of inches way from his.

"Please, I joined the Warblers because I was bored," Sebastian smirked and leaned back, straightening his back. "Now leave."

"That's not true."

Sebastian crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, trying his best not to lose the smirk he was having a difficult time maintaining.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I can see that being part of the Warblers is the only thing you actually _do_ enjoy," Hunter answered his eyes unwavering. Sebastian couldn't read them. They weren't smug or accusatory. They weren't questioning or compassionate either. There was nothing in those piercing green eyes for Sebastian to go by. To react to.

"Well, you're wrong," Sebastian settled for instead, breaking their eye contact. He just couldn't deal with this shit right now. He wanted to be alone to get over the loss, not listen to some military boy act as if he had Sebastian Smythe all figured out.

"Don't."

"Look Clarington, I really don't care."

"Don't lie to me."

"Don't waste my time."

"Look at me."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sebastian snapped, sparing the other teen only a quick menacing look before returning his attention back to the wall besides him. He could feel the familiar burning anger starting to build up inside him. He needed to get out of the situation immediately if he was going to maintain any shred of dignity.

"I said, look at me."

Sebastian gasped when he felt strong fingers grab him by his jaws and force him to face Hunter Clarington, who now expressed a semblance of an actual emotion. Sebastian tried to pull back but failed miserably, only succeeding in wincing in pain as the fingers dug in deeper.

"You listen to me, Sebastian Smythe," Hunter began, his voice dangerously low. " Don't even think for a moment that you can lie to me."

"What is this, a lover's quarrel?" Sebastian spat, slapping the offending limb away and taking a step back.

"I don't like anyone lying to my face and thinking that they can get away with it," Hunter replied, his expression having returned to the reserved, stoic expression. The captain of the Warblers stood still, as if waiting for some sort of a reply from the other teen. Sebastian only narrowed his eyes in annoyance, trying to find a way to get rid of him.

"Good to know. _Now_ can you leave?" Sebastion asked instead, trying to diffuse the situation. "Pretty please?" he added with a sarcastic smile.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Can't wait."

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

Those were the last words before Hunter left the room, leaving Sebastian to himself. He felt so tired all of a sudden. All he wanted was to just lie down and sleep. For days on end. While a part of him was glad that he'd still be able to sing and dance alongside the Warblers, another part of him was wary of having to continue the facade.

And Hunter Clarington, what a_ prick_.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel angry all over again, which was draining his remaining energy empty. How dare he come in and act as if he knew everything about him. While Hunter wasn't wrong about being part of the Warblers the only thing he found enjoyable in life, Sebastian didn't appreciate anyone trying to meddle with his personal life. Especially someone he'd hardly spoken to outside of Warbler hours.

Sebastian rolled over on his side, trying his best to not groan in pain. There wasn't a single position that wasn't painful for him. It was a constant struggle to find the least uncomfortable position to sleep in. He just had to hope that tonight would be without a nightmare.

* * *

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian woke up covered in cold sweat.

The nightmare had been so vivid. _Too_ vivid.

He could still feel the rough hands on him, leaving red trails in their wake despite his pleas and hoarse screams, the teeth tearing at his skin and the repulsive, heavy breathing against his ears. He reached for the lamp besides him frantically, barely managing to turn the switch on. The sudden burst of light hurt his eyes, but he was glad for it.

He was awake. This was real. He was _safe_.

Yet the knowledge didn't do much to alleviate the state of panic that coursed through him. His gut clenched painfully, making him feel violently sick. He dry heaved in between strained gasps for air. He didn't even now that his fingers were clutching the sheets tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white until he began to register the throbbing aching ih his hands.

Sebastian inhaled and exhaled slowly in his best attempt at regulating his breathing. It wasn't helping much, but he really didn't need to start hyperventilating right now. Then he flinched, when he felt _his_ breath on his neck. Even though he knew that no one else was in the room, it didn't stop him from _feeling_ everything. It was always like this. He had to relive the nightmare over and over again, no matter where he was.

The only way he knew how to cope was to reason with himself. Keep telling himself that he couldn't hurt him here. That the walls of Dalton Academy will keep him safe. Slowly, he could feel his shoulders relax, and a few moments later, his fingers had let go of the fabric. He was breathing properly again without the intense urge to throw up all over his bed.

One by one, Sebastian began registering the details of his surroundings and the current state he was in. He then grimaced when he realized that he had fallen asleep wearing his Dalton uniform. Even without looking, he figured his once styled back gelled hair would be all over the place but didn't care. He could see that it was still very much dark outside, and as luck would have it, the small alarm clock resting by the lamp read 3:27.

Sebastian let out a string of colorful words. He really didn't need a messed up sleep schedule on top of the already daunting pile of personal issues. Knowing that he wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, he decided to venture away from his room. Anywhere but the bed. Lying around led to thinking, an activity he wasn't overly fond of these days. It only got him to dark places he didn't need to be.

He was such a walking cliche of the broken, it almost made him laugh. _Almost_.

Sebastian shuddered when an image from his nightmare flashed before his eyes again. The flashbacks had become increasingly frequent and unpredictable. Yesterday, it happened during a pop quiz. Needless to say, Sebastian barely registered the last three questions. He remembered writing answers down, but couldnt recall any of them.

When Sebastian gingerly pushed himself off the bed, every muscle in his body protested the movement, but his top priority was to stop himself from wallowing in self-deprecation. He needed some fresh air, but students were not allowed to leave the dorm building until 6 in the morning, which meant that Sebastian wasn't going to get very far. He would have to settle for wandering around the hallway and hopefully keep himself occupied in the small common room a few doors down. Perhaps a book from the small library in there would be able to distract him.

Changing into a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans, Sebastian retrieved only his keys and his phone before walking out the door. It was eerily quiet in the hallway as he passed a few familiar doors. Luckily, there was enough lighting for him to get around without making a fool out of himself.

Sebastian pushed the door to the common room open and blinked in surprise when he saw that the lights were on. Then he realized that he wasn't the only occupant.

Of all the people who could've been in that room that very moment, it had to be the one person he wanted to avoid. Hearing the door open, Hunter Clarington looked up to find Sebastian Smythe standing at the doorway, his expression a mixture of frustration and disbelief. The two warblers stared at each other in awkward silence, neither of them having expected anyone else to be up at this hour.

Sebastian contemplated returning to his room, but his pride wouldn't let him seem like he was running away (Even if that was actually the case). Throwing a curt nod of acknowledgement at the other teen, the former captain made his way to the book shelf. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to choose a good book to read, his mind was clearly elsewhere.

He really hadn't planned on running into Hunter. Not after the "fight" they had only a few hours ago. While he was not the type to cower away from confrontations, he had reasons to fear another fight. He knew it wouldn't take much on Hunter's part to really push him off the edge.

"Can't sleep?" Sebastian flinched at the sudden, familiar voice. He settled for answering with a noncomittal grunt, hoping that Hunter would get the hint and just leave him alone.

"Since we're here, can we talk?" Hunter asked, and Sebastian found the uncharacteristically gentle voice unnerving. He wanted so badly to make a retort, to revert his usual biting self, but he didn't want to risk getting into another argument. Especially not so soon after the nightmare.

"Fine," Sebastian answered curtly before turning around and settling on the couch across from the other Warbler. He tried his best to not wince as he plopped down. Hunter was a very observant man. He had to make an extra effort to not raise any suspicion. _Damn him and his military training_.

"You clearly have a problem with me. I need to know why."

Sebastian huffed and leaned back, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, not everything is about you," Sebastian retorted. He hadn't meant to sound so spiteful, but he couldn't help it. His actual problems were much bigger than Hunter.

"Then what is it?"

Sebastian scowled at the question. He wasn't in the mood to explain changes in his behavior or to make up some excuse. He had come to the common room to get away from everything, not have some prick prying into his personal life.

"Look, Clarington, I'm not here to play 20 questions."

"I asked you _one_."

"Whatever," Sebastian muttered and got off the couch, ready to head back to his room. He managed to take three steps before Hunter was pulling him back by his arm. Unfortunately, the strong fingers were pressed against a particulaly badly bruised spot on his arm, eliciting a pained hiss from Sebastian.

Hunter pulled his hand back as if burned, his brows furrowed as he stared at Sebastian. The former captain cursed inwardly and continued towards the door, his steps much quicker than he had intended. The other teen rushed forward and blocked the other Warbler's path, effectively preventing him from leaving the room.

"Move," Sebastian growled, ready to blow any moment. The sudden rush of panic at the possibility of his secrets being made public pushed him to throw all rational thoughts out the window. All he could think about was returning to his room, to his bed, where he was going to be _alone_. And he was willing to physically fight Hunter if he had to.

"What happened to your arm?" Hunter asked, pointing with his chin towards the spot he had grabbed previously.

"Lacrosse," the other teen answered curtly through gritted teeth.

"What happened to your arm?" Hunter repeated the question, but much more forcefully this time.

"And I told you, lacrosse," Sebastian hissed, not ready to back down.

"Yeah? You got this from lacrosse too?"

Before Sebastian could even properly register the question, Hunter's strong hand was on the neck of the hoodie, pulling it down roughly. Sebastian winced at the sudden jerk, his neck instinctively straining to oppose the motion.

"What are you-" Sebastian began but stopped when he realized what the other Warbler was staring at. With a strong sense of dread washing over him, he looked down and saw the familiar angry purple mark by his collarbone.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Sebastian tried to pull back, but found that he was helpless against Hunter's strong grip. The only option he had now was to lie about it. Make up a plausible excuse. He wondered if he was too late, that perhaps Hunter had seen the obvious panic in his eyes for that split second. He should've checked the mirror before leaving his room. He had skipped the step entirely, thinking that no one would see him.

"Don't even bother coming up with an equally lame excuse for this one."

"It's called rough gay sex, Clarington. Something I'm sure straight little boys like you don't understand," Sebastian lied smoothly, making sure to put on his usual smirk. He surprised himself with this one. Even he didn't think that he was that good of a liar.

Hunter seemed genuinely taken back by the statement, and Sebastian didn't miss how the other warbler's grip weaked for that brief moment. The former captain pulled free and stared at him coldly.

"Unless you want me to show you how I got these, you should probably walk away," Sebastian stated, taking a step forward. He knew that the threat wasn't valid, considering Hunter's physical aptitude, but he could only hope that it'd be enough to throw the other teen off. However, the captain of the Warblers stood his ground, having regained full composure. Needless to say, Sebatian was getting tired of this shit.

"I need sleep, so if you'll excuse me," Sebastian tried again, this time, side-stepping to brush past the other. Hunter narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, just watching the former captain's retreating figure. He knew something was up. But he also knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of the other Warbler right now.

Once the door was slammed shut, Hunter retreated to the couch he was previously sitting on. He had always considered himself quite a good judge of character (he had to be if he was going to manipulate them the right way), and he could see that Sebastian was putting an excessive amount of effort into trying to appear as a much bigger asshole than he actually was. He recognized false bravado when he saw one. Sebastian was definitely trying to cover something up. _But what? _

Hunter remembered seeing the other Warbler for the first time. Sebastian had immediately stood out from the rest of the crowd, and it wasn't because of his height or his refined, aristocratic features. It was the aura of confidence, grace and seduction surrounding the teen that had caught his attention. Sebastian was like a panther. A creature of lithe beauty and reserved strength, with an air of undeniable danger that was both thrilling and mesmerizing.

He could see why people flocked to him. Why people turned heads wherever he went. And it wasn't always about sexual longing. Hunter knew for a fact that he was straight, but even he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the other teen.

Yet, things were changing quickly. He could see something in Sebastian deteriorate with each passing day. The calm flame in his eyes were dimming at an alarming rate, only to be replaced with haunting emptiness or flaring anger, depending on who he was speaking to. His once confident steps were much heavier, his usual playful voice much darker. The changes were subtle, undetected by most, but Hunter wasn't like the others. He just knew.

The only thing he didn't get was why he was bothering to figure out what was wrong with Smythe. While he didn't make a habit of being a total asshole to everyone, he knew for a fact tht he wasn't exactly what others called "compassionate." If anything, he was quite dismissive. He simply didn't consider other people's problems his own.

So why was it that he was spending sleepless nights making them his?

0

Sebastian didn't get a wink of sleep.

And somehow, he found himself sitting in class, dressed in his usual Dalton uniform, his hair styled impeccably. He couldn't remember even leaving his room.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance, frustrated at how he was undoubtedly losing control over his own life. He was doing things out of habit rather than consciously making any decisions, and a part of him knew that was because he forcefully prevented himself from thinking.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hunter staring at him blatantly. And it was goddamn distracting. Why couldn't Hunter be more like a normal person and steal a couple of quick glances? He just _had_ to stare at him, his already dauntingly piercing eyes burning a hole through his head with more flame than usual.

After a few more minutes of trying to ignore him, Sebastian eventually caved and turned to Hunter with a scalding look. He mouthed an angry "what," trying to discourage the other Warbler from annoying him any further. Against his expectations, Hunter pointed at him, then at himself, then mouth "after school," to which Sebastian quickly withdrew his middle finger and went back to attempting to follow the lecture. Hunter, however, wasn't read to give up. He kicked Sebastian in the leg, not too harshly, for still strong enough to draw a surprised yelp from the other teen.

The entire class came to a halt to stare at Sebastian.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked with a small frown. Before Sebastian could come up with an excuse, Hunter beat him to it.

"Sebastian says his stomach hurts a lot. I'll take him to the nurse's," Hunter lied coolly before getting up and practically dragging the other Warbler with him out the classroom. The teacher shrugged and returned to class, not an ounce of suspicion in her.

As soon as the two were out the door, Sebastian pushed Hunter roughly away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian hissed, looking around to see that the hallway was empty save the two. Hunter however was not in the mood to explain his behavior, because Sebastian found himself being dragged off to the common room. He didn't even bother protesting this time, knowing that Hunter was going to have to get whatever it was out of his system before the two could return to being somewhat civilized with each other.

Closing the doors behind them, Hunter pushed Sebastian onto one of the couches, noting how Sebastian winced at the sudden movement.

"OK, if you pulled me out of class to act out on some I'm-straight-but-I'm-not-really, all-boys private school fantasy, I'm not in the mood," Sebastian snapped.

"Still not ready to tell me what's going on?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"So what is it?"

"I'm sorry, was rough gay sex not clear enough for you?"

"Bullshit."

"And why do you even care?"

"Because I need to know that you're capable of-"

"If you want to kick me off the Warblers _again_, go ahead. Now I have a class I need to return to. Oh, and here is a friendly reminder. Leave me the fuck alone," Sebastian demanded angrily, trying not to let his boiling emotions take over. He was just so angry and confused at Hunter's incessant need to pry into his life.

Sebastian brushed past Hunter and rushed back to his room. He couldn't care less that he had classes to attend to. He didn't think he could handle _people _right now.

0

He wanted to run away.

It hurt so much.

He pulled and pulled, trying to free his wrists. The coarse rope rubbed his skin raw, but he didn't care. He just wanted to run away from all this. He knew screaming for help was futile. He had tried and tried until his voice barely came out above a hoarse whisper. But no one came to help him. No one ever did.

He could hear the dreaded familiar steps. He was coming for him again. The sound grew louder and louder with each step, and all he could do was close his eyes and wish for it to all go away.

"-tian?"

Sebastian jerked awake as a hand was placed on his shoulder. His eyes searched frantically for any sign that he was no longer in that room. He needed to know that it was just another nightmare. His heart was beating so rapidly in his chest, it hurt.

"Sebastian?"

The former captain slowly turned his head to see Hunter watching him with a small frown. The other Warbler drew his hand back warily, unsure of how to handle the look of utter terror in Sebastian's wide eyes. His face was ash white, the only sign of life being the panicked, shallow breath

"What are you doing in my room?" Sebastian asked coarsely, his voice still shaky.

"You didn't lock your door."

"And that's an invitation for you to just walk in?" Sebastian snapped, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Nightmare?"

As always, Hunter showed complete disregard to what Sebastian was saying.

"A wild sex dream," Sebastian answered with a snort.

"Why do you do that?" Hunter asked, which, in all honesty, surprised the other Warbler. There was no accusation or frustration in his voice. Only genuine curiosity.

"What?"

"You make yourself into some sex addict when you're not."

Sebastian eyed the other teen wordlessly. Whatever Hunter was getting at, he didn't want to hear it.

"And what makes you so sure I'm not?"

"I just know."

Those three simple words moved something inside Sebastian and made him want to curl up and cry for the first time in weeks. However, he settled for clenching his jaws even tighter, trying to keep the tears at bay. It was just _so _annoying that someone as insignificant as Hunter was making him more miserable than he already was.

"You don't know shit."

"Then enlighten me."

"There's nothing _to _tell you," Sebastian answered as he reached for his phone and checked that lunch time was almost over. It explained why Hunter was in his room. "Shit," Sebastian cursed on his breath. He hadn't eaten anything for almost 24 hours. It appeared that he was going to have to suffer till dinner.

"Here, I asked them to make a sandwich."

Sebastian blinked in confusion when a small ziplock bag landed on his laps. He took it in his hands and saw it was in fact a turkey sandwich.

"I didn't see you at dinner or breakfast. Figure you'd be hungry."

"Thanks I guess, but uh...why?"

"Why not?"

Sebastian pursed his lips. Hunter had a knack for saying things that threw him off. Despite how much he wanted the other Warbler out of his room, he was glad for the food. He pulled the sandwich out and took a bite out of it, relishing the taste. A sandwich had never tasted so good.

"Oh, and this." Hunter threw a bottle of water at Sebastian. Unfortunately, the former captain was too preoccupied with his lunch to see it coming, and the bottle hit him right in the jaw.

"Ow! What the hell!" Sebastian hissed, barely managing to not drop the sandwich. He placed a hand on his jaw and rubbed against it gingerly.

"Shit, sorry," Hunter apologized, not making much of an effort to conceal his laughter. The sound Hunter made, how his nose crinkled as he did so, and how his mouth stretched wide enough to reveal a full set of perfectly white teeth made Sebastian hold his breath for that split second. He had never seen Hunter laugh. Sure, he grinned, smirked or let out a mocking "ha" every once in a while, but he had never once genuinely laughed.

And it was nice. Almost infectious in a way.

Sebastian grinned despite himself and placed the bottle of water next to him on the bed.

"You going to your next classes?" Hunter asked casually, leaning back against the chair.

"I guess I have to. I already missed all my morning ones..." Sebastian mumbled in between chews. He wasn't in the mood to attend thm and act as if he was paying attention, but missing classes meant that questions will be asked. Which meant that he'd have to come with more and more excuses until he eventually lost track of them.

"I told them you were really sick. It'd be alright if you took the rest of the day off," Hunter informed, keeping his tone casual. A part of him was hoping that Sebastian would agree to the idea and stay in his room. He looked terrible. So pale, so shaken up. So unlike Sebastian Smythe.

"You told all my teachers?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "How do you even know my schedule?"

"Asked around."

"Wow, Clarington, didn't know you were so in love with me," Sebastian joked, taking the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth.

"You wish," Hunter scoffed, a playful smile playing on his lips. "So you skipping the rest of the day?"

"Since you've made all this effort, I guess I will."

The captain of the Warblers grinned as he watched Sebastian lie back down.

"Well, at least you get to go home tomorrow."

Sebastian flinched as soon as the words were spoken. Hunter didn't miss it, but decided against pointing it out. They were having a civilized conversation for once, and he wasn't about to ruin in.

Dalton Academy was going to be closed for the next five days as a result of emergency renovation work, which meant that all students were required to leave the campus. Sebastian knew about it but had been trying so hard to deny it. He knew what home meant. He didn't think he could handle it .

Sebastian tried to push the overwhelming sense of dread to the back of his mind. He knew dwelling on the imminent was going to trigger more flashbacks and nightmares, two things he could definitely do without. Hunted noted the faraway gaze but didn't say anything. At least now he knew that Sebastian's issue had something to do with his home or his family.

"I better go. I don't have an excuse to skip class," Hunter announced smoothly, making his way to the door. "Oh, and I'll bring dinner, too. Keep the door unlocked."

With those words, Hunter was out of the room, leaving a baffled Sebastian behind.

0

Hunter did come that night with dinner in hand. Sebastian hadn't exactly expected it, but it happened anyway. What was more surprising was that Hunter had brought his portion down as well, so the two shared a somewhat friendly meal in Sebastian's room.

The conversation was kept light, both teens making quite an effort to keep it that way.

"No way." Sebastian crinkled his nose as he laughed at the other teen.

"Yes way. You should've seen the guy's face," Hunter replied, a playful grin on his face as he took another bite.

"And they let you stay at your military academy after that?"

"Yup. And plus, no one had to know what _really_ happened."

"Sneaky. Didn't peg you as the type."

"You'd be surprised."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and shook his head. Hunter was apparently lot more easy-going than he seemed. He apparently just chose to be quite authoratative and stoic during school hours, but as a friend (if that's what they were), Hunter was as chilled out and funny as the next teenage boy.

"Being at Dalton must've been quite the transition," Sebastian mused out loud, glancing at the other teen.

"I guess. But I like it here."

"So why a military academy?"

"My father."

"Oh," Sebastian continued after a brief pause. "I'm guessing he wasn't too thrilled about having you transferred here then."

"At first. But I think he realized that it wasn't for me."

"What are you talking about. I can just picture you on one of those recruitment poster."

Hunter rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Well, I should get going. Guess I'll see you in a few days, Smythe," Hunter mused as he collected the empty bags and plastic forks.

"Yeah...I guess so," Sebastian murmured, not trusting his voice to hide the fear that began setting in. The other Warbler didn't miss the heartbreaking undertone of the other, but pretended to be busy with cleaning after the meal. He'd ask next time. Once they got to know each other better.

"Hey Clarington?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing dinner."

"Sure."

Hunter smiled softly and exited the room.

And for Sebastian, that was the precise moment when Hell consumed him all over again.

0

**I'm blown away by all the wonderful reviews and support! (So I tried to make it longer than the longest one heh) Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know your thoughts, questions and I suppose...wishes? :) **

**Next chapter, major angst alert...and Kudos to anyone who can guess correctly what Sebastian's hiding. **


	3. Chapter 3

Five days later, Sebastian found himself back at Dalton Academy, stumbling into the now dimly lit hallway.

He was the last person to arrive on campus, just in time before the gates were closed shut. There were a couple of students still wandering about, ready to call it a night and return to their respective beds. Sebastian didn't even register their greetings as he dragged himself, a pained step after another, to the familiarity that was his own room.

He could hardly breathe.

It felt as if shards of glass were running down his throat, down to his lungs, embedding themselves at his very core.

Sebastian tried so hard to fight back the tears. He refused to break down, even if there was no one to see him fall apart. The last shred of dignity and pride left in him wouldn't let him bastard win. He was trembling violently, his fingers grasping the fabric of his blazer until his knuckles turned white.

Even within the walls of the school, he didn't feel safe anymore. He realized that it was only a delusion. He was never safe. He'd never be completely safe. He was only buying time until it'd eventually destroy him.

Sebastian didn't know how long he had sat on the floor. All he knew was that he didn't have enough energy left in him to stand up. He wanted to curl up on the floor and just fall into a dreamless slumber. Maybe he'd get lucky enough to not see the light of a new day.

Willing himself to move again, Sebastian shrugged his coat off gingerly. He slowly made his way to the mirror and unbuttoned his shirt, needing to know how much damage had been done. Once the shirt was on the floor, Sebastian inhaled sharply as he stared at his reflection. He immediately regretted his decision.

He was a ghastly sight, a creature from a nightmare. Dried blood, his own, was speckled across the skin beneath his collar bones. Angry purple bruises were covering his entire upper torso, with distinct nail marks running down his sides and trailing down to his protruding hipbones.

The ugly marks were everywhere, until they came to an abrupt halt just above the collar bone.

_Of course_, Sebastian thought bitterly.

He would never have made it obvious. He always attacked neck-down. Left marks where the Dalton uniform could cover up perfectly. It was always so meticulously planned. It was sickening how shrewd and organized such a monster could be.

All of a sudden, he felt bitter. It soon escalated into full-scale anger that even he wasn't sure he could contain anymore. He wanted to break everything, scream at someone, punch a wall or do anything equally violent to release some of the overwhelming emotions. His hands were now shaking uncontrollable by his sides.

It hurt. Every part of him hurt. Every inch of his body and his very soul ached with pain he didn't know possible. And all he could do was crawl into his bed, pull the covers up to his neck and hope to all things holy that he be able to fall asleep.

And hopefully never wake up again.

0

Hunter was feeling exceptionally agitated as he swung around idly in his chair. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen during dinner, when everyone else had been present. He didn't make an appearance throughout the rest of the evening and hadn't returned a single call or text from Nick or Jeff. He had intended to call the other teen as well but refrained from doing so. It just didn't feel like the right thing to do at the time.

And now he was sort of regretting his decision.

For one thing, he wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal out of calling up or texting a fellow Warbler. They had already exchanged numbers and had made calls and texts, albeit always strictly prefessional and Warblers related, so it shouldn't have been an issue for him to just casually ask where the other was. Yet, he didn't, and knowing that Sebastian hadn't made his whereabouts known to anyone was making him antsy. And he didn't like it.

Especially when Sebastian's tortured eyes kept popping up in his head just about every other minute.

Hunter's history book was opened on his desk, long abandoned.

The captain of the Warblers made a sound of utter frustration before pushing himself off the chair. He was going to have to check up on Sebastian if he was going to get any sleep tonight. And plus, wasn't it the captain's duty to make sure that all members were safe and present?

Hunter didn't even register that his steps were becoming increasingly quicker as he neared Sebastian's door. After straightening himself, he knocked ad waited impatiently for a reply. None came. He tried again, yet still nothing.

Never the type to give up so easily, Hunter turned the handle with frustrated grunt, and to his surprise found that it was unlocked.

_Typical_.

The lights were on, but there was no visible movement. _Where the hell was he?_

Hunter's eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on the bed. The only sign of Sebastian was the mop of familiar hair peeking from the blanket. The captain of the Warblers rolled his eyes, annoyed that the other teen had let him think that something horrible had happened to him. He was just about to turn the lights off and leave the room when he heard a distinct whimpering followed by labored breathing.

_Was that_...?

Hunter froze and turned around slowly, trying to tune his ears to focus on the sound. It was coming from Sebastian. Carefully, he approached the bed, despite his inner voice telling him to mind his own business and just walk out.

"Sebastian?" Hunter tried, his voice barely above a whisper. Yet the figure on the bed remained unresponsive. Then there was another whimper, this time much louder and even more heartbreaking. Something was definitely wrong.

Hunter leaned over the bed and placed a tentative hand on the other teen's shoulder, and as soon as he tried to shake the other awake, Sebastian jerked violently. And the events that followed happened so quickly, that Hunter hardly registered anything. His ears could hear the strained, yet piercing scream. He could feel the stinging on his arm, where Sebastian's fingernails had drawn blood as he lashed out violently. He knew that his hands he had instinctively grabbed the other teen's wrists in efforts to prevent further attacks. He could see the angry scars and bruises covering the exposed skin. Yet he couldn't wrap his head around what was going on.

Sebastian threshed violently against the hold, his eyes shut tightly, pitiful noises escaping the tightly closed lips. And for the first time in Hunter's life, he was completely lost as to how to handle the situation.

After a moment of stunned silence, Hunter called out the other teen's name, hoping that Sebastian would snap awake from whatever horrendous nightmare he was having. Then as if nothing had happened, Sebastian came to a complete halt, his eyes wide open.

And Hunter immediately knew that the look in Sebastian's eyes would haunt him until his dying day.

There was so much raw pain and uninhibited agony in those heavily diluted, green eye. The emotions flared angrily around the pupils and lashed out at him, screamed at him in that haunted voice and broke something inside him. There was just so much and so little in them. They were full of overwhelming emotions yet so devastatingly empty.

"Sebastian," Hunter called out again, slowly this time, his voice leveled despite the violent turmoil inside him. He loosened his hold on the wo trembling wrists, applying just enough pressure to appear as if he was gently cradling the limbs. "Sebastian, look at me. It's me, Hunter. Look at me."

Sebastian blinked rapidly, his lashes heavy with unshed tears.

"...Hun...ter?" His voice came out a shaky whisper, not void of the residual confusion and panic from the nightmare. When the other Warbler nodded silently and slowly let go of his wrists, Sebastian's eyes roamed to the trail of fresh blood on Hunter's arm. He then looked down at his own hands.

"I'm-"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a cut," Hunter cut the other teen off. "Are you OK?"

Sebastian swallowed visibly, still shaken up. It seemed that he was having a difficult time getting his trembling under control. Hunter waited patiently for a reply, giving the other teen time to gain some semblance of composure.

Then Sebastian's eyes widened in shock when realized that he had fallen asleep without putting a shirt on. That Hunter now had a clear view of what he had become. The ugly reminders of how broken his life really was. And the powerful surge of emotions that immediately followed the realization drove Sebastian to near hysteria.

"You need to leave," Sebastian breathed, his voice trembling violently. He felt sick. He was only a moment away from emptying his already empty stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hunter replied quietly, sitting on a corner of the other's bed.

"I said, _leave_," Sebastian hissed between clenched teeth, pulling the blanket up to hide the scars and bruises. His eyes stung, and his chest was heavy with pain as he tried to fight back the angry tears. How could Hunter _do_ this to him?

"I'm not going to ask any questions. You don't have to say anything, but I'm not leaving," Hunter announced, his face fixed into a controlled blank expression. "Do you want some water?"

Sebastian fixed a hard stare at his own hands, now lying entwined on his laps. He had been careless, and now Hunter knew. It was all over. Now everyone was going to know what he really was. How pitifully weak and disgusting he was. There will be mocking sneers, degrading comments and pointed fingers tomorrow. There was nowhere he could turn to now. Nowhere to keep him safe.

He felt sick. And light-headed.

It felt as if he was floating with zero gravity. Everything in his head was blurred in white fog. It was as if he had detached himself from reality, watching himself as a bystander from a different world. There was heavy thumping in his head, but he couldn't hear anything else.

It was over.

Sebastian lulled his head back with a bitter smile.

"Sebastian," Hunter broke the silence, trying to maintain his voice under control. The expression on Sebastian face was almost jarring, and even he knew that it was not a good sign. "I said I wouldn't ask any questions, but you can still talk to me."

"What's there to know, Clarington? You've already seen everything," Sebastian replied, his lips pulled into a dark smile. "You just couldn't stay out of my life, could you," he continued in a bitter and mocking tone. "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted to see?"

"No-"

"Tell me. Do you like what you see?" the other teen questioned, dropping the sheets and exposing his body again. "They're just so pretty, aren't they?"

"Sebastian, stop."

"Oh, so all of a sudden you're not interested?" Sebastian continued, an acutely dangerous tone apparent in his voice. Hunter flinched involuntarily and stiffened at the bitter undertone.

"Stop," Hunter tried again, more firmly this time. He slowly got up from the bed, ready to either defend himself or stop Sebastian from doing something they would both regret. He could sense that Sebastian was near the brink of insanity, and it would require next to nothing to push him over the tipping point.

"Sebastian, listen to me. You don't owe me any explanation, and I get that. And I'm sorry that this had to happen. I won't tell anyone anything, and you have my word." Hunter ventured, gauging for any sign of sudden change in the other's demeanor. "But let me help you."

"Help me?"Sebastian chuckled lowly, and the sound he made sent shivers goosebumps down Hunter's arms. "How could you possibly _help _me. You've only managed to ruin everything. I mean, isn't this what you wanted? To see what a fuck-up Sebastian Smythe actually is?"

"You know that's not true."

"Get out."

The demand was definitive, yet Hunter remained defiant. He instinctively knew that Sebastian shouldn't be left alone.

"I'm not leaving."

"Get. Out." Sebastian's tone held more obvious signs of hysteria now. The other Warbler had no idea of knowing if he had made the right decision or not, but he stood his ground.

"No."

"Get out! Get the _fuck _out of my room!" Sebastian was practically yelling now, his face flushed with uncontrollable anger. His shoulders were tense and trembling again, his eyes flashing threateningly.

"Sebastian..." Hunter took a step forward, but that had been a big mistake.

Sebastian backed into the headboard, shaking violently, his eyes jumping from one point of focus to another in rapid succession. The sheets now lied abandoned into a tangled heap at the bottom of the bed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone..." Sebastian whispered defeatedly, pulling his knees towards his chest. The sudden change in his demeanor gave Hunter a whiplash. There wasn't even a trace of the anger that had taken over the room only a moment again. All emotions that had radiated from the taller man had now dissipated into thin air. Only his lifeless voice filled the void.

"Why are you doing this to me...I haven't done anything to you," the voice continued, and at this point, Hunter wasn't sure if Sebastian was even aware of his presence. "I don't understand..."

The two remained still in deafening silence, neither of them even looking at each other. There just weren't right words to be spoken, no right actions to be taken.

And just when Hunter was about to open his mouth again, Sebastian had fallen asleep, his face buried in his arms. The captain of the Warblers watched the other teen warily, waiting for any sign of consciousness. When he heard Sebastian's even breathing, he relaxed visibly.

Hunter approached the bed quietly and cradled Sebastian's limp body. He carefully placed the sleeping Warbler flat on the bed, not forgetting to tuck him in.

Whatever needed to happen could happen later. For now, he could only wish that Sebastian would sleep in peace.

He kept the lights on before leaving the room. He didn't want to risk Sebastian waking up to darkness.

0

When Sebastian opened his eyes again, it was morning. He groaned at the blinding light, wondering why on Earth he had fallen asleep without turning them off. Then he began to slowly remember.

He had a nightmare. Someone had called out for him. Then...

_Hunter_.

Sebastian felt his blood drain when fragments of last night came back to him. Hunter had seen him. Now he knew everything. Yet he couldn't remember for the life of him what had happened after the angry yelling.

He was so confused.

The Warbler reached for his alarm clock and read that he had already missed his first class. He had clearly forgotten to set the alarm. _Of course_. But at least he would be in time for second period.

As much as he wanted to stay within the confines of the walls of his room, Sebastian was more wary of raising any suspicion from frequent absences. But then again, why did it matter anymore? Surely the entire school knew by now.

Sebastian decided that he was going to maintain the last remaining shred of dignity left in him by marching out the door with his head held up high. Because in a few moments of time, everything would be ripped away from him. What was left in him anyway.

However, contrary to his prediction, nothing had changed. Once he entered the main building, classes had gone out. And just like any other day, other students threw him casual greetings here and there.

He made his way into his second class, still waiting for someone to make a snide comment or give him a disproving look. But nothing. When lunchtime came, he found himself at the usual table, surrounding fellow Warbler members. Nick and Jeff were engaged in a heated debate about some movie, Thad was talking about some girl he met, and Trent was, well being Trent, smiling and eating. The routine normalcy of the situation was strangely unnerving to Sebastian.

He continued to pretend to be partaking in the conversation and forced himself to chew and swallow, just enough to not draw attention. His facade only faltered when Hunter joined them. The few seconds felt like hours to Sebastian, as he watched the captain of the Warblers sit down with his food in his hands.

"Hey," Hunter greeted everyone at the table vaguely, in the same manner that he had done for the past weeks he had been at the school. Sebastian didn't even know that he was holding his breath until Nick elbowed him gently.

"You OK?" Nick asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, was just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

"It's nothing," Sebastian murmured as he picked up another forkful. He really, _really_ didn't feel like eating right now and wasn't even sure that he'd be able to keep the food down.

"Are you still sick?" Trent asked after swallowing quickly. Everyone had heard the "news" from Hunter that Sebastian was down with something horrendous last week, so they just assumed that the Warbler hadn't made a full recovery. "Hunter told us you were really ill."

Sebastian shot a quick glance at Hunter and then shrugged. "I guess so. Should be OK in a day or two."

"That's good. We all need you ready for Sectionals!" Jeff exclaimed over the table. Sebastian grimaced inwardly. How the hell as he going to practice in the condition he was in?

"You should take a couple of days off, just in case."

All heads turned to look at Hunter. They all knew that their current captain was a drill sergeant, almost relentless in his lack of compassion for the weak. So to hear those words coming out of Hunter's mouth was like entering the twilight zone.

"We don't want you slowing us down, Smythe."

_Andddd he's back_.

Everyone relaxed visibly at the usual smirk and demeanor. Everyone except Sebastian. He was just _lost_. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why was Hunter acting like nothing had happened? Had he imagined the whole thing? Was it just a really vivid dream and that was why he couldn't remember most of it? It was improbable, but impossible, and the desperate side of Sebastian began to believe that it was all just a horrendous dream.

Hunter pretended to be enjoying his lunch, when in reality, he wasn't even sure what he was stuffing into his mouth. He couldn't even remember waiting in line to pick his food up. All events following the jarring incident a few hours ago was just a giant blur to the captain of the Warblers. He spent the rest of the night without sleep, clearly disturbed by what had happened, forced himself to move and get ready for classes, attended them without registering a single word of the teachers and was now here.

He hadn't expected to Sebastian to make an appearance. In fact, he was ready to pay him a visit once the Warblers practice was over.

But Sebastian was only a few inches away from him, looking impeccable as always, save the paler complexion and smiles which were so obviously fake to him. It almost seemed as if the other Warbler had lost a considerable amount of weight over the past few days. Hell, within the last few_ hours_.

Hunter wasn't sure how to play the card he was dealt with. He could've talked to Sebastian, asked him if he was OK. He could've acted the part of the caring friend always there to be of service. Instead, he settled for pretending as if nothing had happened. Perhaps he was being a coward, but he told himself that it would be the best for Sebastian. At least then Sebastian could go back to what he was before whatever the hell that was last night.

Hunter still wasn't entirely sure what had happened. For all he knew, he could've dreamt the whole thing. All in all, it was all becoming one overwhelming mindfuck of questions that kept piling on without being answered.

But was he ready to ask them? Not yet. Was he ready for the answers? _Not even close_.

Sebastian had taken his advice and had sat out, retreating to his room for the duration, and Hunter found himself standing in the cafeteria with one of the most intense internal debates of his lifetime. Should he get food for Sebastian or not?

He glanced at his watch. Dinner time was almost over and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. And as much as he wanted to avoid facing the other Warbler so soon, the supposedly more compassionate part of him couldn't let Sebastian skip on another meal. He persuaded himself yet again that it was his duty as the captain to ensure the safety and wellbeing of all members. He blamed it on the teachings of his former military academy.

And it was a good thing that he was so charming with the cafeteria ladies. They were more than willing to make him another sandwich.

With the ziplock bag in his hands, alongside a plastic bottle of water and a cookie (he figured that some sugar might help), Hunter meandered his way through the hallways of the dormitory. There were a few students walking about, shooting him curious glances but not saying anything. Hunter knocked on Sebastian's door and waited patiently for a response. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea to just waltz in again.

After a moment of shuffling and aggravated grunts, the door swung open, revealing a still much haggard looking Sebastian Smythe.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, his voice subdued.

"You skipped dinner," Hunter answered, lifting up the items he was holding.

"Look, you don't have to do this every time I skip a meal. I'm not hungry," Sebastian grumbled in return, ready to shut the door on the other teen's face. Hunter brushed past and entered the room anyway, and cursed at himself for doing it again. Why did he never learn?

"What the hell, Clarington," Sebastian hissed, now clearly annoyed.

"Just eat, alright? You look like hell," Hunter countered, but regretted it immediately when he saw a flash of hurt on the other Warbler's face. It was instantaneous, but he didn't miss it. Afterall, how could he? He had become hyperaware of anything related to Sebastian now. "You need to eat if you're going to get better," he added quickly.

Sebastian didn't point out that it was Hunter who had come up with the lie about his being ill in the first place. It was a strange game they were playing.

"I don't feel like eating. Now get out."

"Stop being stubborn. Eat."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"You hardly touched your lunch."

Sebastian stared at the other in surprise. Had Hunter actually been paying attention to him during lunch? He couldn't decide if he liked the idea or not.

"Just eat, alright? I brought it all the way here," Hunter sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He had to control his temper if there was going to be any eating on Sebastian's part. "I even brought a cookie," he added, reverting to the more good-natured and playful Hunter Clarington. He just hoped that Sebastian would react better to this side of him.

"...fine," the other Warbler answered as he sat down on his bed. Hunter smiled softly and handed him the simple dinner.

"I won't throw bottles at you this time."

"Ha."

Sebastian began eating in silence, taking his time chewing every bite. Hunter sat around, equally quietly, forcing his eyes to wander around idly instead of just watching the other teen eat.

Sebastian wanted so badly to ask if the events of last night had been real or not. He wanted and needed to know, but he was afraid of the answer. And plus, how would he even ask? And Hunter was sending so many mixed signals, switching back and forth between walking on eggshells around him and treating him in the same apathetic demeanor that was so Hunter Clarington.

Sebastian was just about to open the bottle of water, when Hunter made the mistake of his taking his blazer off and rolling his sleeves. The action had been done all subconsciously, all as a natural response to Hunter's sense of discomfort. Yet, it had revealed to Sebastian the answer he had been dreading all along.

There was a fresh nail mark trailing along Hunter's forearm.

* * *

**Angst much? Yes indeed. Don't hate me.  
**

**I just opened a Tumblr account at jkaso. Check it out, ask questions, leave prompts and all that good stuff! I'll try to add update schedules and whatnot :) I'd love to hear from you all.  
**

**More importantly, I wanted to say thank you VERY MUCH for all the support you guys have shown for the last chapter. They made my day. Your reviews and alerts always encourage me to write more :) So I hope you enjoyed this one and don't forget to leave your questions, thoughts and wishes!**


	4. Chapter 4

0

Hunter followed Sebastian's eyes and cursed immediately, berating himself for having been so careless. He had managed to keep the blazer on at all times, even during practice, but he stupidly did the one thing he was trying so hard to avoid. And he managed to it in front of the _one_ person who shouldn't have seen it.

"I..."Sebastian started, his eyes locked on the fresh mark. "It...it really..."

Then Sebastian jerked forward as his hand flew to cover his mouth. He dry-heaved violently, feeling sick to the very last inch of his core. Hunter jumped at the sudden movement and instinctively placed a hand on the other teen's back.

"Sebastian," Hunter called out gently, having been trained to keep calm when others panicked. While how he behaved last night was a poor indication of such abilities, today was going to be different. He was so much better prepared. "Sebastian, it's OK. Breathe."

After another episode of dry-heaving that made Hunter wince, Sebastian began hyperventilating. And Hunter was sure that he was going to go into full-blown panic as well if he couldn't stop Sebastian. He racked his brain for standard procedure in dealing with the condition. Rule number one. Talk the person into calming down.

"Sebastian? Sebastian," Hunter called out gently yet firmly, cupping the other teen's cheeks tentatively and nudging them to face him. "Sebastian, I need you to relax for me," he continued, even running his thumbs softly against the ghostly pale cheeks for added measure. Sebastian's eyes were staring straight ahead, right through him.

"Sebastian, look at me," Hunter tried again, adding just a little more pressure to his thumbs. Sebastian seemed to respond to it, as his pupils becan focusing on his own. "Good, now breathe in slowly."

Much to Hunter's relief, Sebastian obliged, taking in shaky breathes and exhaling slowly. The captain of the Warblers slowed moved his hands down to rub soothing patterns on the other teen's arms, taking caution to avoid pressing on possible bruises or cuts.

"Just like that, keep breathing slowly. That's good..." Hunter cooed, noticing that the tension in the other Warbler's body was slowly dissipating. A few seconds later, Sebastian was back to breathing somewhat normally, his eyes blinking rapidly instead.

"What do you want from me..." Sebastian's voice came out as broken whispers. Hunter carefully removed his hands in confusion.

"What?"

"Is it money?"

"What are you-"

"I'm asking you what you want in return for keeping your mouth shut." While the words used were harsh, there was only weakness and defeat in the voice.

"Why would you think that I want something from you?" Hunter asked, trying to keep his voice levelled. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or puzzled at the accusation.

"Then why haven't you told anyone yet?"

Hunter could finally see what was going on in that head of the other Warbler, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Sebastian countered, his voice heavy. There was nothing in those green eyes for Hunter to go by.

"It's not my business to tell."

The other warbler let out a bitter laugh, and the hollow sound it made Hunter wince inwardly.

"That's funny...you've been making everything your business lately," Sebastian began, the corner of his lips turned into a sarcastic smile. "So what's stopping you from making it everyone else's?"

Hunter had to remind himself that Sebastian wasn't himself right now. He couldn't afford to get angry or even remotely annoyed. And it wasn't as if there wasn't any truth in the other teen's words. He had pried into Sebastian's life one way or another and got himself in this...situation. He was in no position to blame the other for being resentful.

"Don't do this."

"Or what, Clarington? Now you're going to control everything I say or do?"

"No, I'm not," Hunter replied firmly. "I know I told you I wouldn't ask questions, but...what's going on Sebastian?"

Sebastian flinched but still refused to make eye contact with the other Warbler.

"Just leave."

"Not this time. You don't even need to tell me the details. Fine, you don't even have to tell me what happened, but I can't just let this continue."

"What can you _possibly _do?" Sebastian let out another hollow chuckle. "What can _you_, Hunter Clarington, possibly do?"

"Whatever it takes."

Hunter hadn't realized the words had left his mouth until he saw Sebastian watching him with mouth agape. Where had that even come from? He was a man of his words. A Clarington never made empty promises or jumped to any conclusion before fully assessing the situation at hand. Yet, for some unknown, he was promising sebastian something when he had no idea what was even going on.

All he knew was that Sebastian was hurt and will continue to hurt, and he just couldn't stand by and watch it happen.

"Can't you just let this go?"

"I don't understand why you keep doing that," Hunter huffed, having lost control of his emotions for a split second. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice again. "At least let me try. Don't make me call the police or tell the teachers."

"You wouldn't..." Sebastian paled visibly at the statement. Hunter just hoped that it would hit home and make him change his mind.

"Then let me do something about it."

Sebastian bit his lower lip. Everything was a jumbled mess in his head. He wanted so badly to continue to push Hunter away until he got fed up and left. The very notion of anyone potentially finding out what he had been hiding made him sick. Yet, a very small but persistent part of him kept reminding him that he couldn't take anymore of this on his own. He was so damn tired of the hiding and pretending to be OK. And Hunter was quickly becoming that light far away when he had been running blind in the dark for so long. And his own desperation was proving to be very persuasive.

But then again, how well did he know Hunter Clarington? The guy never gave him a reason to trust him. If anything, Hunter had played a small part in making his life so miserable. He had never acted as if he gave a damn about his welfare. So why the sudden change in tune?

"Sebastian," Hunter began, pulling the other teen out of his internal turmoil. "Give me a chance. You can tell me on your own terms, and I get that. Just...don't go back home."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Thanks Clarington, now all my problems are solved. You may go now, have a good day."

Hunter refused to let the sarcastic remark get to him. At least now he knew that the problem was definitely related to Sebastian's home. Hunter moved closer to the other teen, trying to ignore the look of panic in Sebastian's eyes.

"Stay with me. With us."

"What?"

"With my family. I'll talk to my parents."

"And tell them what exactly?"

The captain didn't have much to say to that question. Even he didn't fully comprehend the situation. And he had gotten most of his personality from father. His father would want to know exactly what was going on.

"I'll just tell them your parents had to go abroad."

"And you don't think they're going to ask questions? Or perhaps want to talk to my parents? No one is going to just take another kid in, Clarington. Why are we even talking about this...I don't need your help. I'm fine."

"You're not _fine_," Hunter corrected, daring Sebastian to argue otherwise.

"What do you know," the other Warbler spat vehemently. Hunter didn't know anything about him, so how dare he sit there, judging him, telling him how he is. How dare he pretend to want to help, when he couldn't even see the tip of the iceberg?

"I don't need to know more than what I do. And I don't care what happened exactly, but whatever is happening isn't right. If you don't want help from me, ask someone else. Just say the word and I'll make all the goddamn phonecalls and whatever else that needs to be done. But don't ever say you're OK, 'cause you're_ not_."

Hunter found himself breathing a lot heavier after that outburst. It was as if he was possessed by a string of emotions that continued to fuel the burning anger he felt. He hated the broken look in the fellow Warbler's eyes, the lifeless pale skin, the haggard dark circles indicating countless sleepless nights and the desperate undertone of his voice. He wanted to make it right, to see Sebastian laughing and smirking again. He wanted to hear the playful banter, listen to the confident steps and see Sebastian tearing it up on stage once again.

And Sebastian wasn't letting him.

"This is about doing the right thing. I'm not that much of an asshole that I can just stand around and watch you like this," Hunter continued, his voice strained from trying to hold back from yelling at the other teen. "So humor me, Sebastian."

"You don't know what you're dealing with," the former captain spoke barely above a whisper, but Hunter could hear everything clearly.

"No, I don't, and I don't care. All I know is that this," Hunter replied, pointing in the general direction of Sebastian with his hand, "needs to stop."

"No, you really don't understand what you're dealing with. Don't you get it? You can't do anything about it. There is nothing that can be _done_. I've tried! Of course I fucking tried! But nothing's changed and nothing will," Sebastian was on the brink of hysteria, his hands trembling again. He was so overcome with violent emotions that he couldn't stop the words from just spilling out out of his chest. "This isn't your problem, so don't make it one."

"I'm calling the cops." Hunter reached for the phone in his pocket. He wasn't about to make the actual call, and he knew it was a low blow, but he needed Sebastian to know that he was dead serious.

"What!? NO!" Sebastian lunged forward desperately, yanking at the ther teen's arm, but Hunter was much quicker. He pulled the phone out and held it at a safe distance away from the now frantic Sebastian.

"You told me you wouldn't." Sebastian voice was uncharacteristically pleading, and it made Hunter feel terribly guilty, but he had to keep his act up.

"I also told you I was ready to do whatever it takes," Hunter countered.

"Fine, what do you want."

"No, the question is what do _you_ want? And save the whole I want you out of my life speech. I've heard more than enough. I'm going to be here, whether you like it or not, so get it through your head."

As soon as the words left Hunter's mouth, Sebastian did the one thing the other teen didn't expect to see in his lifetime.

Sebastian Smythe was crying.

His shoulders were shaking, tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably. Sebastian had never looked so broken as he did now, muffled sounds of utter desperation plaguing the silence that had otherwise befallen the room.

Sebastian didn't know why he was crying the way he did. He wasn't even sad or happy. There was no reason for the tears that continued to stain his skin. His chest ached with the pressure, his eyes burned, and he knew perfectly well that Hunter was still watching him, but he couldn't stop. And he didn't think he wanted to either.

Hunter had never really dealt with a crying person. Even as a kid he didn't have much sympathy for other children who did. Then he was quickly sent of to a military academy, where any sign of weakness was strongly looked down upon. So when Sebastian had begun to cry, he could only rely on his instincts to do the right thing. He did what came naturally to him.

Hunter slowly and carefully leaned forward and wrapped a strong arm around the other teen's shoulders and pulled him close, with more compassion and caution than he had shown anyone. Sebastian felt so fragile against his chest, every inch of his body trembling.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian calmed down and stirred uncomfortably. Hunter let go, not sure if he was supposed to throw in a word of encouragement of tell him that everything will be alright. Yet, nothing seemed appropriate, so he settled for extending the silence.

"Hunter..." Sebastian began, residual tears still lingering in his voice. "You really don't understand..."

"I know. And I told you, I don't need to."

"Why are you doing this? I mean...we weren't even friends before and now you're just..."

"Does that really matter?" Hunter grimaced at Sebastian's reasoning. Apparently the former captain had a very difficult time seeing where he was coming from.

"I'm tired..." Sebastian mumbled, his eyelids heavy with fatigue.

"You should get some sleep," the captain of the Warblers offered as he pushed himself off the bed to allow Sebastian to settle in. He stalked over to the desk and pulled the empty chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian quetioned warily.

"Don't mind me."

"You're joking, right?"

"Fine, I'll read something if it makes you more comfortable," Hunter muttered and pulled a random book out of he other teen's shelf to bring back to the chair.

"Are you seriously going to watch me sleep?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Smythe," Hunter replied playfully. "Just humor me, alright? Go to sleep."

"I don't get you," Sebastian muttered into his pillow, his eyelids already heavy with sleep. Hunter pretended to not notice the slightly upturned lips of the other Warbler as he opened the book now in his hands.

"Good night, Smythe."

"Mmm..."

In less than a minute, Sebastian had fallen sound asleep, and the other teen couldn't help but steal a quick glance. Sebastian's expression was the most peaceful he had see in weeks, and it wasn't until much later that Hunter realized that he had just been staring at his new friend.

0

The familiar sound of his alarm clock woke Sebastian up the next day. The only remaining evidence of last night was the empty chair that rested besides the bed. The Warbler didn't know what to feel. He was strangely...better, which in itself was already confusing, but at the same time, a part of him felt quite wary of the sudden turn of events. Hunter had managed to change so much in so little time.

Sebastian reached out to turn the alarm off when he saw a small note posted to the clock. He took it and squinted to adjust his eyes.

_Hope you slept well.  
Let me know if you need more sleep. I'll tell your teachers._

_-H _

The former captain of the Warblers smiled despite himself as he read the simple over a few more times. It was just so...Hunter. Simple, straight to the point, yet full of that subdued compassion that he was apparently very capable of.

Sebastian pushed himself off the bed and flung his legs around to the edge of the bed. His body did not appreciate the sudden movement, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to class on time. After changing into his usual Dalton attire, Sebastian was back in the main building with appropriate books in hand. For the first time in _days_, he felt that he was ready for school.

Hunter was already settled in his seat when Sebastian entered the room. The captain of the Warblers gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement, but not much else. In other words, Hunter was just being his usual self, and the other teen found the notion strangely comforting.

By lunch, the Warblers were gathered around their usual table, chatting endlessly about their plans for the weekend. Needless to Sebastian, both Sebastian and Hunter were so preoccupied with pretending to not be paying attention to each other that they hardly registered the conversation. Hunter noticed with a grimace that Sebastian was barely eating. _Again_. And it was starting to show effect.

That was going to have to change.

Sebastian was basically forced to sit out on yet another Warbler practice, thanks to Hunter's strict orders to begin Monday. Luckily, Sebastian was able to watch the others, taking in the moves and even singing along. The captain of the Warblers noticed that the other teen did look much happier and livelier when he sang . There was even a hint of the old sparkle back in those eyes.

As soon as practice was over, Hunter requested (ordered) Sebastian to stay back for a talk. Nick and Jeff glanced at each other warily, as if expecting another fight, but let the two be. They would have to ask Sebastian later if anything had happened.

"Any plans this weekend?" Hunter asked once the doors were closed.

"No..." Sebastian answered carefully, frustrated that he couldn't read the other Warbler's expression. "Why?"

"Good, you're coming with me on Saturday. I'll drop by your room at 11 tomorrow."

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh, and dress casually."

"Why the hell?"

"Fine, dress in our uniform if you really want."

"No, not that! Where the hell are we going and why should I go anywhere with you?"

"Humor me."

"Is that going to be your explanation for everything?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow in response, drawing an annoyed groan from the other teen.

"Stop whining. Let's go get dinner." The captain walked off with a gentle clap on the other Warbler's shoulder. Sebastian shot him a quick glare, minus the usual malice, but got up anyway. The two made their way towards the dining hall, where the rest of the Warblers were already enjoying their meal. Hunter noticed again that Sebastian was hardly touching his food but didn't comment on it. He didn't think that the other Warbler would appreciate having the table's focus turned to him.

Hunter contemplated paying Sebastian a visit but decided against it. He figured that the other teen would need some alone time after the dramatic events of the past few days. Instead, he opted for sending the other a quick message before attempting to get some homework done.

Sebastian was finishing up his English essay when he heard his phone vibrate with a new message.

**From: Hunter**

**Call me if you need anything**

The Warbler tried to be annoyed but was having a very difficult time, if his grin was an indication. Hunter was such a nosy bastard, but touching in his strange little way. Sebastian pushed his phone aside and returned to his paper, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

**I'm honestly blown away by all the wonderful reviews left for me and deeply flattered by the compliments received both on here on my Tumblr. Thank you THANK YOU and I can just only hope that you will all continue to enjoy my stories. Please review and let me know your thoughts and questions, and check out my Tumblr at jkaso, where I've been uploading some prompt-based Kadam one-shots (for those interested) and will be adding some Huntbastian Valentine's day fluff (because...well, this has been so _angsty_ so far. Teehee.)**

**Just a head's up, the angst won't be going away anytime soon...why? Because well, I feel like torturing Sebastian. Christ, I'm evil...**

**Oh, and while there have been guesses as to Sebastian's secret, no one's guessed it correctly! Care to take another shot? :) (You guys did come close though!)**


	5. Chapter 5

At 10:57, Sebastian found himself dressed in a simple pale blue button down and a pair of dark jeans, with hair styled a bit more casually than usual. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, the Warbler scowled, realizing that he had actually had made the effort to get ready for this _thing_ with Hunter.

As if on cue, there was knocking as soon as the clock hit 11, and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if Hunter waited outside his door just to be right on time. Hunter was out of his Dalton uniform as well, and Sebastian couldn't help but think how good the other teen looked. He was wearing a white tee, a pale gray cardigan and a paper of black jeans, and the ensemble gave a whole new atmosphere to the Warbler.

It was unexpected, but definitely something Sebastian could get used to.

"Ready?" Hunter asked, to which Sebastian shrugged and walked out of his room. After locking it, the two meandered out of the dormitory building and towards the main gates.

"Where are we going?" the former captain questioned when they approached Hunter's car.

"You really ask too many questions."

"I'm not getting in the car unless you tell me."

"I'm obviously not going to kidnap you. Just get in."

"Prick," Sebastian muttered but got in the car anyway. Hunter grinned and got in as well.

"We should grab lunch. What are you in the mood for?"

"What is this, a date?" Sebastian retorted, still unhappy about being kept in the dark about whatever was on the agenda for the day. And Hunter's smirk was not helping.

"You wish," Hunter countered playfully. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"I don't care."

"You sound like a girl."

"Fuck off."

"But seriously, what do you want?"

"Beluga caviar with a side of foie gras and a glass of moet chandon," the other Warbler answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine then. As you wish."

"Sarcasm is clearly lost on you."

Hunter grinned as he turned a corner smoothly. More and more of the old Sebastian Smythe was coming through, and he found himself feeling a lot more relieved than he really should be. In all honesty, he was prepared to find a restaurant to accommodate any of Sebastian's pompous dining needs.

"Then give me a serious answer."

"I'm not even that hungry."

Hunter ventured a pointed look at Sebastian before turning his eyes back to the road ahead. The whole point of the day was to make sure that the former captain got some proper food in his stomach. Hunter recognized the start of an eating disorder when he saw one, and Sebastian was quickly on his way to developing a severe case of one.

And he was not about to let that happen.

"You've hardly eaten anything in the last few days." Hunter saw Sebastian open his mouth to protest so he continued quickly. "And don't you dare tell me you weren't. I'm not blind."

"You're stalking me now?"

"We eat at the same table. Every meal. Minus the ones you've skipped out on."

"God, you're annoying."

"And I will continue to be annoying unless you tell me what we're having for lunch."

"Can't you just pick something for me?"

"There is a burger place nearby that's really good. If you're into something so plebeian. It's not caviar, but at least it's real food."

"Ha ha. I'm more surprised that you know a burger joint around here."

"If that was supposed to be offensive, I don't get it. Anyways, unless you have another idea, that's where we're going."

"Fine, whatever."

0

The two Warblers entered the burger shop, with Sebastian looking strangely out of place. A server took them to their table, her eyes lingering on Hunter for too long. She shot the captain a flirty smile each as she handed them their menus. Hunter seemed oblivious, while Sebastian looked amused.

"Watch out. She's going to rip your clothes off soon," Sebastian warned playfully as soon as the waitress was out of their eyesight.

"Who? What?"

"Wow, nevermind. You _are _blind."

The captain of the Warblers raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sebastian's explanation, which never came. Hunter shrugged and returned to the menu as the other teen did the same. The waitress was back to take orders, batting her eyelashes and pushing her chest out, much to Sebastian's disgust.

"Please tell me you saw that."

"See what?" Hunter questioned, confusion obvious in his eyes.

"Are you_ sure _you're straight?" Sebastian asked with a snort, not quite believing that Hunter could miss the obvious lust and thirst seeping from every pore of their server.

"Yes, I am, and what are we even talking about?"

"I think I'm going to just wait till you figure this out on your own," Sebastian commented with a smirk, enjoying the baffled expression on the other teen. So apparently he had been wrong about Hunter being a total casanova. He would've never guessed with the sheer sex appeal of the other Warbler.

"Now who's being annoying?"

"How did you have girlfriends before?"

"And why the question?"

"That girl-" Sebastian started, pointing a finger at the server who was taking orders at another table. "-has been undressing you with her eyes since we walked in here."

"No she wasn't."

"Uh, yes she was. Even I could see that, and I really don't pay much attention to members of the opposite gender."

"Hn."

Before Sebastian could get any more words out, the waitress was back with their drinks. She set them onto the table, leaning inappropriately close to Hunter as she did so. Sebastian rolled his eyes at how Hunter didn't seem to be registering that either. _What the hell's wrong with this guy?_

When their burgers were served, the server even had the audacity to wink at Hunter. Sebastian smirked when Hunter's mouth formed a small 'o' at the gesture. So he was _finally_ seeing the light. It was almost endearing how clueless Hunter was.

"Maybe you should ask her out," Sebastian suggested playfully, picking up a fry. Hunter just gave the other Warbler a pointed look in return.

"I expect you to finish that burger," Hunter changed the subject quickly, pointing at the plate in front of the other teen.

"Yes, mother," Sebastian answered with a fake smile and immediately rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and_ eating_?"

"It's crucial for human survival."

"That's clearly not what I mean."

"Just humor me."

"I'm going to keep a tab on how many times you say that."

"Great."

"You're a lot more annoying than you seem."

"How's the burger?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the sudden change of topics again but played along anyway. Hunter had not been exaggerating when he told him that this was one of the best burger joints he had been to his entire lifetime. He wasn't even a fan of something "so plebian" as Hunter put it, but it was still damn good.

"Not bad," the former captain answered, taking another bite and letting out a sensual moan just to watch Hunter shake his head in dismay. "But seriously, how did you have girlfriends?"

"I didn't."

"Oh?" Sebastian was quite fascinated by this piece of information. Everyone at Dalton had assumed that Hunter had left a string of broken-hearted girls in his wake. He just seemed like the type, all cool and collected, with enough bad-boy flair to be enticing. Not to mention ridiculously good-looking...

"Military academy."

"And what, you didn't get to see any girls while you were there?"

"I didn't think I could maintain a stable relationship so I didn't."

"I'm almost impressed, but not really."

"And how many relationships have you been in?" Hunter shot back.

"None. Also by choice. I don't do those."

"Why not?"

"It's a waste of time, effort and money. And I don't like drama."

"It's people like you who fall the hardest."

"I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Phil," Sebastian replied with a playful smirk, trying to hide the pang of hurt that shot through him. Sure, he had avoided all types of relationships because he really didn't want to become attached to anyone, but that wasn't the only reason anymore. He couldn't possible be with anyone with the secrets he was hiding. No one would actually want him anymore, and the thought alone was another stab at the already dwindling efforts at self-preservation.

Hunter noticed the sudden change in the air around the other Warbler. It was subtle, but powerful enough, and he soon wondered if he had just made a big mistake.

"How's the food? Can I get you guys anything else?"

Hunter relaxed visible at the interruption. He had been racking his brain to come up with another topic of conversation to reset the mood but hadn't been too successful. The server stood there, batting her eyelashes and watching him coyly, and Hunter noticed that Sebastian was watching the interaction with amusement.

"Hey, I know I'm probably going to get in trouble for this, but..." the server continued and bit her lower lip for good measures. "...can I get your number?"

Hunter didn't miss the ungraceful snort Sebastian let out as soon as the words were spoken. Then he saw the mischievous glint in the other Warbler's eyes. And that was usually not a very good news.

"Hey honey?" Sebastian called out, with a saccharine smile. The server whirled around in surprise. "I really hope you're not trying to get your hands on my man," the Warbler continued smoothly, and Hunter almost choked on his own saliva.

"Oh, uh...you two are together?" the girl asked uncertainty, pointing vaguely at the two customers.

"Yup, and not interested in a threesome, but thanks for trying."

The server blinked rapidly a few times before running off with a squeak. Sebastian shrugged and went back to his food as if nothing had happened. Hunter, on the other hand, was stifling a laughter.

"I can't just let people get their grubby hands on you, _sweetheart_," Sebastian spoke a bit louder than usual, noticing that the girl and another server were watching them from a distance. Hunter shook his head but decided to play along.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, _babe_," the captain replied with a sweet smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just...It's just so hard!" Sebastian exclaimed, placing a hand on his mouth and pretending to be on the verge of tears. Hunter had to admit that he was very impressed by the performance. The girls were definitely persuaded, and their server actually looked guilty.

"Shh, I'm never leaving you," Hunter cooed, trying his best not to cave and just start laughing. They were being so cliche and cheesy, but it was quite entertaining in its strange little ways.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Sebastian began fanning his face, blinking dramatically. That's when Hunter just lost it and started laughing. The girls looked thoroughly confused and began whispering furiously among themselves.

"Holy shit," Hunter chortled, trying to get his breathing under control. "You're impossible."

"You liked it," the other teen countered, a playful grin tugging at his lips. He took the last of the burger into his mouth.

"We should leave soon, before they attack us," Hunter mused, finishing up his plate as well.

And as expected, a different server came with their bill. Hunter paid for the both of them, despite Sebastian's protest and the two were out the door in no time.

"Did you seriously drag me out just to have lunch?" Sebastian questioned as soon as they were back in the car.

"Of course not."

"Then where are we going? Or am I supposed to humor you again."

"You're a quick learner."

"Prick."

"Relax."

Sebastian realized that they had left the city scape and was quickly entering the more scenic and natural part of Ohio. The ride was spend in silence, but neither of them minded. There was nothing awkward or forced about the quietness. It was peaceful, almost relaxing.

They eventually found themselves standing in a small meadow.

Proud tall trees surrounded them, letting just enough sunlight to seep through. Sebastian could smell the earth, the mix of flowers and wet grass. He could hear the rustling of leaves, feel the gentle breeze tickling his hair. And as he stood there, his eyes closed and letting the fresh air feel his lungs, Sebastian felt alive. For the first time in what was way too long. His eyelashes fluttered as he opened their eyes again, and Hunter felt his breath hitch as he registered the brilliance in those green pools.

He recognized those eyes. They were the same ones that had caught his attention the first time they saw each other.

"Not bad, Clarington," Sebastian whispered, closing his eyes again and just enjoying the feel of the warmth of the small ray of sunshine on his skin.

"Shoot. Let me just get something from my car," Hunter muttered as he dug his keys out. The other Warbler only let out a noncommital hum in return.

Sebastian vaguely registered the fading footsteps, too focused on taking in every detail of the meadow.

"Got it."

The former captain peered at the familiar voice and saw that Hunter was holding up a duffle bag.

"Please don't tell me we're camping out here."

Hunter snorted in place of a verbal reply and opened up the bag. He pulled out what seemed like picnic cloth out of the bag, and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously?"

"I didn't think you'd want to lie down on dirt, your majesty," Hunter countered, shooting the other Warbler a playful look. "I'm trying to be nice here."

"I know." the other teen helped the captain place the cloth on the ground. Kickin his shoes off eagerly, Sebastian lied down on the fresh smelling cloth, facing the array of green leaves overhead. He sensed Hunter's presence next to him, but he didn't mind. The two lied there completely still, letting the deep sense of serenity of the meadow fall upon them.

"There's stuff in the bag if you're hungry."

"Did you make sandwiches and bake cookies?"

"No way. Just chips and whatever. And drinks."

"Aww, it would've been so romantic if you had actually made something."

"Shut up," Hunter replied with a low chuckle. Sebastian smiled, realizing how much he enjoyed hearing the sound.

"Thanks, Clarington," Sebastian whispered after a moment of silence.

"Anytime."

"But why? And don't say humor me."

"Why not?"

"Just answer me."

"Maybe I just felt like it."

"You're a strange one indeed," Sebastian mumbled, as the gentle breeze lulled him to sleep. And in no time, the Warbler had fallen sound asleep, the corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly in content. Hunter noticed the even breathing and turned to face the other teen.

And as he watched the small smile and the way Sebastian crinkled his nose every once in a while, Hunter promised himself that he'd do whatever it took to keep him safe.

* * *

**Some fluff to balance out the angst. Yet it will return next chapter. I'm so evil.**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed/faved/alerted the fic. They all inspire me greatly :) And the kind words left on Tumblr ...you guys are awesome. So please review and feed the author! (Ive been having such a hectic couple of weeks, I can really use some cheering up!)**


	6. Chapter 6

At this point, he was sure that he had thrown up half of his intestines out.

Sebastian was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, barely able to keep himself upright. His arms were shaking as they tried to keep him from crashing onto the cold bathroom floor. After another sickening sound, he was emptying stomach acid, wincing at the burning sensation in his throat.

He was now regretting having eaten anything and was sure that we wasn't going to be again anytime soon.

After taking a few moments to control his breathing again, Sebastian slumped against the wall. He felt so drained as he sat there, his limbs trembling. He was so cold, and he knew that it wasn't because of the actual temperature of the room. As much as he wanted to return to his bed, he couldn't bring himself to get up, and having to sleep on the bathroom floor was quickly becoming a possibility.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian jerked at the sudden noise, which was quickly followed by knocking. What the hell was Nick doing here? He contemplated just ignoring the call but decided against it. Knowing Nick, he'd make a big fuss over it.

"What," Sebastian croaked, grimacing at how haggard he sounded.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound fine. Hey, open up!" Nick called out, pounding against the wooden door. Sebastian did not appreciate the sharp noise in his current state. He cursed under his breath as he pushed himself off the floor and opened the door, straightening his jacket in hopes of looking a lot less disoriented than he was actually feeling.

"I said I was fine," Sebastian hissed as soon as he came face to face with Nick. His friend, however, was not convinced as he took in the ghastly pale complexion and the bloodshot eyes.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Nick asked, taken aback by the appearance. He had never seen Sebastian looking so physically ill. It just never happened.

"Bad shellfish," the other teen answered coolly. "What do you want?"

"Hunter wanted to gather all the Warblers and we couldn't find you anywhere."

"Yeah, sorry, left my phone in my room."

"I'll just tell him you're not feeling too well," Nick volunteered.

"I said I'm fine."

"I'm sure Hunter won't mind. Seriously, go rest. You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian muttered, a part of him glad that his friend had insisted that he doesn't attend the meeting. In all honesty, he was feeling too worn out to be doing anything or dealing with wih anyone. All he could think about was crawling back to bed and just hibernating for days on end.

The Warbler took a few more minutes to himself before heading back to his room. He glanced at the mirror and regretted decision immediately, seeing how pitiful_ sick _he looked. No wonder Nick had been so adamant about seeing him get some rest. Sebastian lied down on the bed, only taking off his blazer in the process. He couldn't be bothered to get changed into something more comfortable.

Sebastian was so deep in slumber that he didn't notice the soft knocking against his door or the figure entering his room.

Hunter took careful steps towards the figure on the bed, grimacing at the small frown on the other boy's fatigued features. He had heard from Nick that Sebastian was throwing up because of bad shellfish, but he knew better. Hell, he had spent the whole day with the other Warbler. In fact, he was pretty damn sure that the burger had done the damage.

And he felt thoroughly guilty.

In his former military academy, he had been trained to always have a first-aid kit or a basic medicine supply ready, so he had grabbed a couple from his room just in case. He set them by the alarm clock and quietly pulled a chair next to the bed. Hunter took a tentative hand to the other Warbler's forehead to check for any sign of fever and sighed in relief when he found none.

"...Hunter...?"

The captain of the Warblers jumped at the sudden voice then saw that Sebastian had stirred awake.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, noticing how scratchy he sounded. His throat was still very much sore from all the throwing up.

"I thought I'd check up on you. Nick told me you were sick."

"I'm fine," Sebastian mumbled, his lids heavy with sleep. "Did I forget to unlock the door again? Why don't you just move in already," the Warbler continued sarcastically, closing his eyes again and sighing into his pillow.

"Maybe I should," Hunter replied playfully, noticing how Sebastia's nose crinkled at the response.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to sleep?"

"It's only 9. On a Saturday."

"Fine then, shouldn't you be out partying?"

"I don't do parties."

"Right, of course you don't..." Sebastian grumbled, opening just one eye to peer at the fellow Warbler. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I came here to see how you were doing."

"Doin' perfectly fine, as you can see," the tired Warbler drawled, his eyes closed again.

"I brought some medication, just in case. Tell me if you want any and I'll get you a glass of water."

There was a moment of silence, in which Sebastian gingerly flipped onto his side to watch the other teen.

"I don't get it," Sebastian began, his brows furrowed. "Why are you being so... nice?"

"It's called being a decent human being," Hunter replied coolly, trying not to show that he was taken back by the question.

"Bullshit. You were never nice to me before," the other Warbler retorted, but his voice was more curious than accusatory. Hunter stared into the tired green eyes and sighed loudly.

"Can't I just be nice without you questioning everything?"

"Hn..."

In all honesty, a significant part of Sebastian knew that Hunter was acting on pity. As much as he wanted to deny it, he had cried, broken down and let the other teen see him at his lowest, and it was bound to trigger a different behavioral pattern from Hunter. He wanted to tell him that he didn't want any of it, but couldn't bring himself to address the issue.

"So do you want to take something or not?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"I'll leave them here just in case. And uh, shoot, hold on a sec," Hunter muttered before pushing himself off the chair and exiting the room. Sebastian watched the retreating figure curiously but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, the other Warbler was back, with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Here. If you ever decide to take something."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were in love with me," Sebastian joked with a weak smirk as Hunter seated himself on the chair again.

"Of course I am, _honey_," Hunter replied with a fake smile, reverting to the ruse they had pulled at the burger joint. Sebastian chuckled lowly and decided to play along.

"I got a boo boo in my tummy," Sebastian whined in an childish voice. "Kiss it better?"

Hunter lulled his head back and barked out a laughter before turning back to the pouty expression on the other teen's face.

"Yeah, that's where I draw the line," Hunter replied, crinkling his nose in mock disgust. Sebastian rolled his eyes with a quick, "You're no fun."

"You should sleep."

"You're the one who came and woke me up."

"Whatever."

"Are you seriously going to sit there until I fall asleep?"

"It's happened before and you were fine with it."

"You do see how creepy this is, right?"

"Will you just go to sleep already?"

"Let's see how well you sleep when I watch," Sebastian grumbled as he buried his face into his pillow. All the throwing up had left him quite tired, and he was quite sure that he'd fall back asleep in no time regardless of Hunter's presence.

0

"Where are we going?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"You little shit. Just a heads up, I'm not ready to eat again."

"Yeah, I figured."

Sebastian shot the other teen a pointed look before facing the road straight ahead. Hunter had insisted on dragging him out of bed at around lunch time, claiming that some fresh air would do him good. Sebastian was _this _close to inflicting physically harm but let himself be forced out of the school campus.

The drive quite a long one, with soft music playing in the car. Sebastian wasn't paying much attention to it, instead staring at the random buildings and trees passing by. He felt strangely relaxed as he watched scenery. He realized he wasn't even annoyed anymore that Hunter refused to tell him where they were headed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sebastian scowled when their car pulled up to a zoo of all placed. "You brought me to a zoo. What am I, 12?"

"Stop complaining. Watching animals is good for the soul."

"Fuck off, Oprah. You brought me to a _zoo_. A _zoo_."

"I did not know that. Thank you for clarifying that for me. Now get out of the car."

"Why did I agree to this..."

"Stop being a princess and get out."

After waiting in a short line, Sebastian found himself standing inside the zoo with Hunter right next to him, studying the small map they were given. As much as he resented the situation, he had to admit that it was quite amusing to see Hunter Clarington of all people surrounded by furry critters and little children.

"They have a petting zoo here," Hunter began idly, his eyes still locked onto the map.

"Do I look like the type to go to a petting zoo?"

"And what are those people supposed to look like?"

"Not me."

"Get over yourself. Come on, let's start here."

A few minutes later, Sebastian and Hunter were watching penguins waddling on ice.

"It's like seeing a bunch of mini-Trents," Sebastian mused, making Hunter snort back a laughter.

"Oh yeah? Then what would I be?"

"You really want me to answer that for you?"

"A serious answer."

"Fine. I'll tell you when we come across the right animal."

They continued on, Sebastian looking amused (despite himself) when they arrived at the polar bears right on feeding time. Then they meandered to the elephants, and then he giraffes and finally to a lion.

"Look, it's Hunter Clarington."

Hunter glanced at the other teen in surprise, having expected a much more "insulting" animal to be assigned to him. Yet Sebastian was watching the creature with a serious expression, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Really? A lion?"

"Do you prefer the hyena?"

"Don't be a jackass. I'm just surprised. Let's hear it."

"What?"

"Why I'm a lion. And I want a serious answer."

"Pushy. I dunno, I guess...I guess it's just the way you seem to quiet and calm all the time, but you can actually be quite intimidating. Especially during Warblers practice. And there is just...look, you remind me of a lion, OK?"

"I'll take that. Now it's your turn."

"No thanks."

"I already have something in mind."

"I'll feed you to the lions if you say a meerkat."

"Dang you got me. But no, not a meerkat. I'll let you know when we come across one."

A monkey cage, a wide range of birds and a few other sleeping mammals later, Hunter stopped in front of a panther.

"That's you. Right there."

"A panther?"

"Yeah, a panther."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I'll let you decide."

Hunter smiled to himself as he glanced at Sebastian's confused expression.

"We should eat something," Hunter started, earning an eye roll from the other Warbler.

"Did you not hear me tell you that I'm not ready to eat?"

"Soup."

"What?"

"We'll get some soup."

"I'm not even hungry."

"Well I am, so tough."

"Then why don't you go eat whatever you want?"

"I feel like soup."

"Bullshit. You don't even like soup."

"And how would you know this?"

"We eat together. Every. Single. Day. Just like you said. You barely touch your soup."

"Well, I feel like soup now, so humor me. Come on. There should be a place next to the giraffes."

"But I don't-"

"Stop talking before I feed you to the lions."

Sebastian crossed his arms as he sat across from Hunter in a small diner within the zoo. Hunter had ordered a bowl of soup for the both of them, so now the Warbler was staring at a steaming bowl in front of him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Now eat."

"You're like some grandma."

"And you're like some child. Eat."

Sebastian scowled but picked his spoon up anyway. Despite his previous concern that he wouldn't be able to stomach anything, the soup was quite nice. After their quick meal, Hunter practically dragged Sebastian to the petting zoo,finding it quite amusing that Sebastan was so vehemently against the idea of "getting his hands dirty."

"Come on, even little children are in there."

"My point exactly."

"Stop being a princess," Hunter demanded with a chuckle as he grabbed the other teen by the arm and dragged him into the fenced area. There were already a few people, including very young children, petting rabbits, goats and lambs. Hunter kneeled down to pet a small goat and turned to Sebastian ith a grin.

"Come on. I'm sure it won't bite."

"No."

Hunter huffed in annoyance and pulled Sebastian towards him by the wrist, immediately placing the taller Warbler's hand on the goat. Sebastian instinctively tried to pull back without much success and instead shot Hunter a dirty look.

"See? No harm done."

"I hate you."

"I know," Hunter replied with a cheeky grin, letting Sebastian's wrist. He reached out for a rabbit passing by instead. "Here, feel its fur."

"It sounds so wrong when you say it," Sebastian countered with a snort, making his way towards Hunter anyway. He kneeled down as well and took a tentative hand to the rabbit, marveling at the softness of its fur. The rabbit wiggled its nose but remained still, looking almost as if it was quite pleased with the attention.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes when he realized that Hunter had taken a picture of him with the bunny. He had a reputation to upkeep. There just could not be a picture of him petting a small critter. It was just so not-Sebastian Smythe.

"If you don't delete that photo, I'll destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Give me-"

"Relax. I won't be making it public unless you give me a really good reason to."

"I'd watch your back, Clarington."

"I'm so scared."

"Creepy fucker."

"That sort of attitude is going to get this picture sent to every member of the Warblers."

"Two can play that game."

Hunter barked a laughter as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. Sebastian returned his attention to the rabbit, running his hands down its furry little back. The captain had to admit, it was quite an endearing sight. The usually sarcastic, pompous and readily rude Sebastian Smythe crouched on the hay-covered ground petting a _bunny_ of all animals.

After a few more minutes of idly playing with the animals, and Hunter stopping Sebastian from snapping at some random kid who kept throwing dried leaves and twigs at him, the two found themselves inside an aquarium. They watched in complete silence as hundreds of fish and small sharks swam past them in an array of dizzily brilliant colors.

Hunter recognized the longing look in Sebastian's eyes. Exactly why, Hunter didn't know, but it was there, and while it made him curious, he didn't ask. He figured Sebastian would talk to him when he was ready.

"I wish I could jump in," Hunter mused after a while, trying to disrupt Sebastian's mood that was quickly turning_ very _depressing. There was no doubt in the captain's mind that Sebastian was moping (if that really was the right word) and he knew he had to put a stop to it.

"I hope the sharks eat you."

"Someone's in a great mood."

"Sorry. That was uncalled for," Sebastian apologized quietly, his eyes still fixed to the scenery on the other side of the glass.

"I was just kidding. No need to apologize," Hunter murmured, suddenly feeling guilty now that Sebastian was feeling bad. He had wanted to engage in another playful banter, but it seemed that Sebastian was not in the mood. Hunter glanced at the other teen and sighed. He then walked over to between Sebastian and the glass, effectively stealing the taller Warbler's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"What?"

"We haven't exactly been buddy buddy for that long, but..._fuck_, how do I say this. Look, I...I care."

"Why are we having this conversation here?"

"Does it matter? You obviously feel like shit and I'm trying not to be an asshole and bother you with questions...but...I care. Just keep that in mind, alright?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise at the sincerity of Hunter's voice and how flustered the other boy seemed. Hunter may not be so eloquent with his words or as vocal as other member of the Warblers, but his eyes held more compassion and genuine concern than anyone Sebastian had ever come across. And his breath hitched as he watched Hunter smile softly before returning to where he had been standing. In that moment, Sebastian knew that Hunter had found and settled down on a special place in his heart. A place where no one had ever set foot in.

And he didn't hate the notion.

"While we're being all...mushy and nice," Sebastian began after clearing his throat. "Thank you for everything...bring me to the zoo was crazy but, I guess I don't hate it. And I know I sound like an asshole all the time but...I don't exactly _hate _you either."

Hunter dropped his head and chuckled lowly. He flashed Sebastian one of his trademark lazy grins.

"I think that's enough sentimental shit for one day."

"Agreed."

"Pandas?"

"After you."

* * *

**Remember how I said there was going to be angst? I LIED. Sorry. I felt like this needed to be done before we jump into further angst. Which there will be. Next chapter. I swear.  
**

**On another note, please review and show some love? I actually just love hearing from everyone :) It really makes me day!**

**And question! A few people have requested Sebastian-flashbacks so I'm wondering...a show of hands? (Many of you have guessed but no one had been right on. Close thought! :D) Yes?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter wasn't sure what to feel.

Even he knew that his behavior was irrational. He knew there was something severly wrong going on in Sebastian's life. He knew for a fact that the logical thing to do would be to call the police and let the professionals handle it. Hell, he should've notified some authority figure if his goal was to make sure Sebastian was safe.

Yet, he was doing none of that.

It was as if Sebastian had effectively emptied his brain of all standard procedure he had been taught and trained to follow. And millitary school did not leave room for bullshitting around. And for Sebastian to keep Hunter from following what he rationally knew was the right thing to do, it only meant that the teen had a startling amount of influence on him. And Hunter couldn't understand _why_ for the life of him.

Then there was the question of why he felt a need to spend an incessant amount of time with the other teen. He figured that a part of the reason was to make sure that Sebastian was safe, but what was the other part? A quick text, a phone call or a quick check-up would have sufficed, but instead he was spending ridulcously long hours with the other Warbler. He had watched Sebastian _sleep _on a number of occasions, for god's sake. And when they weren't physically together, he was constantly thinking about what he could do to put Sebastian in a better mood and wondering if he was OK.

It was getting out of hand, yet he couldn't stop himself.

He had picked his phone up on a daily basis, wanting to call the police or his parents for help. Yet he stopped each time, remembering how broken and desperate Sebastian looked as he begged him not to. Hunter realized that he was no longer physically capable of doing something that would make Sebastian so miserable.

The thought scared him, but he brushed it aside. This wasn't about him. It was about Sebastian and earning his trust. To get to the bottom of it all and keep him safe.

Hunter slapped himself inwardly when he realized that he was standing in front of the other Warbler's door. Again. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do it, but his subconscious apparently had another agenda. He contemplated turning back but knocked anyway, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't think he was completely insane.

A few knocks and some shuffling later, the door opened to reveal Sebastian, who surprisingly seemed not as annoyed as all the other times.

"What a surprise," Sebastian began sarcastically but grinned anyway. He side-stepped to let the other teen in. "What do you want?"

"Bored," Hunter lied, taking a seat in the familiar chair resting next to the desk.

"Please. You missed me. How sweet."

"You wish."

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I was just about to actually, until certain someone decided to drop by. Here to watch me sleep again?"

"Why, do you want me to?"

"I don't think I even care anymore. Do whatever you want. Movie?" Sebastian asked, pointing at his laptop. Hunter hesitated for a moment but shrugged and began pulling his chair towards the bed.

"Leave the chair. You can sit on my bed," Sebastian began and rolled his eyes at Hunter's expression. "I promise not to molest you, Jesus," he continued as he plopped onto the bed and placing the laptop at the foot of the bed. Hunter eventually climbed onto the bed and sat next to the other Warbler, trying not to focus on how close they were.

They started the movie, with Sebastian being surprisingly quiet throughout the film. Hunter had half-expected endless snarky criticisms, but none came. About halfway into the film, Hunter turned to find that Sebastian had fallen asleep, looking surprisingly content with his head against the wall behind him.

And Hunter didn't even realize that he had stopped breathing until his brain screamed at him to inhale deeply to make up for the loss. He didn't even know how long he had been staring at Sebastian's sleeping features. His eyes trailed down the long eyelashes casting a small shadow, the soft line of his high nose, the way his full lips were parted every so slightly...and then back to the eyelashes. Hunter slowly lifted a hand and glided his thumb across the other teen's cheek, marveling at the softness and warmth of his skin.

Hunter dropped his hand and lulled his head back, berating himself for his actions. What the hell had gotten into him? It was as if he was possessed by something every time he was with Sebastian Smythe. And he no longer knew if he liked or hated the idea. A few minutes of brooding and reflection over his strange behavioral pattern, the overwhelming need to sleep overpowering his inner voice telling him to return to his room. He figured he'd get a few hours and then head back before Sebastian was up.

It_ had _been a long day, afterall. And Sebastian did say he didn't mind.

0

Hunter jumped when a muffled scream jolted him awake. And before his eyes could even focus on his surroundings, he already knew who it belonged to. He instrinctively turned to his side to locate Sebastian, who was huddled in a heap on the bed, his entire body trembling violently, his fingers clutching the sheets as if his life depended on it.

Sebastian was biting his lips so hard that Hunter knew it was going to draw blood soon if he didn't snap the other Warbler awake.

"Sebastian, hey, Sebastian!" Hunter called out, trying to keep himself from touching the other and risking a full blown panic attack. Yet the whimpering and muffled screams continued, with Sebastian threshing irratically.

"Sebastian!" Hunter tried, this time a bit louder. Still no sign of getting through to him. Cursing under his breath, Hunter reached out and placed a firm hand on either of Sebastian's shoulders. And as if someone had unplugged him, Sebastian came to an immediate halt. Then a second later, Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, much to Hunter's relief.

"Fuck, you scared me," Hunter breathed out and berated himself for letting that out loud. He hadn't meant to say anything that would potentially make Sebastian feel that he had done something wrong. Yet despite his worries, Sebastian didn't even seem to be listening to what he was saying.

"Sebastian?"

"..."

Sebastian was now up in a sitting position, his knees drawn to his chest. His eyes were hollow, with the same faraway gaze that Hunter was hoping he'd never have to see again.

"Sebastian, talk to me."

"...I can't do this anymore..."

"Sebastian, come on, look at me. What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't do this anymore...I can't..." Sebastian continued in a hoarse voice, rocking his body back and forth quickly. Hunter watched helplessly, a sense of actual fear slowly enveloping him. It hit him that this entire situation was way beyond him. He began to fear for Sebastian on a whole different level.

"Sebastian, look at me," Hunter tried again, his hand hovering aimlessly, trying to decide on a place to land.

"I can't...I can't..." Sebastian continued, wrapping himself into a tighter ball. Hunter wished that Sebastian would at least blink or something. The captain grit his teeth and sat crosslegged in front of the other on the bed, his eyes set with determination. He had to do something quickly, even if there was a risk of doing something wrong.

He took Sebastian by his cheeks and leaned forward, so that their eyes were only a few inches apart. Hunter stared into them intently, trying to seek Sebastian in them. Slowly, the diluted pupils were contracting again and sought Hunter's back.

"Sebastian. Talk to me."

"I can't do this anymore..." Sebastian's voice sounded defeated and void of any spark that was characteristically Sebastian Smythe.

"What can't you do anymore?"

"This...Everything..."

Hunter instinctively knew what Sebastian was referring to. He was giving up. Ready to free-fall into the end as he saw it, and Hunter couldn't let it just happen. But what could he do? He wasn't a psychiatrist. He hardly cared enough to listen to other people's problems, yet Sebastian was sitting right in front of him, quickly turning lifeless before his very eyes. And he was desperate enought to reach out to any last remaining straw of hope.

"Sebastian," Hunter began, shifting closer to the other Warbler. "Talk to me, please. Anything. I don't care, just talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand...you'd never understand...I just can't..."

"I'm not going to understand if you don't tell me anything. Just try me, at least."

"I can't do this anymore...it's...I...I can't..."

Hunter knew immediately that Sebastian was hardly registering anything he was saying. His normally piercing green eyes were dilated and unfocused again. Then before Hunter could open his mouth again, Sebastian was gasping for breath, his entire body shaking violently. And when tears began running down Sebastian's cheeks uncontrollably, something inside Hunter snapped.

Before he knew it, his lips were on Sebastian's.

And everything came to a complete halt.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to re-write the entire chapter because I realized how much I didn't like it just as I was about to upload it. Ah the wonders of a fickle mind. Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Warning: Strong language.**

* * *

It felt as if he was on fire. It burned him and consumed every part of him in a way that he knew he had no control over. There was heat clawing at every inch of his skin, and as unbearable it was, he couldn't get enough of it. There was a white blur clouding his mind, all his senses were attuned to how his lips felt so perfectly against Sebastian's. He had never realized how much he had wanted it, needed it, until this very moment.

Then everything began to make sense. His irrational behavior and his inexplicable need to keep a constant eye on Sebastian. The pieces all came crashing down and formed the one answer that Hunter had been subconsciously trying to push aside, to hide in a dark corner to never see the light.

When their lips parted, Hunter, felt as if he was dumped into a pool of ice as the realization of his action hit him. And it hit him _hard_. Sebastian was staring into his eyes, and while they weren't readable, Hunter instinctively knew that he had done irreparable damage. He had made the worst mistake of his life.

And without a word, Hunter fled.

He yanked the door open and ran out into the dimly lit hallway of Dalton Academy. And he didn't stop until he was in his own room, where he stood leaning against the door, his breath shallow.

How could he have been so stupid? He had single-handedly ruined everything. Destroyed all the trust he had tried to build with Sebastian. All because he couldn't keep his own emotions and needs in control. He was supposed to be helping Sebastian, not adding to the problem.

Hunter slumped onto the floor, hating himself.

He now knew that his feelings for Sebastian wasn't something as simple as compassion from one human being to another. It was something deeper, heavier. Sebastian meant a lot more to him than the other members of the Warblers. He _mattered_. And watching Sebastian just deteriorate in front of his very eyes, watching the other teen break apart so quickly, had in turn pushed him to lose control.

_Still no excuse for what you just did_.

Hunter scowled at his inner voice, wanting to retort but knowing it was right. Now what the hell was Sebastian going to think of him? The asshole who thinks it's OK to take advantage of another person's vulnerability? That was preferable to Sebastian thinking that he had made all this effort to get close to him just to get into his pants. And Hunter knew for a fact that was definitely no the case. He would_ never _take advantage of Sebastian.

And the realization hit that running away was probably the worst thing he could've done. He should've stayed and at least attempted to explain to Sebastian what had just happened. He at least owed Sebastian that much after the stunt he just pulled. He was going to have to man up and tell him how much he cares and explain to him that his feelings are not based on something as petty as sympathy.

Hunter pushed himself off the floor and stepped back into the hallway, and after taking a deep breath, he sprinted back to Sebastian's room. God, he was such an_ idiot_. He entered Sebastian's room without even taking the time to knock. Sebastian was sitting in the same place on the bed, his eyes hauntingly empty as they stared at the wall ahead of him. Hunter inhaled sharply at the expression, forgetting everything he was about to say. All the excuses and explanations were suddenly out the window, and he found himself standing completely lost in the doorway.

Sebastian was the one to break the silence.

"Come here to finish what you've started?" he began, his voice eerily calm and leveled, but with enough scathing undertone to let Hunter know he was not welcomed.

"Sebastian-"

"Don't worry about it. It's all everyone wants from me anyway. What difference does another make, right?" Sebastian continued, pushing himself off the bed and approaching Hunter with an expressionless mask. Hunter took a step back when Sebastian began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sebastian, what are you-"

"You shouldn't have wasted all that time. You could've just taken me," he interrupted in an even colder voice, a cynical smile forming. He roughly yanked his shirt off and haphazardly dropped it onto the floor. There were still marks all across his torso, some a fading scar, others fresh bruises and cuts. Hunter stood his ground this time, breaking eye-contact only to lock the door behind him.

"Sebastian, listen, I-"

"What's stopping you? Oh, right, do you prefer me screaming and crying? Maybe tied down to the bed?" Sebastian continued, his voice becoming icier with each word. Hunter watched the other wordlessly, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Come on Clarington, just do it and get it over with. I won't even tell anyone. We can't have anyone thinking you're a fag right?"

When Sebastian began unbuckling his trousers, that was the final straw for Hunter. He quickly snatched Sebastian's wrists and pulled them to the side, his eyes locked onto the others' with more determination and ground than he thought possible. Whatever had happened to Sebastian, he was starting to get a good idea, and he was beginning to see red.

"Listen, Sebastian, I fucked up, alright?"

"Oh. Not what you were expecting? Just ignore the cuts and bruises, Clarington. I'm sure those things don't matter when you're fucking me into the mattress."

"Shut he fuck up, alright? Goddamn it, Smythe. I'm not here to do anything to you. I'm here to apologize because I really fucked up and I see that."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Hunter knew he had made another mistake. There was a flash of hurt in Sebastian's eyes that stabbed into his heart even deeper.

"Shit, no, I don't regret kissing you. I liked it and I admit that. I've wanted to do it and I will do it again if you'd let me. The reason I fucked up is because I picked the worst fuckin' time to do it. I should've waited. I should've told you how I felt but damnit, even I didn't know what the hell I was feeling until it all happened."

Hunter paused before continuing, registering the look of shock and confusion on the other teen's face. He was glad that at least his words were being acknowledged.

"And that's no excuse, I get that," he continued in a quieter voice, loosening his grip on Sebastian's wrists. "And I know what you're thinking, and I don't blame you. But you have to know I'm not bullshitting you. I care about you...a lot more than I probably should."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do."

"No. No you don't," Sebastian shot back angrily, taking a step back as he pulled his arms free harshly. "You think this is all a game. A fuckin' power trip that you love so much. You think it's fun to play with the resident fag, don't you? And I'm telling you I'll entertain your sick little fantasy, so what's holding you back, Clarington?"

"Because I don't want to. Because I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I messed up this time but I know better. I ran away like some douchebag but I'm back here to tell you that the kiss meant something for me."

"You-"

"If you don't feel the same way about me, I accept that. But I'm not going to stand around and let you define how _I_ feel. I may be an asshole, but I don't lie."

"Why are you doing this..." Sebastian whispered, his eyes pleading, and it broke Hunter's heart.

"Because you deserve the truth from me after how much I managed to fuck everything up," Hunter replied quietly, picking the shirt off the floor. He then gently placed the article back on Sebastian's shoulders to cover his naked torso.

"Because I give a damn," he added, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't...you can't-"

"Stop talking," Hunter interrupted, pulling the shirt tighter around the other Warbler. "And just let me be there for you. You don't have to accept my feelings. You don't have to do anything. But I want to help you."

"I don't need your pity," Sebastian shot back angrily, his eyes stinging. He was so tired of this game, so angry at Hunter and his lies.

"I don't pity you."

"Then why would you-"

"I told you. Because I care. Because_ I _need you to be happy."

"You don't mean that."

"What do you want me to do to prove I do? I'll tell the entire school that I have feelings for you if you want me to."

"Please, like you would ever do that and risk ruining the Clarington name," Sebastian challenged vehemently, his fists clenched tightly in his attempt to keep his tears at bay.

Without a word, Hunter yanked the door open and entered the hallway, leaving Sebastian to watch the retreating figure with a heartbroken expression that went unnoticed. However, his expression quickly changed into that of shock when Hunter marched straight to the room across that of Sebastian's and pounded against the door.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Sebastian hissed, rushing into the hallway as well.

"Telling each and everyone _personally_ how much I care about your doubting ass."

Sebastian watched with mouth agape as Hunter pounded against the door again. Quickly regaining composure, Sebastian pulled the other teen by the arm back into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Are you insane?" Sebastian whispered harshly with a scathing look.

"If it's going to make you listen to me, I'm willing to do a lot more."

"Look, you're confused. You're not even gay. You saw me, decided to get all...paternal on me. Trying to take care of me, I get that and I appreciate it. But that's it. You don't feel_ that _way about me."

"_Don't_ tell me how _I _feel," Hunter growled but immediately softened his expression. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't sleep without knowing you're OK. I need to know if you're sleeping, if you're having nightmares or if you're eating properly, and if that makes me a creep, then so be it. I don't even care. But you need to get it through your head that I'm not here to play some stupid game or to take advantage of you."

"You're...god...I hate you so much..." Sebastian whispered after a moment of silence, his resolve and anger quickly dissipating as tears began flowing freely down his cheeks. Everything hurt so badly, but he wanted just as badly to believe Hunter. He slumped onto the bed, his eyes downcast, not even bothering to wipe away the tears.

"I don't hate you, though."

And that's when Sebastian really lost it. He couldn't stop the trembling or the crying. It was as if the dam had finally broken. He no longer had any control over his emotions, and all he knew was that he was feeling everything at the same time. It hit him so quickly and overwhelmed him, and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to cry until he couldn't think anymore. He was sobbing into his hands, ignoring how his chest ached with all the heaving.

Hunter carefully sat next to the other teen and waited in silence. He just knew that Sebastian needed to take the time to let it all out. A few minutes later, Sebastian managed to calm down significantly, only the sound of intermittent sniffling remaining.

"I was OK, you know..." Sebastian began weakly, his voice strained from all the crying. "Before you came along."

Hunter sat still, waiting for the other to continue. He had his fair share of talking for the night and he wasn't about to interrupt Sebastian from opening up to him.

"I mean...things were happening, but I was OK. At least back then, I could fool myself. But being with you...I couldn't anymore. Everything became so real. And it...it..." Sebastian trailed off, his eyes now staring off into space. Hunter took a tentative hand and placed it on the other's to let him know that he was still there.

"I know," Hunter voiced quietly. "I know."

Sebastian turned to face the other teen warily, his eyes bloodshot. Hunter stood up and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on top of Sebastian's head.

"Get some rest, Sebastian. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Hunter left the room, fighting the urge to stay. Questions could wait for another day.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say how much I ADORED the reviews I've been receiving. And trust me, they keep me motivated to continue with the story...and to those who told me I'm doing a good job portraying Hunter, you have no idea how much that means to me :) (It gets tough sometimes, but I like the challenge!)**

**Anyways, review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

0

The world hadn't come to an end. He hadn't had any impulse to slam his head against the wall.

He had expected falling for another man to be a lot more dramatic, with more dire consequences. He had anticipated self-hate and shame commonly linked to teens coming to terms with their newfound homosexuality. Yet he didn't feel much differently. He harbored a deep feeling for Sebastian Smythe and he was OK with it. In fact, all he could think about was if Sebastian was alright in the other room. Was he sleeping? Was he thinking about him? Perhaps he was having a nightmare? Was he OK?

It drove Hunter mad that he couldn't go see him again. He knew that Sebastian would need the time to process all the information, and he was going to give him his own space. Being clingy wasn't going to help anyone's case, especially when Sebastian probably hated him.

But the point was, this wasn't about him. His sexuality could wait. He just wanted to know if he had managed to royally fuck up everything he built with Sebastian, or if there was some semblance of hope of salvaging it. He wasn't looking for a relationship and he could say that with utter uncertainty. He didn't want to be with Sebastian in the conventional sense. He was fine with being a part of his life, to be given the opportunity to help him and protect him. This wasn't about carnal desires and sappy teenage romance. It was far from it, and all Hunter could do was wait patiently until he saw Sebastian again.

In the other room, Sebastian was lying on his bed, wide awake. For the first time in many nights, it wasn't fear that was keeping him up. It was utter confusion. Hunter had just confessed to him. _Hunter not-even-remotely-bi-curious Clarington_, who was supposed to be the straightest student in the history of Dalton Academy, the same Hunter Clarington who had been a hardass to him during every Warbler practice, the same Hunter Clarington who took him to a picnic, brought him sandwiches, dragged him to a zoo and watched a movie with him and..._oh_.

He could see it now, yet none of it made any sense. And the issue wasn't that Hunter was a ridiculously good-looking specimen with the sexiest smirk he had seen on a human being. No, Sebastian knew that he had attracted the attention of plenty men back in the days, so he wasn't about to engage in the whole "but he's too good for me, I don't see what he sees in me" bullshit.

The question was why. As far as he was concerned, Hunter and he were both as apathetic as teenage boys came. They simple didn't give a shit about other people. He for one thing had made a habit of insulting people, and Hunter only gave a damn when it came to controlling others. True, he could see someone like Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson playing the role of gentle, caring friends who help friends in need (especially Kurt Hummel. He was apparently not physically capable of hating anyone), but Hunter Clarington? He not only became _that friend_, but somehow came to wanting more than being _just friends_.

The Warbler had somehow devoted all his time to checking up on him, to make sure he was doing alright. He had made it his personal mission to mother hen the crap out of him, not to mention how much effort he was putting into planning things for them to do together. He could see it now. Hunter had been trying to hard to distract him from what a mess he was in his own little weird. He might not have been as direct as others may have been, but he had tried so hard.

And the truth was...the only time he had laughed in the past few days was when he was with Hunter.

Sebastian sighed into the pillow.

Maybe some sleep was going to help him see things in a different light.

0

Sebastian woke up to a soft knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, having only gotten about an hour of sleep. He was in for a surprise when he found Hunter standing in front of the door. What the hell was Hunter Clarington doing_ not _barging into the room uninvited? It had always been "two knocks and walk right in."

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, his voice still groggy.

"I figured you'd still be asleep."

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked again, dragging himself back to his bed, wanting so badly to just go back to sleep.

"If you're not feeling well, I'll talk to your teachers."

It was _Monday_. Of course it was.

"Shit, it's already time for class?"

"In half an hour, yes."

Sebastian groaned into his hands, rolling around and forming a cocoon with his blanket. He was really not in the mood to travel outside of his room. Then he remembered exactly who was in the room with him and what exactly happened only a few hours ago. And he wasn't quite sure _what_ he was supposed to feel. What he _did _know was that he was not ready to acknowledge it. And lucky for him, it seemed that Hunter was willing to play along with the act.

"I think I'll sit this one out. I need sleep," Sebastian mumbled, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Get some rest. I'll see you later."

Sebastian exhaled loudly as soon as he heard the door open and close again. He felt oddly guilty about practically shooing the other Warbler out the room but decided to ignore it.

0

Hunter found it nearly impossible to focus on anything the teacher was saying. He was just glad that he had covered the material already and therefore wasn't missing much. His head was filled with thoughts of Sebastian, wondering if Sebastian would make it for lunch. If not, what kind of sandwich should he get him? He was a surprisingly not a very picky eater, which was good...

Sebastian wasn't in the cafeteria during lunch, so Sebastian found himself standing in front of the other Warbler's room with a bag containing a simple ham and cheese sandwich, a bottle of orange juice and a bag of chips. It wasn't much, but he was not about to let Sebastian fall back to borderlining anorexia.

He knocked a few times but got no response, which just got him feeling antsy. He knew that in the past, he had just marched right in without much of a permission, but he felt more cautious now, after having done what he considered the closest thing to bearing his heart and soul to someone. This morning, Sebastian was acting as if nothing had happened the night before, and he was feeling quite ambivalent about the decision.

A part of him had expected Sebastian to acknowledge his feelings for him and perhaps supplied him with some sort of a response, either verbal or physical, so that he could get an idea as to where they were standing. But nope, nothing, and he had already promised himself not to push the issue, so he was feeling...quite wary. And a Clarington rarely felt wary about anything. He had no doubt that he could run into a line of fire on a battlefield, but when it came to Sebastian, he found himself treading carefully like some cat next to a pool.

He sighed loudly at the thought. He wasn't too fond of what he was becoming, but couldn't bring himself to complain.

After knocking a couple more times and still not getting any response, Hunter reverted right back to his old antics and walked right in. Sebastian really needed to make a habit of locking his door...wait no, that wasn't going to help his case. _Nevermind_.

As expected, Sebastian was sleeping, and he looked so peaceful, that the image alone was already forcing Hunter's lips into a smile.

He berated himself for acting like such a stalker but couldn't tear his eyes away from Sebastian. He leaned forward, ignoring his inner voice yelling at him to stop being a creepy little coward, and placed a chaste kiss on the other teen's forehead. His lips lingered before parting, only to land at the corner of his right eye. He trailed his lips down slowly and gently, ghosting over Sebastian's cheeks, the tip of his nose and finally settling on the corner of his lips. He had wanted so badly to kiss him right on the lips but couldn't bring himself to do it. It didn't seem to fair to take that from Sebastian when he wasn't even conscious.

_What the hell is wrong with me_?

Hunter scowled. He had told himself that he didn't want anything physical from the other Warbler, but here he was, kissing him all over his face while he was asleep. It was such reprimandable behavior, so clearly uncharacteristic of him, but did he regret it? No, not really. Christ, he was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"You know, I don't get you."

Hunter jumped at the voice. Sebastian still had his eyes closed, but the clarity of the words spoken let Hunter know that he was wide awake.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Hunter apologized. He wasn't embarrassed per se, because it was no secret to both of them how he felt about Sebastian, but he knew what he did was wrong. One should never take advantage of someone's unconscious state and he had broken that because of his own selfish needs.

"Sorry that you did it or that you got caught?" Sebastian asked, his eyes slowly opening to stare right into Hunter's. "Jesus, Clarington, I was kidding," the other teen began, registering the solemn expression on the captain's face. "Does this mean we're going to have to have the talk?"

"If you want."

Sebastian sighed and scooted over, motioning Hunter to lie down besides him. Hunter stared at the space warily before settling down, albeit reluctantly. He had expected a conversation this serious to occur in a more...formal setting.

"So you're telling me you like me," Sebastian began.

"Yeah."

"Before or after you found out that I'm a complete fuckin' mess?"

"You're not a mess."

"You don't have to be all soft on me. I know what I am."

Hunter shifted to his side so that he could get a better view of Sebastian's face. He firmly, yet gently, grabbed Sebastian by the chin and steered the other teen to face him.

"You're not a mess."

"Then you clearly have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"And I won't know until you tell me. But the thing is...it doesn't matter. Wait, let me rephrase that," Hunter paused briefly, moving his fingers around so that now they were tracing Sebastian's jawline. "I want to know what's happening to you, because I want to help, but whatever it is, it's not going to change how I feel about you."

Sebastian noticed how Hunter said "happening" instead of "happened." He smiled bitterly. It seemed that Hunter was a lot more observant than he gave him credit for.

"What are you, in love with me all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, but I do care about you...a lot."

"Only a couple of weeks ago, you were on my ass about everything. Sure we were civil to each other for the most part, but we both know we didn't_ actually _give a shit about each other. And now you're telling me that you have all these...feelings for me? What are you up to, really?"

There wasn't anger or accusation in Sebastian's voice this time around. His eyes weren't scathing. If anything, his voice was simply laced with the need to know. The need to understand what Hunter was telling him.

"I'm not _up to _anything, Smythe."

"Then what is it?"

"You really ask a lot of questions," Hunter replied with a soft smile, his hand now on Sebastian's arm. "I'm not good at explaining anything, so I'm just going to show you, alright?"

"Show me?"

"That I'm not up to something. You can forget everything I said if you want, and if you want, I'll never mention again how I feel about you. The point is, nothing's going to change the fact that I'll still be right here."

"Like I said...I really don't get you."

"Trust me, I'm not exactly having an easy time getting you."

Sebastian wondered how long it had been since he had gotten so physically close with someone. He was letting Hunter run his long fingers across his skin. He had let Hunter leave trails of kisses along his face. He didn't pull away in panic or lashed out against him. And right now, he was reveling in the moment, enjoying the warmth provided by the gentle touches.

Being with Hunter made him feel vulnerable in a whole different level. It wasn't about feeling weak or trapped or helpless. No. Hunter made him want to tell the truth, to break down and cry and let the tears show. So many times had he fought the urge to just come out and say everything he had tried so hard to keep hidden, because a part of him believed that Hunter would never abandon him. The Hunter lying next to him would just hold him tightly and tell him that he would always be there for him.

"Hunter?" Sebastian began, realizing how odd Hunter's name sounded on his tongue. It had always been Clarington or a variation of creative insults, but right now, it felt appropriate to be on a first name basis.

Instead of a verbal answer, Hunter looked into his eyes intently, letting him know that he had his undivided attention. Sebastian swallowed and opened his mouth again slowly.

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time. Hunter groaned but made no effort to get off the bed, looking rather determined to continue the conversation. Sebastian grinned and gently nudged the other teen.

"Go on. We'll talk later."

"...Fine. I brought lunch. It's on your desk. Call me if you need anything," Hunter muttered and pushed himself off the mattress.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

"I'll see you later."

Once Hunter was out of the room, Sebastian rolled up into a ball on the bed, enveloping himself with his blanket. He couldn't remember what he had intended to say before the bell rang, and frankly, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this "talk" that he apparently schedule for later in the day.

For now, he was just going to have to catch up on some lost sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Over 100 reviews? Thank you, THANK YOU! I'm just blown away by all the reviews :) Hope you all continue to enjoy this fic!**

**On another note. I've always wanted to paint Hunter as someone secretly quite romantic...I hope I'm doing a good job. ANYWAYS, so will Sebastian tell Hunter his secrets? Place your bets!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! Someone has finally guessed ALMOST correctly what's going on in Sebastian's life (no peeking!). For everyone else, you will find out in the next couple of chapters. That also means that you should all brace yourselves for some heavy angst soon. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian was working on his history assignment when Hunter decided to drop by. The visit in itself wasn't surprising, considering how it was becoming increasingly frequent over the past few days. What surprised him was the fact that it was way past everyone's usual bedtime.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Hunter asked as he sat on the bed, out of his Warbler uniform. He was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"I slept through the day. What's your excuse?" Sebastian answered with a one-shoulder shrug. It was true. He had slept through all his classes (it was a wonder that none of the teachers had checked up on him yet with all the classes he had been missing lately. Either they didn't care of Hunter was just a very talented and charming liar). He woke up to find dinner on his desk, with a small note attached to let him know that Hunter had dropped by. He was a bit alarmed that he didn't even hear the other Warbler come in, and the fact that now Hunter had absolutely no qualm for just coming into his room without permission was both worrying and oddly amusing.

"I wanted to see you," Hunter answered nonchalantly, stretching his legs out in front of him. Sebastian opened and closed his mouth a few times, completely caught off guard by the statement.

"Go sleep. It's almost 1," Sebastian managed to squeeze out as he returned to the textbook open in front of him.

"Aren't you tired?" Hunter questioned softly, getting off of the bed and making his way towards the other Warbler. Sebastian looked up with a small frown.

"I told you, I slept through the whole day. I only woke up a couple of hours ago."

"Good. Then let's go."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the other Warbler in confusion and and turned around in his chair. He crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Hunter to continue.

"Grab something warm. Let's go."

"And where are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere."

"No, really?" Sebastian replied sarcastically, not making any effort to get off of his chair. He then watched incredulously as Hunter stalked over to his closet and began rummaging through it to pick out a hoodie.

"Here, wear this," Hunter commanded as he handed the taller man the article. Sebastian took it warily, still eying the other teen suspiciously.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where we're going. And plus, we can't leave the campus."

"I never said anything about leaving the campus."

"You want to take a walk around the hallway? Seriously?"

"No. Just wear the damn thing. Come on."

"Fine. Wow, you're annoying," Sebastian muttered as he pulled the hoodie over his head. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Hunter answered curtly with a smile before taking Sebastian's hand into his.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, his brows furrowed and his eyes locked onto their entwined hands. It felt so strange to have his hand held, but what was worse was how right it felt.

"Holding your hand."

"Yeah, I see that," the former captain began slowly.

"I just really want to hold your hand, alright? Stop complaining."

Sebastian huffed indignantly but let himself be pulled away from his desk. As much as he tried to appear disgruntled about the situation, deep inside, he was secretly enjoying the way Hunter's calloused hands were holding so tightly onto his. The warmth felt nice against his cold skin and made him feel secure. Protected.

The two quietly meandered through the hallway, until they reached a door.

"Uh, you can't go through that door unless you have a-" Sebastian started but stopped when he saw the key Hunter pulled out of his pocket. "Seriously? Didn't take you as the type."

"I didn't steal it. Being the captain of the Warblers has it perks," Hunter mumbled as he worked with the lock, his other hand still holding onto Sebastian's.

"I don't ever remember getting that key."

"I'm just more trustworthy, obviously. Alright, let's go."

Sebastian groaned at the flight of stairs that appeared once the door was opened. It wasn't that he wasn't physical fit enough for the trip, but right now, he was not in the mood for anything strenuous. Yet, Hunter was pulling him along before he could protest properly, and he found himself walking up the steps. Sebastian stopped himself from complaining, mainly because he couldn't be bothered to, but also because he was too distracted by the way Hunter seemed to move with such ease.

When they finally reached the end of the stairs, Hunter gave Sebastian's hand a brief squeeze before pushing the door open.

Sebastian couldn't help but inhale sharply at the scenery before him. They were on the rooftop of the Dalton Academy, with stars shining brightly above them and miles after miles of forestry and speckles of city light ahead of them. Sebastian wondered how he could've missed how beautiful Westerville was. It was breathtaking, and as he stood still, taking everything in, he felt as if gravity was no longer a part of the universe. He felt as if he could reach out and touch the stars, that he had become part of the night sky.

"Hunter..." Sebastian began, not entirely sure what to say. He wasn't rendered speechless very often, but right now, he was too much in awe to form coherent words. The sensation was too jarring, Too overwhelming.

"I come up here sometimes when I feel like I need a break," Hunter began, taking a step closer towards the other teen so that their arms were touching now. "I wanted you to see it too."

They stood in silence, just enjoying the display of lights amidst the darkness. Sebastian inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, letting the crisp night air flow through every inch of his body.

"Hunter," Sebastian began finally, his voice not without a hint of uncertainty. Hunter gave Sebastian's hand a gentle squeeze to let him know that he was listening.

"I," the taller man continued, his eyes downcast. "What do you want from me, exactly?"

Hunter turned to look at him.

"I already told you. Nothing."

"There's obviously something you want."

"I already got what I wanted for today."

"And what's that, exactly?"

"This," Hunter answered as he lifted their joined hands.

"OK, if this is your way of fucking with me-"

"It's not," Hunter interrupted firmly, still not letting go of the hand. "Why wouldn't I want to hold hands with you? I told you I like you, didn't I?"

Sebastian stared at the other Warbler, slack-jawed. Just when he thought he had Hunter figured out, he would say something that would throw him off. The other Warbler was becoming increasingly unpredictable, and he wasn't sure if he liked the idea.

"OK, you were as straight as they came only a couple of weeks ago. And now you're all of a sudden the gayest person I've seen, next to Hummel, and you expect me to just accept that?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm not gay. I just like you. There's a difference."

"You're a guy, I'm a guy. That makes you gay."

"Fine."

"And you're OK with that?" Sebastian asked after a brief pause. He knew that Hunter wasn't homophobic. No one in Dalton was, but being accepting and actually being gay were two complete different things for most people. Hunter had been so vocal about how straight it was, that it simply didn't make sense that Hunter would readily accept his newfound sexuality.

"Why wouldn't I be."

"You're making it sound like it's not a big deal!"

"It's not. I like you. So what. All I care about is that _you're_ OK with that."

Sebastian stopped and pursed his lips tightly.

"Jesus. Where are you from? You can't just say shit like that..."

"Why not?"

"Because...you just can't."

Sebastian felt himself be pulled into a set of strong arms, and in the blink of an eye, he found his nose buried in the crook of Hunter's neck. A scent that was distinctively Hunter tickled his nose, as the other teen's warmth enveloped his cold body.

"What are you doing..." Sebastian whispered weakly, letting Hunter hold him tightly against him.

"This doesn't have to mean anything for you. And all you need to do is ask and I'll let go, but I just needed to do this."

"Hunter, we need to have a talk about this," Sebastian began as he slowly pried himself away from the other teen. "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into," he continued in a tired voice. Not believing that he was going to have this conversation again. But this time, he was determined to make Hunter understand.

The captain raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. His arms were now resting around the taller teen's waist, and surprisingly, Sebastian didn't mind the proximity.

"There are some things you don't want to bring into your life, and that's me."

"That's not true."

"It is. You don't see it now, but you will. What is it exactly you want anyway? Are you looking for a relationship? Because I can't give you that. I won't tell you to leave me alone or keep whatever it is to yourself, and you can wait for as long as you want, but you'll never have it, Hunter." Sebastian's voice was tired, almost defeated.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it? Is this an experimental thing? You want to know what it's like to be with another man? Because like I've offered before, I'll show it to you. You can have that," Sebastian continued in a louder voice, a hint of anger and desperation seeping through his words.

"This conversation is definitely going south."

"You're not making any sense. You don't want a relationship, but you're not looking for some gay sex. What the hell is it then? You want me as your gay pet dog or something?"

"Why do I have to want something from you? Why can't I just be here like this and spend time with you?"

"Because that's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"What?" Sebastian hissed, on the verge of becoming very offended.

"You're somehow fine with the idea of me using you for sex, but you can't stand the idea of us being together in a relationship. That's fucked up, Sebastian."

"You dont-"

"Know what I'm talking about? Trust me, I do. I like you. I really do, and I have no problem admitting it. I'm not going to force you into anything. I wouldn't do that to anyone. And no I don't want a gay pet dog, what the hell is that anyway? Haven't really thought about gay sex either. Not yet anyway."

Sebastian groaned at that.

"Boyfriends? I'm fine not having the title for now. Someday we might, maybe we won't. But the thing is, I don't care."

"Why are you trying to ruin what you have?" Sebastian asked hoarsely. "Unless you are hiding something from me, you have a perfectly normal life, so why would you try so hard to ruin it? I'd kill for normal, Hunter. You don't appreciate what you have enough, because if you did, you'd stay the hell away from me." The last part came out sounding strangled as Sebastian swallowed hard to keep the emotions at bay.

"I may not look like it, but I know what I'm doing."

"You're really annoying."

"I know."

"And stubborn."

"I know."

Sebastian felt the familiar sense of vulnerability as he stared into Hunter's calm and gentle eyes. He wanted so badly to just let everything go and let Hunter in. He desperately wanted someone to see him for what he really was and accept him unconditionally. Despite his uncaring exterior and apathetic demeanor, he had been craving what Hunter was so willing to give. His heart ached as he let Hunter lean forward and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. It hurt so badly to have him so close, that he had to bite his lower lip hard enough to distract himself before he broke down.

"Don't do that," Hunter began gently as he placed a thumb over Sebastian's lip. Sebastian instinctively let go of his lower lip, feeling the dull pain of having bitten down so harshly. Yet, before he could even properly process the sensation, Hunter's thumb was over the exact stop, brushing against it gently as if to make it all better.

Sebastian's resolution wavered as he watched Hunter's concerned eyes were still locked onto his lips. The way a small frown appeared on his face. How Hunter began leaning forward slowly, giving him time to pull away if he needed to. Their lips were only a breath apart when Hunter stopped again, his eyes flickering to meet Sebastian's for brief second as if to ask for permission. Sebastian closed his eyes slowly and gave in to the way Hunter's lips were on his, careful, gentle yet certain. It was chaste, yet more intimate than anything Sebastian had ever experienced in his life.

When their lips parted, Sebastian felt Hunter's hands cupping his cheeks as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and for the first time, Sebastian began to feel nervous. There was no other way to see it anymore. It was true, it was there. Hunter genuinely cared about him in a way that he never thought possible.

"Kiss me again," Sebastian whispered breathlessly.

"Only if you're sure."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Their lips locked again, and this time, Sebastian was leaning into the kiss as well. He pulled Hunter in closer, his fingers tangled in the soft locks of Hunter's hair. Their bodies were flush against one another, Hunter's strong hands placed firmly on the small of his back. The kiss quickly became needy, almost desperate, as Sebastian parted his lips to give the other teen access.

_Rough hands. The sound of chains clinking against the bed post. The heavy breath against his skin._

Sebastian jerked back and pushed Hunter off roughly. He clasped a hand over his mouth, dry-heaving violently as he tried his best to control his body. He felt sick. It was as if all his organs were being squeezed dry. His legs eventually gave in, and he fell to the ground, only avoiding hitting the hard ground because Hunter caught him just in time.

Sebastian tried to tell Hunter to go away. He really did. But the words only came out in strangled whimpers and hitched breaths as he began to sob into his own hands. He was such a mess. He couldn't even handle himself anymore. He was so broken that he couldn't even kiss someone without wanting to throw up all over the place. He would never be alright again, and the thought _frightened _him.

Hunter shifted his body so that he was now sitting next to Sebastian, a protective arm around the other. He remained silent, waiting for Sebastian to collect himself, just glad that Sebastian wasn't pushing his arm away.

"I told you..." Sebastian began quietly, his voice broken. "This is what I am, Hunter...You don't want this..."

"I get to decide what I want and what I don't want. Sebastian, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"...I can't."

"Will you ever?"

"...Maybe. Just not now. I can't."

"OK...it's getting cold. Why don't we go back down."

"Yeah..."

Sebastian let himself be practically carried back to his room. He was grateful that Hunter wasn't asking him any more questions, even though it was clear that he wanted to so badly. Once they were in Sebastian's room, Hunter lingered, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Hunter asked in a subdued voice. Sebastian stilled.

"...Yeah. Sure."

In no time, the two found themselves under the blanket, acutely aware of each others' body heat keeping them warm. Hunter pulled Sebastian closer so that Sebastian's face was buried in the crook of his neck. The taller teen knew that he should pull away, but he didn't. He stayed still, feeling Hunter's chest rising and dropping in a steady rhythm.

He closed his eyes, and the last thing he remembered was Hunter's lips on his forehead kissing him good night.

0


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning. Angst. Like... reviews are always appreciated :)  
**

* * *

0

It was the meadow again.

The same one Hunter had taken him only a few days ago. There was the same ray of sunshine, so warm against his skin. The same breeze that tickled his hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of the dirt and the leaves.

Hunter was standing next to him, holding his hand. He was smiling at him wordlessly, his brilliant green eyes even more radiant under the light. He felt so happy. He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so content and free. He gave Hunter's hand a gentle squeeze.

He turned back to the sky, watching the vibrant green leaves swaying lazily. A small bird chirped a couple of time before flying off from a brunch.

When Sebastian opened his eyes again, he found his nose nuzzling the soft patch of skin on Hunter's neck. It was as if neither of them moved an inch over the course of the night. Hunter's arms were still wrapped tightly around him, holding him firmly against his chest. Sebastian blinked slowly, replaying the details of the dream in his head, as he idly ran his fingers across Hunter's side.

The meadow was gone. The sunlight was gone. But Hunter was still here. Holding him closely.

Sebastian pulled back slowly, trying his best to not wake the other. He laid his head against the pillow and raised a tentative hand. He ran his fingertips against Hunter's distinct jawline, taking in every detail. It was strange. To think that he was lying in bed with Hunter. That he was touching Hunter so intimately. That Hunter Clarington, of all people, had deep feelings for him. That there was someone on this planet that stood by his side without expecting anything in return.

"Good morning."

Sebastian stilled at the sleep-ridden, husky voice. Hunter still had eyes closed, but there was a hint of smile playing on his lips.

"You're not a heavy sleeper, are you?" Sebastian muttered, rolling over to his back. Hunter sighed contently, shifting slightly as he stretched his legs.

"Millitary academy."

"Hn. What time is it?" Sebastian asked and then reached over for his phone. It seemed that he had woken up 7 minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off. "Alright, the alarm's about to go off anyway. Get up," he muttered gruffly, nudging Hunter with his elbow.

"You going to class today?" Hunter asked, extending his arms over his head and bringing one back down to drape around Sebastian's waist.

"Yes, I'm going. And stop being clingy."

Hunter decided to ignore Sebastian's request altogether, and instead settled for wrapping his arm around even more tightly, bringing their bodies closer to one another. Hunter opened his eyes, revealing the same pair of brilliant green eyes that smiled at him in the meadow. Sebastian parted his lips to protest but stilled, as Hunter brushed a loose lock of Sebastian's hair back, grinning at the mess that had become of what was once an immaculately styled do. The other Warbler tried to bat the hand away but was stopped by the way Hunter was running his fingers through his hair so fondly.

"I'll see you in class," Hunter murmured, not forgetting to place a chaste kiss on the other teen's temple before pushing himself off the bed. Sebastian tried his best to look annoyed as he buried his face into the pillow with a groan. He felt the bed shift, and a familiar click let him know that he was alone again in the room.

Sebastian peeked from the pillow, his eyes drifting to where Hunter had been sleeping only a few minutes ago. He placed a hand over the space and marveled at the lingering warmth left behind. Everything about Hunter was so warm.

Just like the ray of sunlight in the meadow.

0

"Is Sebastian OK?"

Hunter turned to the familiar voice of fellow Warbler Nick. The brunette was watching him carefully, looking quite uncertain of himself.

"What?"

"He's been missing a lot of classes and every time I ask him if he's OK, he just tells me he's not feeling well. And I know you've been spending a lot of time with him. Is he OK? Shouldn't he be seeing doctor?"

The captain watched as Nick rambled on, genuine concern flashing in his eyes. He knew someone was bound to ask about Sebastian, and to be completely honest, he hadn't really had any time to sit and think about a good story to get everyone off his and Sebastian's back. The not feeling well excuse was getting old, and judging from Nick's expression, he wasn't going to be able to use it much longer.

"He's fine now. He said he's going to his classes today. You'll see him during lunch."

"Oh," Nick breathed, a small frown on his face. "That's good, I guess. Uh, I'll see you around then. Thanks."

By lunchtime, the Warblers were buzzing with excitement at Sebastian's return. Sebastian had lost quite a bit of weight over the past few days and was looking both physically and emotionally worn out, so no one at the table had a difficult time believing that he had been seriously ill. Many of them clapped him on his shoulders and updated him on what had been going on during practice. They chatted endlessly about song selections and recent gossip. Hunter could see clearly that Sebastian was making an effort to pretend to be listening, nodding and making snide comments here and there. Yet he couldn't ignore how his snarky comments had lost a lot of their usual venom.

Hunter took a small fry into his mouth, just watching the other teen, not even registering all the noise surrounding him. He just wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around him. Bring him close to him. He wanted everyone else gone, but he settled for finishing his lunch, making sure that Sebastian was at least eating something. It was a good thing that he was never the talkative one in the group, because he was really not in the mood to draw any attention to himself.

When the bell went off, notifying everyone of the end of lunchtime, Hunter waited until others began making their way out of the cafeteria before placing a gentle hand on Sebastian's shoulder. He have a quick squeeze and chuckled lowly when Sebastian only rolled his eyes in return.

"Alright Clarington, just because we woke up in each others' arms doesn't mean you have to start acting all lovely dovey."

"This is hardly lovey dovey, and who uses that word anyway."

"Whatever."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sebastian cringed when he realized how quick and forced his voice sounded. Hunter was bound to pick up on it.

"If you want to get some rest, let me know."

"You know I'm not actually sick, right?" Sebastian replied haughtily, putting his tray away.

"You didn't even finish half your lunch."

"I'm not hungry. _Mom_. As much as I appreciate your effort, you need to stop," Sebastian began, turning around to face the other teen. Hunter only raised his eyebrows in return before returning his tray as well.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

Sebastian pursed his lips at the response and rushed right past the other teen.

0

"Whistle? Seriously? I miss Warbler practice for a few days and come back to find that we're performing Whistle?"

Hunter smirked as he watched Sebastian snort ungracefully. After the practice (Sebastian watched for the most part to memorize the steps and observe the overall flow of the routine), the two were back in Sebastian's room, with Sebastian lying on the bed and Hunter swinging idly in the chair.

"You know the song's about blowjobs, right? And a group of guys will be singing that, dancing with each other."

"So?"

"Wow. When you go gay, you go really gay."

Hunter laughed, and Sebastian stilled, realizing how much he enjoyed the sound. The captain pulled himself off the chair and made his way towards the bed. Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow as Hunter plopped onto the spot next to him and stretched lazily.

"Ever heard of the term personal space?" Sebastian questioned sarcastically as Hunter scooted even closer.

"No, not really," Hunter replied with a noncommittal one-shoulder shrug.

"Only if others could see what I see," Sebastian muttered, earning a confused look from the other teen. "Everyone thinks you're serious and moody all the time."

"Well, you're special."

Sebastian's breath hitched at the unexpected comment.

"You are," Hunter spoke barely above a whisper. His eyes locked onto the ceiling above. "I don't think I've ever been myself around anyone since...I don't even remember," he continued softly, drawing random patterns across Sebastian's arm. The other teen listened his silence, letting Hunter's gentle touches.

"When I first started military school, I hated it. Yeah, we looked after one another. We trained and spent so many hours with each other..." Hunter paused. "But we could never be ourselves. Just doing what was told. Always being told to man up. To follow strict orders...I used tell myself that I just had to get through it for a few years, then one day, I realized I became just like everyone else. I started needing things to be in perfect order. I was no longer talking to people. The only way I communicated was either taking commands or giving them. I started being hard on myself and then was doing that to everyone else."

Sebastian blinked slowly, absorbing the information. It caught him by complete surprise that Hunter was laying it all out. For the first time, Hunter was purposefully revealing his insecurities and issues. Sebastian shifted slightly, not sure how to react to the information.

"Then I met you."

Sebastian shifted slowly to look at Hunter, who was still staring at the ceiling with a faraway gaze.

"You were different. You spoke whatever was on your mind. You laughed when you wanted to. You got angry when you felt like it. You didn't care what other people thought of you. I wanted to be like you," Hunter admitted in a subdued voice. Sebastian's lips parted in surprise. Hunter seemed so confident all the time, so sure of everything he did. And to think that that was how Hunter saw him...

"You were the only one who challenged me. You were never afraid of me. You treated me like you treated everyone else, did things on your own terms. You made me realize that I used to be someone before military academy. So thank you."

Hunter finally turned to face Sebastian, an uncharacteristically bashful smile on his face.

Sebastian swallowed visibly at the admission. In the past few days they had spent together, he had never imagined such to be the case. It felt strange to know that he had made an impact on Hunter's life, and a positive one at that, too. All along, he thought Hunter was treating him like some charity case, but the bond between them were obviously a lot deeper than it seemed. He was being appreciated. Needed. And the thought alone made his chest ache.

"My dad found out I was gay last year," Sebastian began slowly, resting his head against the crook of Hunter's neck. "Caught me half naked with some guy at this stupid Christmas party he throws every year."

Hunter brought the other teen closer to him in silent encouragement.

"He denied it at first. Said I was doing it to make him angry. I obviously got pissed of. Told him he was wrong. That I was gay and he better get it through his head. He ignored me and continued entertaining the guests," Sebastian exhaled slowly before continuing. "You know how in movies and stuff, teens go doing everything in their power to piss their parents off? Yeah, I did that. I began to make up lies about how I was with some guy I met at a party. Told everyone, made sure it spread."

Sebastian let out a hollow, bitter laugh.

"Dad found out eventually. He couldn't stand how his son was a disgusting fag. Sent me off to Dalton because he couldn't stand the sight of me. Thought that locking me up here would change me, because being surrounded by other hormonal teenage boys was _clearly _going to help my case," Sebastian continued, his voice sarcastic and bitter. He paused for a brief moment, and when he opened his mouth again, everything came out barely above a whisper. "I should've stopped...but I couldn't. I was so angry. I wanted to get back at him so badly. But..."

Sebastian faltered and stopped. Hunter didn't miss the way the other teen's voice trembled almost undetectably.

"So yeah, that's the story of my life."

Hunter knew there was a lot more to the story. He knew Sebastian was letting him in on only a small fraction, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Not yet at least. Sebastian was finally opening up to him, and he wasn't going to risk ruining it by pressuring him. Instead, he tightened his arm around the other buried his nose in his hair.

Baby steps. He could live with that.

0

The two ended up sleeping in Sebastian's room again. This time, Sebastian had a dreamless sleep, which he was glad for. And just like the morning before, he woke to the sound of Hunter's even breathing, warmth from his body and a pair of strong arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. It made him feel like today was going to be alright. Made him believe that he was safe for a change. He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to fight the small smile forcing its way onto his lips.

He drifted back to sleep until the alarm went off, efficiently waking both teen up immediately. Hunter kissed his forehead before leaving the room to get ready, and Sebastian stretched on the bed lazily, ready for a new day.

Hunter stifled a yawn as he glanced at the clock on the wall of his chemistry class. It was almost lunchtime, which meant he would be seeing Sebastian again. He had texted the other a couple of times, only to be ignored, which wasn't a surprise considering how rarely Sebastian texted anyone back. He stretched his legs out in front of him, just staring at the board ahead of him but not listening to a word the teacher was saying.

As soon as class was out, Hunter beelined to the cafeteria, right to the usual table. The chemistry class was the furthest from the cafeteria, which meant that he was usually the last of the Warblers to arrive. He frowned in confusion when he didn't see Sebastian in the crowd. He sat down, nodding curtly at the greetings thrown his way. He gave himself five more minutes, yet Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Smythe?" Hunter asked in what he hoped was a persuasive enough apathetic tone. Nick looked up from his lunch.

"He went home."

As soon as he registered the words, Hunter felt his blood run ice cold. It was a miracle that he managed to squeeze out the next question.

"...What?"

"I saw him talking to the headmaster in the hallway. Something about family emergency and how a car was waiting to take him home."

"When," Hunter asked, trying his best to keep his voice leveled. Nick stared at him curiously but answered anyway.

"Uh, like a couple of hours ago, I guess?"

Hunter felt paralyzed. He instinctively knew something terrible was about to happen. He felt sick as images of his worst speculations flashed before him. It didn't matter at that moment if his guesses were wrong or not. He didn't care that there was no evidence to back anything up. He knew Sebastian was in danger, and that alone was enough to make him nearly lose his mind. He had promised himself to keep the other teen out of danger. To protect him, no matter what he took. But he had gone about his life, completely oblivious, utterly useless, and it made him sick.

He only realized that his hands were trembling with anger and nauseating level of anxiety when Nick placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him what was wrong. Hunter excused himself with the excuse that he had forgotten something important and rushed off before anyone could ask any more questions. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sebastian's number.

He didn't pick up.

The process was repeated 5 times before Hunter gave up and began texting furiously.

_Where r u_

When he didn't receive an answer for a good minute that seemed more like an hour, Hunter messaged him again.

_Please tell me if u r reading this_

Still nothing.

Hunter grit his teeth and ran to the main office, ignoring a teacher's voice yelling at him to stop running. He pushed the doors open violently and approached the lady behind the computer. She looked at him in surprise, her fingers frozen on the keyboard.

"Sebastian Smythe. I need his address."

"Pardon?"

"Sebastian Smythe. I'm a friend of his. I need his home address," Hunter repeated, slower this time. His heart was pounding against his chest and his skull, and not as a result of the running. He was so close to smashing the computer against the wall in sheer panic and frustration at the way she was just_ staring _at him. _Why the fuck wasn't she doing anything?_

"I'm afraid I can't just give information like that away."

"I need his address, _now_," Hunter growled, his knuckled turning white to his sides.

"I can't do that. Now may I ask-"

Hunter didn't even bother to stay and listen to the words coming out of her mouth. He hurried back out into the hallway, his phone in his hand. Should he call 911? Call the cops? He wanted to so badly, but at the same time, he didn't know if it would make things worse for Sebastian. His shoulders slumped in defeat at he realization that he didn't know anything about someone who was supposed to be so special to him. It was pathetic. He didn't even know what was going on in Sebastian's like. Didn't know where he lived. Didn't know who he could..._oh_.

Hunter sprinted back towards the cafeteria and grabbed Nick roughly by the arm, ignoring his protest and the shocked expressions of other occupants in the room. He pulled the Warbler out into the hallway, trying his best to keep his temper in check. He closed his eyes and counted to three, and when he opened his eyes, he was glad that Nick wasn't asking him any questions. If anything, he just looked worried at his erratic behavior.

"Do you know where Sebastian lives?" Hunter asked slowly, his heart beating so quickly in anticipation, that he was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Um. No, why?"

"Who would know. I need a name. Now."

"Why? What's going on."

"_Now_!" Hunter yelled and immediately put his hands up in apology at Nick's apprehensive expression.

"Um..I don't know who would. I mean, he never really talked about his personal life... What's going on? Is Sebastian OK?"

"I'll explain later. So you don't know anyone that would know."

"I don't think so. Look, even if I did, you know you can't leave campus without permission, right?" Nick began hesitantly, lowering his voice as a few students passed by. "Seriously, what the hell's going on? Do I have to call the cops?"

"_Fuck_!" Hunter cursed under his breath. Damn Dalton Academy and their rules! The only way he was going to leave the campus was with his parents' consent. He could call his parents, but that meant he had to come up with a very good excuse. What could he possibly say? Should he just run out and hope that the gates are open?

"-ter. Hunter!"

Hunter snapped out of his deep train of thoughts by Nick's harsh voice. He looked alarmed now, his usually playful demeanor completely gone. Hunter opened his mouth but stopped when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down. A new message. From Sebastian.

_Im fine_

The Warbler stared at the screen. A part of him was glad that he got any reply, but a significant part of him wasn't even remotely convinced. There was something going on. If not now, something was going to happen, and here he was, just standing in the hallway, unable to do anything. He dialed the number, but Sebastian didn't pick up. Again.

_Please answer _

Hunter texted back, barely managing to type it out without breaking his phone in the process. Nick continued to stare at him, biting his lips nervously. When he didn't get a reply, Hunter tried calling again, only to find that Sebastian's phone was now turned off.

"Shit!" Hunter hissed and ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

He wished that someone would just tell him what to do.

0


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Even more angst. Like...serious angst. And oh, trigger warning**.

* * *

0

Hunter texted Sebastain throughout the day, switching from pleading to apologizing to making vague threats about how he was going to call the cops or tell someone if he didn't answer immediately. Yet, all his attempts were futile as he got nothing in return. All his calls were going straight to his voicemail, which meant that Sebastian probably wasn't even checking the texts as well. He contemplated filing for missing person and remembered that it hadn't even been 24 hours. He was out of options, and he was growing increasingly aggravated.

As much as he hated himself for not knowing anything about Sebastian, he began to resent everyone else as well. Sebastian had been at the academy for a good year, yet no one could tell him anything about his home or his family, other than the fact that his father was some successful businessman, with multiple speculations regarding his mother.

He swore he had died a thousand times in the hours that he waited for Sebastian to contact him. He couldn't eat. Couldn't even bring himself to drink water to alleviate the pain in his throat. He only succeeded in pacing aimlessly in his room, not being able to sit still for more than a few seconds. He kept looking at his phone, as if it was going to make Sebastian call or text him back.

It was almost 3 in the morning when Hunter received another message from Sebastian. When he did read it, his gut wrenched at the simple words.

_im fine_

He was sure that he was very close to destroying the phone in his hand. He would have smashed it against the wall if it wasn't for the fact that it was the only channel of communication he had with the other Warbler. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before typing a reply.

_When r u coming back?_

This time, the reply was much quicker.

_Tomorrow_

Hunter relaxed visibly at the word, but there was no question that he was on high alert. So many scenarios were running through his head, all equally infuriating and sickening. He didn't want to be pessimistic, but he remembered the scars on Sebastian's body that night. The angry cuts and bruises. Teeth marks. The way Sebastian broke down, the way he flinched at physical touch. How something as seemingly simple as kissing turned him into a sobbing, dry-heaving mess.

Hunter ran his fingers across the keypad but came up empty. He had so many questions, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Not over the phone anyway. He was determined to get answers this time when Sebastian came back. He glanced at the time warily. He still had a few good hours to go before Sebastian would be back on campus, and every second that ticked by was _agonizing_. Worry began eating him from inside out all over again, and just when he thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

Hunter closed his eyes, trying to get some shut eye. The rational part of his brain told him that he should stop thinking so much, that expecting the worst possible case scenario was only useful during military training and not in a situation like this. He couldn't torture himself anymore. He had to believe Sebastian was really OK if he was going to hold onto the miniscule amount of sanity left in his system.

He tried to remember the good. How they laughed and joked with each other at the burger joint. How he had been so oblivious to the waitress flirting that Sebastian continued to make fun of him for the rest of the day. He conjured up the image of Sebastian sleeping peacefully next to him, and only then was he able to experience a sense of calm that enabled him to drift into sleep.

0

Hunter was sure he was going to lose it. He was teetering on the edge. When Sebastian was nowhere to be seen during lunch, Hunter told himself that he must have left the house late. Then dinner came around, and Sebastian was still nowhere in sight. He stormed through the entire school, asking any fellow Warblers in sight if they had seen him, all to no avail. He only got a few curious looks and questions, but nothing useful. Nick seemed to be the only one worried, and Hunter was glad that Nick had kept quite about his recent erratic behavior.

After rushing through Warbler practice (Hunter hadn't canceled it only because he was sure that practicing would get his mind off things) and making two member almost cry, he did another campus wide search of Sebastian. All his calls and texts were still going unanswered.

His final destination was the dormitory hall. He went right past his room, straight to Sebastian's. He stopped and listened for a second for any sign of the usual occupant, but he didn't hear anything. He knocked and was met with silence again. Cursing under his breath, he reached for the handle, figuring that Sebastian can bitch at him all he wants later, but he desperately needed to _see_ him.

Hunter stilled when he realized that the door was unlocked. It was locked only a few hours ago, which meant that Sebastian had indeed returned to campus. So why the hell hadn't he contacted him?

It was dark in the room.

Hunter switched the light on and looked around the room, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He slowly made his way inside, on high alert for any sound. There was nothing. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something didn't feel right.

Then Hunter noticed Sebastian's phone placed on the desk. He stalked over and turned on the screen. He didn't know the password so he gave up and placed it back on the furniture. So Sebastian had been in here...and Sebastian always carried his phone around, which meant...

Bathroom.

Hunter cursed inwardly at his stupidity. Why _didn't _he look in the bathroom? He swung the door open, letting the light from the room illuminate the small, dark space. Hunter inhaled sharply as his eyes immediately locked onto a figure huddled in the shower booth. There was no water anywhere. Everything was perfectly dry. He vaguely registered a clean towel hanging off to the side. A few bottles arranged neatly in a row.

Sebastian was sitting there. Completely still with his legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes were open, but they weren't focused. He looked like one of those porcelain dolls that one of his aunts used to collect, and the sight sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. Sebastian was so completely still and lifeless that he began to wonder if Sebastian was even aware of the fact that he was standing there.

"Sebastian," Hunter called out quietly as he took a tentative step forward. He continued, one foot in front of the other, waiting for Sebastian to look up or say something, or do _something_ to let him know that he was conscious. He lowered himself until he was on his knees in front of Sebastian and suppressed a shudder as Sebastian's eyes stared right past him, at an imaginary point behind him.

"Seb, can you hear me?" Hunter asked gently, relaxing only when Sebastian blinked slowly.

"Are you OK?" he continued, his scanning the body before him for any obvious sign of harm or pain. Hunter didn't want to admit it, but he was frightened. Sebastian looked so fragile sitting against the cold bathroom tiles. He was pale, ghastly so, and the way his arms were just hanging limply to his sides was starting to make Hunter more nervous that he'd admit.

"Seb, say something," Hunter tried again, doing his best to keep his voice calm. He instinctively knew that he shouldn't raise his voice or show any sign of the full blown panic raging inside him. Even if he wasn't, he had to appear strong for needed him. He had to be patient.

"Seb, I'm going to take you to your bed OK? It's going to get cold sitting here."

Hunter carefully wrapped his arms around the other teen, pausing for a minute to gauge for any negative reaction. When none came, he gently hoisted the other up, biting back a groan as he strained to support the weight. As he made his way to the bed, Hunter couldn't help but notice how Sebastian was leaning completely lifeless against him, without a single word of protest.

After fumbling for a bit, Hunter laid Sebastian on the bed and took a hand into his. He was growing increasingly worried at the lack of any verbal or physical response from the other teen. Whatever the reason for it was, Hunter wasn't sure if he was ready to know. He knew enough about PTSD from military academy to recognize the signs, and judging from the way Sebastian was behaving, something had gone terribly wrong. He wanted to demand to know what had happened but swallowed all his questions back.

Instead, Hunter waited in silence, brushing his thumb against the hand and gently squeezing it every once in a while to let Sebastian know that he was there, right next to him. Sebastian only blinked slowly, seemingly oblivious to the actions. Hunter wasn't sure if he should call someone or not. He wasn't a doctor or a psychologist or a counselor. He didn't know a thing about dealing with a situation like his, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Sebastian's side. So he stayed.

About an hour later, Sebastian had fallen asleep. Only then did Hunter exhaled loudly, his breath coming out in erratic shudders. He took his free hand and rubbed his face roughly with it before running his fingers through his hair. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

There were so many horrendous images running through his head. What could have possibly happened to Sebastian for him to just...snap like this. Whatever happened broke him in a way Hunter didn't think possible. At least back then, he was angry, he lashed out, yelled and cried. There was still enough life left in him to give Hunter a glimmer or hope, but today...

Hunter continued to sit in silence, just watching the sleeping figure. After a few minutes, Hunter climbed onto the bed as well and pulled the blanket over their bodies. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking Sebastian into his arms. And for the first time in a very long time, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face another day.

0

When Hunter opened his eyes again, he found himself alone on the bed.

He instinctively reached for the spot where Sebastian was and saw that there wasn't any trace of warmth. _Sebastian had left the room quite a while ago_. He looked around to make sure that it wasn't his own room, that he hadn't imagined Sebastian's return. He pulled his phone out and checked that it had only been less than two hours. How could he have missed Sebastian leaving the room?

Cursing under his breath, Hunter jumped out of bed and dialed the other teen's number, only to find that Sebastian had left his phone by the bed. He felt his blood run cold. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing properly anymore. There was this big lump in his throat that made it difficult to swallow. His hands were fumbling uncontrollably as he ran to the bathroom and yanked the door open. It was empty.

He sprinted into the hallway to find it unoccupied as well.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair roughly, wondering where Sebastian could possibly be. The only place students had access to at this hour was...the _common room_.

He turned a sharp corner and tumbled into the common room, but found it dark. Even when he turned the lights on, he found nobody. It was eerily quiet in the large room, and the usually familiar and cozy furniture seemed daunting the very minute. He turned on his heels and ran through the hallway, checking every corner but coming up blank. No one could leave the dorms...which meant Sebastian had to be someone in the building. But where?

There was no hidden basement.

But there was a rooftop that Sebastian knew of. But he didn't have a key...had he kept the door unlocked? But he never forgot...

Without bothering to come up with the answer, Hunter sprinted to the door leading to the rooftop. With his heart pounding against his chest and his head until he was dizzy, he turned the handle and to his dread and surprise found it unlocked. And his gut feeling told him that Sebastian was up there, and definitely not to simply enjoy the scenery this time.

Hunter wished he could run faster. He ignored his muscles protesting as he propelled himself up the stairs. When he pushed the door open, he inhaled sharply at the sudden coldness that hit him.

Then he saw him.

Sebastian was standing at the edge of the roof, staring straight ahead into the woods, as if he didn't even hear Hunter. Hunter stood still, afraid that any noise would surprise Sebastian into slipping and free-falling. He finally understood what it meant to be paralyzed with fear. He vaguely registered how much his hands were trembling to his sides. His legs felt heavy, his knees locked. It felt as if his feet were bolted to the cold surface underneath him. What could he do? What was he supposed to do? One wrong move, one tiny mistake, and Sebastian would be gone. Forever. He had waiting in agony for the last two days to see him again, but now he was facing the possibility of never being able to see him smiling again. To listen to sarcastic banters and insults. To hold him in his arms as he drifted to sleep.

One mistake, and he'd wake up to see a world in which Sebastian didn't exist anymore.

And the realization suffocated him. It made him want to wail like a child and demand that everything be fixed.

What could he do? Why didn't anyone prepare him for this?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian turned around slowly, his feet still bordering the edge of the building. Hunter had expected fear or anguish in those eyes, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it made his stomach clench tightly in pain. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any more helpless, it only got worse.

"Sebastian, don't do this."

Hunter took a step forward and stopped when he saw Sebastian take a tiny step back.

"I'm glad you're the last thing I see before I go."

"Please. Don't do this," Hunter pleaded, eyeing the tiny distance between Sebastian's feet and the edge of the building.

"Apparently, you end up in hell if you commit suicide."

"Sebastian..."

"I guess I'll just be going from one hell to another," Sebastian continued with a bitter laugh.

"Sebastian. Let's talk about this."

"Oh wait. Dad said that I belong in hell for being such a disgusting cocksucker. I guess I can't win."

"Sebastian. Come on. I'm right here."

"You know...I liked spending time with you. I'm glad you took me to that meadow."

He took a tiny step backwards, sending himself even closer to the edge, and Hunter swore he felt something explode inside him.

"Sebastian..."

"And I like you. I really do. You're the first person in my life to mean something to me."

"Then don't do this."

"That's why I'd never drag you to hell with me. Here, there...if you were with me, that's where you'd end up. It's the last thing I can do for you...after all you've done for me. You have a home. I have nowhere else to go."

"You do. Right here, with me," Hunter took another stop forward, his voice stronger. "So please, come here."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I'm right here. Just walk towards me," he continued, taking another tentative step forward. He was so tense right now, ready to jump and catch Sebastian if he decided to just fall back. Cautiously, he continued to measure the distance between them. Only if he could get close enough to get a hold of Sebastian...

"Then what, Hunter?" Sebastian whispered in a defeated voice that broke Hunter's already strained heart. He looked so pitifully alone and abandoned, his usually brilliant green eyes staring at his own feet with nothing but hopelessness. Hunter took his momentary distraction to take a few steps forward until they were almost an arm's reach away from one another.

"Be with me. That's all I ask. Just let me in and I'll do everything."

"I'm so tired..."

"I know. I know," Hunter murmured as he took that final step and finally managed to hold onto Sebastian's arm. They were so close to the edge now that one wrong move would undoubtedly send both of them toppling over.

"I just want it to end...Why wouldn't you let me..." Sebastian whispered as Hunter pulled the other into a tight embrace. Hunter felt his legs shake as the adrenaline began to run off. He stepped back slowly and exhaled only when there were a safe distance away from the edge. He shut his eyes tightly, just feeling the other teen against him, glad that he finally had Sebastian in his arms again.

* * *

**A/N: Up next. The secret's out. Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter...I'm feeling a bit...worried? weary?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you SO much for the overwhelmingly kind reviews for my last chapter! I'm simply blown away by the response and I can only hope that you continue to enjoy this story :)**

* * *

0

Hunter finally understood what it means to be numb with too many feelings. He recalled the rapid escalation of emotions that had run through his system. He remembered how they accumulated until he was sure that he couldn't breathe anymore. But as he began making that journey back to his room, he couldn't feel a thing. All he could think about was how heavy Sebastian felt leaning against him. All he could focus on was putting one foot down before the other and leading both of them to the bottom of the staircase.

He knew he was still shaken up, still in utter shock at what had just happened. He knew that he must be angry that Sebastian was driven to the point where he considered ending his own life. He was sure that a significant part of him was relieved that the said teen was safely in his arms. He knew he was feeling all these things somewhere deep down, but right now he just felt numb. It was as if he was running on auto-pilot, just walking and walking through the dimly lit hallway.

By the time he was back in his room, his mind was buzzing with thoughts and images that made his stomach churn violently. It finally hit him how the situation really could've turned out. He visioned Sebastian lying limp on the ground below, his limbs broken and twisted, his eyes open and lifeless, with blood everywhere. And he had to control his breathing to make sure that he didn't empty the content of his stomach all over the floor.

Would he have been able to handle it? Probably not. He didn't think he could live with himself if it had happened. He looked down and realized his fingers were still shaking. He balled them up into tight fists just so Sebastian wouldn't see what a mess he was.

Sebastian was now standing in front of him, his shoulders slumped, his eyes tired. He looked so much smaller all of a sudden. There was no trace of the usual pride and the pompous attitude he wore around everywhere. And as Hunter stood, watching the other in silence, he realized that he was finally seeing Sebastian for what he truly was. There was no more acting. No more face to appear stronger than who he really was. This was Sebastian Smythe with all the emotional baggage, with all his vulnerability and weaknesses, and strange as it sounded, Hunter had never felt a stronger pull towards him.

It was at that moment when Hunter felt all the pent up emotions dissipating. The anger and fear and panic were all slipping away, replaced by relief at the recognition that Sebastian was in fact alive in front of him. He was tangible. Safe. And that's the only thing that mattered right now.

Hunter wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's wrist and pulled him towards him. He heard a small gasp of surprise, but didn't let go. He held Sebastian in his arms with almost fierce desperation, needing to remind himself that Sebastian was alive and breathing this very moment. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of the other teen. His fingers tightened around Sebastian's back, holding him even closer, as Sebastian let himself be held.

Sebastian wanted to hate Hunter. He really did. He had every intention of making that jump. To put an end to everything. But when he heard the door open and realized that it was Hunter standing behind him, he couldn't. Before he knew it, Hunter was pulling him away from the edge. And right now, he was just so damn tired. He wanted to just lie down and sleep, with Hunter's arms draped around him to keep the nightmares at bay.

"Don't...Don't you ever do that again," Hunter whispered hoarsely, pulling himself away so he could stare into Sebastian's eyes. He ran his thumbs across the other teen's cheeks as he pressed his forehead against the other's. "Don't you dare do anything like that again..."

"Why do you care?" Sebastian asked weakly, and Hunter could see that there was no sarcasm or accusation in the voice. It almost seemed that Sebastian was honestly curious about the answer.

"Have you not been listening to a single thing I've been saying?" Hunter replied, feeling the familiar frustration building inside him again. He knew that he shouldn't be losing his temper right now, but Sebastian really wasn't helping his case.

"It'd help if it made any sense," Sebastian bit back, the familiar flare of anger and sarcasm evident in his voice. Hunter bit back a retort, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere if they continued this. Instead, he decided to change the subject altogether.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hunter took the slight flinching as a definitive yes.

"Let me take a look."

"...No."

"Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"Stop doing that," Sebastian hissed vehemently.

"Doing what?"

"Don't bullshit me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't think I do," Hunter countered as he gently led Sebastian to the bed. The taller Warbler sat on the furniture, albeit reluctantly.

"You think you can keep threatening me with the whole calling the cops or whatever, and that shit's getting old."

"You're hurt but you're not showing me anything. What other options do I have."

"How about just leaving me alone."

Hunter watched as Sebastian broke eye contact and began staring at an imaginary point on a nearby wall. Hunter sighed and counted to three in his head.

"Aren't we past this?" Hunter asked tiredly and grabbed the other by the chin, forcing them to make eye contact again. "I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me. Now are you going to let me see where you're hurt or are we just going to drag this on until that happens anyway?"

"Screw you, I don't have to show you anything."

"Sebastian. Why won't you let me see?" Hunter asked in a leveled voice, fixing an intense gaze on the other other. Sebastian stilled and began idly playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm fine," Sebastian muttered, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

"Bullshit," Hunter called out, gently prying the arms away. Sebastian glared at the other teen, but it was promptly ignored as Hunter ran his fingers gently alongside his jawline before trailing down his neck and finally settling right below the collarbones.

"I'm going to unbutton your shirt, alright?" Hunter continued, his voice low and affirmative. And against his expectation, Sebastian only sat still, his eyes searching. Hunter decided to move before the other changed his mind and began unbuttoning the shirt one by one. He could see Sebastian's eyes wavering, a series of emotions flickering in those orbs, yet Sebastian said nothing.

Hunter bit back an angry growl when angry red marks began to appear. There were cuts and bruises, much worse than what he had seen before, and as more and more were exposed, Hunter was caught between the need to hold Sebastian again and to find the bastard who did this and beat him into an unrecognizable pulp.

Once all the buttons were undone, Hunter slowly slid the fabric off Sebastian's shoulders, stopping only momentarily before removing the shirt entirely. There were thin, long red lines running down Sebastian's back, and he immediately knew what caused them. Then there were the bite marks, with a few that had clearly drawn blood. _What sort of sick, sadistic bastard_...

"Who did this to you," Hunter growled, his voice dangerous even to his ears. He had never felt so much unadulterated anger in his life. Seeing Sebastian so broke had angered him. Suspicions and speculations about what Sebastian was growing through had angered him, too. But they were nothing compared to what he was feeling as he traced his fingers along tangible proof of the pain and suffering Sebastian had to endure.

"Don't ask me that," Sebastian replied hoarsely, dropping his head.

"_Who did this to you_," Hunter repeated, accentuating every word.

"Just drop it, alright?" Sebastian hissed, snatching his shirt off the bed. However, Hunter immediately pulled it away, his eyes warning.

"Tell me who did this."

"It's none of your business!"

"Don't. You and I both know it's my business."

"You keep me from jumping off a building and all of a sudden you think you own me? Fuck you, Clarington. I don't have to answer any of your questions and I damn well don't owe you any explanations."

"You will tell me who did this, or I'm going to personally take a visit to your house and get the answers myself."

"So we're back to threatening now. Great. Go ahead. Do it. I'll make sure I'm dead before you get back."

Hunter stopped abruptly at the statement. It was as if his blood was replaced with ice, then immediately with boiling water. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Sebastian's mouth. And as the words began to sink in, they began to hurt.

"Don't you-"

"Don't I dare? Newsflash, I do dare. You think you're the only one who can blackmail people? Manipulate people into having everything your way?"

"I've never blackmailed you!"

"That's all you've been doing since you saw me that day. With you, it's always calling the cops or telling someone. Well, guess what. They're _my_ problems, not yours. I never asked you to make them yours and I'm not doing that now!"

"Fine! I'll admit that I shouldn't have done that, but you're making it really difficult for me too."

"Oh, I'm making your life difficult?"

"Yes, because you won't tell me anything!"

"Tell me how that's any of your concern."

"It _is_ my concern, because I care about you and I'll not risk losing you ever again."

It was Sebastian's turn to come to a complete halt again.

"See, you're doing that again," Sebastian began hoarsely, his eyes suddenly sad and defeated.

"Doing what?"

"That thing! You say shit to manipulate me! To make me tell you things I don't want!"

"You think I'm pretending to care about you just to get information out of you?"

"That's exactly what I think and I'm asking you to stop."

Hunter let out a strained laugh that made Sebastian immediately guilty. He hadn't meant to make the accusation. Even in his state, he knew Hunter had been nothing but genuine towards him, but somehow, his words always came out twisted and bitter. It was as if he had no control over them, and now Hunter was going to walk out of his life.

And he'd have no one but himself to blame.

"You know...I've tried to keep myself from saying this, for your sake," Hunter began drily. Sebastian flinched, bracing himself for the inevitable. Hunter was going to leave him, and the thought made it difficult for him to breathe. But it was going to be for the better. He couldn't drag Hunter into his miserable life. He deserved so much better.

"I was going to wait until a better time," Hunter continued, oblivious to the other teen's internal turmoil. Sebastian shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the words to finally hit.

"I'm in love with you."

It seemed as if everything had come to a halt. He was sure that even his heart came to a complete stop at the words. Surely, he must be hearing things now...

"I can't stop thinking about you. I need to know that you're safe all the time. I can't just sit around and see this happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore because I'm so in love with you. And I know I'm being a selfish asshole for laying this out on you now, but if this is going to make you understand, then whatever."

"...Stop," Sebastian whispered, clasping his hands over his ears. Hunter only pulled the hands away, ignoring the other's plea to stop.

"No, you're going to hear me, and you're going to accept it. All the things I do for you, I do it for me, because I need you to be happy. You can make fun of me all you want later, but there's nothing else I want more right now than for you to just trust me. Choose me, Sebastian. That's all I ask."

"You can't be in love with me!" Sebastian yelled back angrily. "You don't even know what I am!"

"I already know what happened to you! And I'm telling you now that it doesn't change who you are or how I feel about you."

"You...you can't know..." Sebastian whispered, his fingers trembling to his sides.

"I do know. I don't know who did it, but I know what happened."

"You don't...you don't..."

"I do."

Sebastian let out a strangled sob as Hunter brought their bodies against one another. And as Hunter drew soothing patterns on the other teen's back, he could see how tired and lost Sebastian was. He was shaking uncontrollably, his fingers fisting the fabric of Hunter's shirt desperately, and the sound of Sebastian crying so helplessly against him made his heart clench tightly in his chest again. He wondered if there was anything he could say to make it all better, but he settled for silence.

"I'm so sick of everything..." Sebastian whispered as he continued to cry. Hunter waited patiently, running his fingers gently through Sebastian's head as the taller teen remained leaning against him, his head on his shoulder.

"My dad never approved of me being gay," Sebastian began weakly once the sobbing died down, and Hunter pulled him in even closer in silent encouragement. "He's so disgusted with me, he refused to even acknowledge my existence unless I was needed at a party or some social event to show everyone else what a picture perfect family he had.

"Then he found a use for me...and the perfect way to punish his faggot son for the sins he had committed. He had partners, friends, or whatever the fuck he called them, that wanted boys like me."

Hunter swallowed hard, trying to his best to keep from lashing out in anger. He could feel the bile rise in his throat as the story continued. He thought he was prepared to hear the story, but this confirmation of his suspicion was proving to be a lot more than he could handle.

"So dad offered me in return for their...business favors. I remembered the first time it happened...they tied me down and left me on a bed. I screamed and screamed, hoping that someone would come and help me. But no one came...then I was sent back home as if nothing had happened. Do you know what he said as soon as he saw me?"

Hunter waited silently for the answer.

"He said he was doing me a favor. Told me..._but you fags like taking it up the ass_."

Hunter shut his eyes in his best effort to control the anger that was burning him from the inside.

"He told me I could go to the police all I want but no one would believe me. He said there wasn't anything money couldn't buy, and you know? It's true. I've seen it happen. There's nothing I can do. He'd win. Every single time.

"Then I came back here and lied to myself that it'd be fine as long as I kept that shit buried somewhere deep it happened again. And again...Every time I was called home, it was because another one of his..._friends _needed me. Dad told me I was finally good for something..."

Hunter closed his eyes and counted to ten. So much anger and disgust had built up inside him over the course of the admission that he wasn't entirely sure that he'd be able to control himself when he began speaking again. He wanted nothing more than to drive straight to the Smythe house and kill the bastard and find everyone else involved and wipe out their existence. And he'd do it without an ounce of hesitation or regret. He wanted to scream, yell or kick or anything violent enough to release some of the pent up anger. He needed to break something, destroy something, but he reminded himself that he was holding Sebastian in his arms right now.

He wanted to demand to know why Sebastian had kept everything a secret, but he didn't. Sebastian had finally mustered up enough courage to tell him the truth, and he wasn't going to screw it up. So he decided to leave the rest for another day. Right now, he was fairly sure that both he and Sebastian needed some sleep to recover from the events of the day.

"Stay here,"Hunter murmured as he pulled Sebastian on the bed and pulled the blanket over the two. "Just sleep for now."

Sebastian seemed confused at the sudden change in demeanor, but something told Hunter that the other teen appreciated the gesture. There were still questions that needed to be answered and problems that definitely needed to be solved, but Hunter knew he needed more time to let everything sink in. He had to be careful now. He couldn't afford to start with the irrational demands and yelling again. For now, he was going to revel in the fact that Sebastian was sleeping soundly next to him.

But tomorrow, he was going to change everything.

0


	14. Chapter 14

0

Hunter wasn't sure if it was his sudden confession of love for the other man or the fact that the events of last night was sinking in, but Hunter woke up feeling like a completely changed man. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the pale light slipping into his room between the curtains, and as soon as he was seeing clearly again, he immediately looked down to confirm that it was indeed Sebastian sleeping in his arms.

He let himself a single sigh of relief in knowing that Sebastian was safe and sound, that things hadn't taken a wrong turn last night. He shifted carefully as to not wake the other up and began stroking the base of Sebastian's neck, playing with the loose locks of hair. He had a lot of thinking and planning that needed to be done. And he was going to have to be damn careful not to allow a single mistake. He was finally seeing what was at stake, and something told him that he wasn't even close to seeing everything there was to know.

He had a mission. He was never going to let anyone hurt Sebastian ever again, and he was going to make damn sure of it. He didn't care if he was facing the powerful Smythes. He couldn't give a damn if he had to go against the president of the United States if he needed to. But for the time thing, he had to remain rational and practical. He was 17, but he had always been mature for his age. Perhaps it came with being from a military academy, perhaps he got it from his parents, but he wasn't about to act like a little teenager and fool himself into thinking he could handle this on his own.

He was smarter than that, and he was more than willing to put Sebastian's safety before his ego. Now, he wasn't in possession of any significant amount of power in terms of the law or the grand scheme of the rest of Ohio, but he did have a valuable asset. He had connections. More accurately, his family had powerful connections. He doubted that the Clarington name ranked as high as the Smythes in the social ladder, but it was still much better than nothing.

He doubted his mother would require much persuasion. She was a woman of compassion. She had devoted most of her life engaged in charity work (not that Hunter would ever consider Sebastian a charity case). The real problem was his father. It wasn't that he hated his own father. Far from it, actually. He respected the man for his dedication to excellence and discipline. He had never done any wrong to him or those around him and wouldn't allow anyone to bring harm to his own family.

But at the same time, they weren't exactly close to each other. When Hunter was little, he rarely got to see his father, who was always abroad or being called into important meetings. Even as a kid, Hunter never demanded his father's attention. He knew that the man was busy, and his mother had made sure that both she and Hunter remained proud of the man he was. But the time apart led to the inevitable. They never grew exactly close to each other. They didn't fight or argue, but they also didn't share personal details of their lives.

And as far as he was concerned, his father could very well be downright homophobic, and if that were the case, bringing into light that both his son and the boy who Hunter's trying to help are gay may not go as well as planned. His father had never given him any reason to be homophobic, but he had never given him any reasons to believe that he was accepting either. Memories of both his father and his grandfather consisted of telling him how to be a man, how to be tough. And Hunter had a difficult time persuading himself that they'd be receptive of both his and Sebastian's sexuality.

In the end, the biggest obstacle was to somehow persuade Sebastian to agree to take the offer in the first place. Unfortunately, if his past behavior was any indication, Sebastian would probably scream bloody murder than agree to make his secret known to another breathing human being. Hunter closed his eyes again and groaned inwardly at the issue at hand. Why Sebastian was being so damn stubborn, he wasn't entirely sure. Yes, he understood that Sebastian would be ashamed of what happened (not that he agreed at all), but wouldn't he want to do anything possible to make sure it never happened again?

Deep down, Hunter knew the reason. That last shred of dignity was all Sebastian had, and he'd rather kill himself than let that go. The more he thought about it, the more be began to understand, but he had to stop himself from accepting that. He wasn't going to let this go on. It was now up to him to persuade Sebastian to listen to him. But how?

"I can't sleep because of how loud you're thinking."

Hunter stilled at the sudden voice and looked down to see that Sebastian was scowling with his eyes still closed.

"Morning," Hunter greeted, glad that it was Saturday and that they didn't have to rush to get to class. Actually, he didn't even know what time it was and didn't care. He had more pressing matters he had to address.

Sebastian groaned but didn't make a move to get off the bed. Hunter took it as a sign that he needed more sleep and just remained silent. And in less than 5 minutes, Sebastian was fast asleep again. OK, maybe he could catch a bit more sleeping before he continued with the planning. Hunter closed his eyes and buried his nose into the familiar mop of brown locks. Yes, some rest will do both of them some good.

0

Hunter snapped wide awake to a sudden shift of the mattress, followed by a blur of limbs jumping out of the bed and rushing straight to the bathroom. He kicked the remaining blanket away and followed Sebastian, his heartbeat picking up rapidly at the sight of Sebastian fumbling frantically for the toilet. And before he could even call out the other's name, Sebastian was emptying the already non-existent content of his stomach, a succession of wretched, strangled sounds quickly filling up the room. Hunter snapped himself out of it and kneeled down by the other.

"Go away," Sebastian managed between the heaves, but Hunter wasn't even paying attention to the words. Sebastian looked absolutely miserable, his hands shaking as they held tightly onto the bowl, and his face void of any color. His hair clung to his forehead covered in cold sweat, and Hunter began to wonder how he had missed the signs.

Once the heaving stopped, Sebastian was sitting slouched on the bathroom floor, trying to get his breathing under control. Hunter sat by him in silence, not sure of what to say. Asking if he was OK sounded like the dumbest possible option, and asking questions right now wasn't going to yield anything other than sarcasm, so he settled for keeping the other company (if he could even call it that).

"Let me get you some water," Hunter stated softly before heading to the vending machine right outside the hallway. As he inserted the coins, he eyed the door warily, as if expecting Sebastian to bolt out any minute, retreat to his own room, and give him another silent treatment. Yet, when he re-entered the room, he found Sebastian still on the floor, looking slightly better than how he had been a couple of minutes ago.

"Here." Hunter handed the other a bottle of water and watched him take small sips. "You should drink more. That was a lot of stomach acid that just came up."

"Didn't know you had a degree in medicine."

"I've seen my fair share of puking back in Colorado, and trust me, you're going to want to drink more."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Some idiots think it's a good idea to undergo hard training while on an empty stomach."

"And you?"

"Please, I can take anything they throw me."

Sebastian chuckled lowly at the statement, and Hunter felt immediately relieved.

"Look," Hunter began once they were back on his bed. "I don't know how to beat around the bush, and I'm pretty sure there's a protocol for these situations, but I don't know any. I wanted to give you some time to recover or whatever, but I know you're strong enough to handle having the talk."

Sebastian watched the other in silence. Strangely enough, he actually felt glad that Hunter wasn't treating him like some glass doll after the incident of the night before. Hunter had literally kept him from committing suicide, yet he wasn't tip-toeing or cowering around the subject. And he definitely appreciated the other's trust and faith in him.

"I don't want you going back to your house," Hunter stated matter of factly. Sebastian sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"What choice do I have? I'm not 18 yet."

"You will be soon though, and until then, I want you to stay with us."

"Who's us?"

"My family."

"I can tell you at least 10 reasons why that's a bad idea, but I'm not going to waste both our times reciting what we already know."

"Humor me."

"Uh, let's see. You'd have to tell your parents what's going on. I'm not going to let you do that."

"Why aren't you doing everything to stay away from them?"

"Because I'm not a fuckin' idiot. What, you don't think I've considered all the possibilities in the book? I did. I'm not sure if you understand this, but I don't exactly enjoy being fucked by some middle-aged man because my family hates my fucking guts!" Sebastian clenched his jaws to keep himself from crying in front of Hunter. Again. "There's nothing you or I can do. Nothing! I run away, they just file for missing person and find me. I can't go to the police. There is nothing they can't do, and maybe you're too naive to see it, but I'm not. I don't live with the delusion that justice means anything when you have power and money. And I can guarantee you, they have plenty of _both_."

"We'll find a way."

"You know, you keep saying that, but admit it. You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sorry to break your dreamworld bubble, but welcome to the real world, Hunter. Things don't always work out because you think they will."

"I promise my parents will be able to help you."

"I'm not going to make me someone's charity case."

"How is telling my parents making you a charity case?"

"You know goddamn well it is."

"It's not. I'm doing all this because_ I _want to. Why can't you just accept that?"

"It's _my _life, not yours."

"Don't."

"Don't _what_."

"Don't give up on me, because I'm not giving up on you."

0

Sebastian was sure he was going to be sick.

He didn't have to look down to know that his hands were shaking against his knees. And no amount of gripping tightly onto the fabric was stopping the tremor raking through his body.

Sebastian snapped up when he felt a warm hand on his. He didn't realize that his hands had become ice cold until they were against Hunter's warm one. Hunter glanced at the other teen but didn't say anything. Sebastian was glad that Hunter wasn't asking him any questions, because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to give any coherent answers.

They were on their way to the Clarington residence. Sebastian had finally caved in after much persuasion on Hunter's behalf. A part of him knew that he was going to have to fight till the very end. He was risking his father's wrath, but he felt oddly safely when Hunter told him that everything was going to be alright.

Sebastian had to suppress a blatant look of surprise as the car approached an estate. It wasn't as grand or pretentious as the Smythe manor, but Sebastian could see that Hunter was still very well off. He could see where Hunter's confidence came from. And he suddenly felt foolish for assuming that the Claringtons wasn't going to be of any help to him. He was going to have to remember this for when he next jumped to doubting the other.

Hunter gave Sebastian's hand a reassuring squeeze before getting out of the car. They soon entered the house and came face to face with who had to be Mrs. Clarington. She was a woman of grace and subdued power and wore a smile that was both confident and motherly. She gave Hunter a tight hug before turning to the guest.

"And you must be Sebastian," she began with an even wider smile. "It's lovely to finally meet you. Oh, sweetie, your father's upstairs finishing up a phonecall. Why don't you two come join me in the living room?"

The three continued into the estate, Sebastian quickly thinking that he had just made a huge mistake. He wondered if there was any way he could back out of this entire situation. He could pull a grand theft auto and just drive off with Hunter's car, but didn't think that was a good idea.

"Would you like some tea? Coffee?" Mrs. Clarington asked as the three sat on the pristine white sofas of the spacious living room.

"No thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, so polite. Ah, there he is."

Sebastian turned around and spotted a man who bore a striking resemblance to Hunter. The only different was that he was a lot more intimidating than his son. There was an air of confidence that all members of the Claringtons seemed to share. His eyes were more piercing, molded from years of experience on the battlefield, and his jaws were more defined. Sebastian briefly wondered if that's what Hunter would look like in 20 years.

Both he and Hunter got off the sofa as Mr. Clarington approached them. After curt greetings, the four found them selves sitting around in the living room.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Aaron Clarington asked, and Sebastian noticed how the man wasn't showing any signs of any emotions. No concern, no curiosity. Nothing.

"Mom. Dad. I need your help."

Aaron leaned forward, a crease forming on his forehead.

"Oh honey, are you in trouble?" Caroline Clarington asked, suddenly looking panic-stricken. She was an obvious opposite of her husband.

"No, I'm not. I..." Hunter paused and glanced at the other Warbler. Sebastian was avoiding eye contact with anyone, his lips stretched into a thin line. Hunter had rehearsed the lines in his head a million times over, but when it came to actually having to tell his parents, he was lost for words.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell us anything."

"I'm not sure where to start, so I'll just say whatever comes to mind," Hunter began, glancing back and forth between his parents. "I need Sebastian to stay with us during holidays and breaks. At least until he's 18."

"And may I ask why?" Caroline questioned, clearly confused but not against the idea. Sebastian vaguely noted how Aaron Clarington hadn't said a single word.

"Sebastian's having family problems."

"What...sort of problems?" she asked slowly, her brows furrowed. She knew her son. He never asked for anything, but suddenly he was at the house with another member of his school, asking that this boy stay with the family. She was starting to think that something was severely wrong.

Hunter looked at Sebastian as if asking for permission. Sebastian closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He knew he had to get over this. He had to come out and just say it. Hunter had told him that there was nothing wrong with him. That none of this was his fault. He still had trouble accepting the statements, but he needed help. He couldn't handle it anymore, and if his attempted suicide was any indication, he really, really needed all the help he could possibly get. And the band-aid was going to have to be ripped up in one, single, painful sweep.

"My dad sells me out to his friends for sex."

The entire room went silent as Sebastian let out a shuddered breath, immediately regretting his sudden moment of Tourette's. Hunter held his breath as he watched his parents. His mother was much easier to read. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief , then her expression quickly turned into that of horror and disgust, soon to be replaced by what he recognized as motherly protectiveness. His father, however, sat still, his features unchanging.

"Your father. Is he Tyler Smythe?"

Sebastian flinched at the name. He was hoping that Hunter's father wouldn't know, but he was apparently out of luck. It wasn't too surprising though. Most people knew his father without really knowing what kind of man he was.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian breathed, his eyes still closed. He couldn't bring himself to open them and see for himself the look of disgust and disbelief. He instantly regretted his decision to let Hunter talk him into this, and as the silence continued to linger, he felt increasingly nauseated. He felt light-headed and on the brink of hyperventilating.

Then he felt a familiar hand on his.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked into the green pools of Hunter's. And he felt his fears dissipated just as quickly as they came.

"Caroline, is the guest room ready for use?" Aaron began, earning a look of surprise from both his son and his friend.

"Oh, of course. The blanket's been washed, and everything's ready. Sebastian sweetie, do you need to pick anything up or- no wait, don't even worry about that right now. Why don't you follow me and let me show you around?" Caroline got off the couch and motioned for the teen to follow. Sebastian still looked shell-shocked and was just sitting there as if he couldn't comprehend anything coming out of the woman's mouth. Hunter nudged him gently and pointed with his chin to follow. He knew what was going on. His father wanted to talk to him alone.

Sebastian got up gingerly and obliged, still not trusting his voice. He was still trying to wrap his head around the neck-breaking pace of the situation. Caroline was acting as if her son told her that he wanted a friend to sleep over for the night. She wasn't coddling him or tearing up. She wasn't even asking questions. She simply gave him a tour that he hardly registered, and before he knew it, he was standing in a spacious guest room, decorated lavishly.

Downstairs in the living room, Aaron Clarington was deep in thought. He didn't show it, but he was deeply disturbed by the news brought home by his son.

"Son, when did you find out about this?"

"...A few days ago."

"And why haven't you told us?"

"He didn't want anyone to know. I needed some time to persuade him."

"Son. This is a serious matter. You shouldn't have waited."

"I know, but I had no choice."

Aaron nodded slowly instead of arguing. There was no time for lectures, and he knew his son wasn't foolish. There must have been a good reason why it had been postponed, and he wasn't about to waste time with the useless interrogation.

He knew the Smythes. He didn't know them on a personal level, but he knew people who were quite close to the power family. As a result, while he had no knowledge of their personalities, he had a decent understanding of their social status. And that meant that this was huge. A very delicate situation that was going to need all the help he could get.

"I'm glad you came to us," Aaron said finally, his expression still fully composed. Hunter couldn't tell what was going on in his father's head, but he knew that he wasn't angry. There may be a hint of concern in those usually stern eyes. So far, his father hadn't gone against the idea of having another person living in the house, which was a relief.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Mr. Clarington asked, his voice still leveled. Hunter frowned, unsure of what his father was getting at.

"No. I don't think so."

"I suppose you haven't called the police yet."

"No."

"I'll call up some lawyer friends."

"Dad...thank you."

Aaron Clarington stilled as Hunter tensed at the sudden silence.

"Now, I expect the two of you to stay for dinner...and I'm proud of you, son."

The younger Clarington watched his father's retreating figure in shock. Apparently he didn't know his father as well as he had hoped. But he was definitely not complaining about the unexpected discovery.

0

Caroline Clarington left Sebastian to be acquainted with the new room, and only then did she let her emotions play out on her face. She had to place a hand on a wall to help herself make her way back downstairs. She was horrified. She couldn't even grasp the entire situation in her mind. How could anyone do such a thing to a child! Their own son! She couldn't even fathom how anyone could be so cruel.

As soon as she entered the living room, she saw her son still in the living room, glued to the sofa. She sat by him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and she noted with relief that he didn't look overtly angry, frustrated or sad.

"Sweetie, why don't you help Sebastian settle in the room?" she began sagely, tapping him on the shoulders a couple of times before getting up to find her husband. He nodded and made his way upstairs, easily locating the room Sebastian was in.

"Hey," he greeted curtly as he entered the room. Sebastian was standing by the bed, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes directed at his feet but unseeing. "Hey, you alright?"

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"This. I can't do this. This was a huge mistake. I'm just gonna go-" Sebastian continued in a hurried voice and rushed towards the door. Hunter effectively stopped him with a hand on his wrist, making sure to avoid where he knew for a fact the other was bruised.

"Hey! Wait."

"Are you not seeing this?" Sebastian hissed, trying to pull away. "I'm not going to bring shit to this family. You didn't hear me say this, but I actually like your parents. Your mom, she's a nice lady, and your dad? He didn't even ask me questions. He just let me stay. Look, I'm an asshole, but I'm not doing this to your family. No. I need to go."

"Hey, stop, stop!"

"You have two options. You either drive me back, or I take your keys and go alone. In which case, you're going to have to find a way back on your own!"

"Will you calm the fuck down?"

"No! I'm leaving! I can't do this! It seems like both you and your family have no idea what my parents are capable of you. They will destroy you. Every one of you. And I'm not going to be held responsible-"

Sebastian stopped when he heard the door swing open to reveal Aaron Clarington. The man stepped forward slowly, an air of indisputable authority around him. Sebastian felt himself trembling again, flashbacks trapping him to a dead-end.

"Now you listen to me, kid," Aaron Clarington began, his voice calm. "My wife and I have always tried our best to raise our Hunter the right way, to do the right thing, and I'm damn well proud of him for bring you here. I'm guessing you're 17, just like my son is, so why don't you let the adults handle everything and you go back to being a kid."

Sebastian teared his eyes away from the older man, suddenly feeling guilty and like a small, helpless child.

"I'm going to do the right thing, to show my son how one has to do the right thing no matter what the battle is. I expect you downstairs for dinner in half an hour. And, son?" Aaron stared right at Sebastian, who was now clenching his jaws so hard to keep himself from crying, that the older man felt the need to place a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, too. I'll see you at the dinner table."

Aaron Clarington made his way out the door, leaving the two boys to themselves. Sebastian sunk to his knees and leaned against the bed-frame, the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes almost painfully. It hurt. He thought he'd be relieved to know what he was welcomed in the house, but for some reason, it hurt. He could hardly control the sobs wrecking through his body. The words were like a slap to the face, leaving a stinging sensation in its wake, yet he felt like he had needed this for the longest time.

Hunter wrapped an arm around the other, bringing him closer to him. He had never felt so close to both Sebastian and his father as he did now. There was an overwhelming sense of pride in being his father's son, and he only hoped that Sebastian would let himself become a part of the Claringtons.

"You heard the man. Come on, let's get you ready for dinner," Hunter began once most of the crying died down. Sebastian wiped away at his eyes furiously, ignoring the burn. Hunter took this opportunity to cup the other teen's cheeks and plant a kiss over each eyelid.

"I'm glad you're staying."

Hunter got up, pulling Sebastian onto his feet.

"I'll see you downstairs."

0


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize massively for the wait! My life had been insane, and I'm hoping that I can get more frequent updates in starting this week. Just a heads up, things aren't going to be all smooth-sailing or any less angsty for probably he next few chapters :) (Oh and warning for strong language this chapter but...let's face it. We're so beyond that at this point) Other than that, I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Sebastian really had to wonder.

Why was everyone acting as if nothing had happened?

They were all sitting around the dinner table, enjoying what seemed like a picture perfect family meal. Mr. Clarington was maintaining the same stoic demeanor that he had shown since the very beginning, which gave no clue to Sebastian as to what the man was thinking. He had at least expected Mrs. Clarington to treat him differently. Either coddle him or start acting shifty around him. But no. Nothing. She was all smiles and encouraging both him and her son to eat more. And none of her actions seemed strained.

Even Hunter seemed at complete ease.

_What the hell_?

"So are you a Warbler, too?" Mrs. Clarington asked cordially, adding more to Hunter's already high pile of food and ignoring his silent plea to stop.

"Yes, ma'am."

"OK, no more of these ma'am nonsense. Call me Caroline, sweetheart."

Sebastian didn't feel all too comfortable with it, but nodded politely anyway.

"I am. I was actually the captain of the Warblers before Hunter came."

"Oh! So you're _the_ Sebastian!" Caroline exclaimed, and Sebastian raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Hunter's told us so much about how talented you were!"

Sebastian ventured a glance at Hunter and almost let out a laugh at the way Hunter was doing everything in his power to not look embarrassed. So Hunter did talk about him...The notion was both unfamiliar and quite amusing.

"Hunter's also told us-"

"Mom," Hunter interrupted gruffly, stabbing at his steamed broccoli.

"Oh, come on, sweetie, you couldn't stop about what a great dancer Sebastian was."

Sebastian stifled a laughter as he watched Hunter's scowl deepen. Hunter had always been on his ass about perfecting all the moves, but it seemed that Hunter had been secretly impressed all along. Sneaky.

"Really now?" Sebastian drawled as he smirked at the other teen. Hunter rolled his eyes and commenced with destroying the poor vegetables on his plate. Sebastian had to admit, it was amusing to see Hunter in the presence of his own family. Hunter had always seemed like a different breed of teenagers. He was always authoritative and composed, in a league of his own away from all his peers. But here, with his mom and dad, Hunter was like any other teenagers.

And Sebastian found it all oddly endearing.

"Don't flatter yourself Smythe," Hunter muttered.

"Will you be joining us for Thanksgiving?" Caroline asked softly. Sebastian stilled, suddenly overcome with a sense of dread and panic that he had kept in a dark corner and ignored for the duration of the meal. The question may seem like a casual one, but everyone at the table knew it was loaded.

Thanksgiving break was going to be hell for him if he were to return to his family. All students were required to go home for the few days, and he had been trying so hard to pretend as if the holiday didn't exist. Then there was the famous Smythe Thanksgiving Cocktail Party, which will undoubtedly serve d two purposes. One was for his parents to impress other rich people in hopes of snatching up lucrative business opportunities. The other was a channel for his so called "friends" to get a glimpse of Sebastian.

"-stian?"

Sebastian inhaled sharply as Caroline's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his hands and noticed that he was gripping the fork and knife so hard that his knuckles had already turned white. Hunter placed a gentle hand on the other's knee under the table and gave a short, reassuring squeeze. Sebastian forced a smile onto his face and turned to Caroline.

"I'm sorry, I uh..." Sebastian faltered, not knowing how to answer her.

"Son, I expect both you and Hunter to be here for Thanksgiving dinner. We could never finish a turkey and we don't want food going to waste another year." It was surprisingly Aaron Clarington who answered for Sebastian. The answer, as indirect it was, was a confirmation of the Claringtons' wish to help him through all this.

And as he stared into Aaron's eyes, the teen couldn't help but think that Hunter and his father had even a lot more in common than they initially seemed.

"Well, that's settled then!" Caroline added, clapping her hands together.

Sebastian swallowed with difficulty and continued to finish the food left in front of him. He didn't know what he was feeling, and he definitely didn't know what to do with it.

0

Once the two teens were out of the house, Aaron Clarington out in the balcony, deep in thought.

Years of being on the battlefield and constantly being under stress had taught Aaron Clarington to always keep calm. So he stood still, just watching the already dark sky and lining the stars with his eyes. And he went through all the possible solutions to the problem. He wasn't naive enough to think that getting the cops involved was going to do him any good. He needed a fool-proof method that didn't involve weapons, which meant...

Aaron Clarington was dialing a number before he had even finished that thought.

"Aaron!" A friendly voice answered from the other line.

"Harvey. How are you?" Aaron replied, his lips stretched into a gentle smile. He wasn't exactly friendly and fond with too many people, but Harvey, he was one of the very few people he trusted completely.

"You know me. Keeping myself busy. How's Caroline and Hunter?"

"They're doing fine."

"But there's something going on. What can I do to help?"

"We have a delicate situation here," Aaron went straight to the point. "Hunter has a friend who needs help."

"Yeah? What's going on? I can't picture Hunter getting himself into any trouble."

"His friend is being sexually abused by his father's friends."

There was a deafening silence amongst the two men, and Aaron wondered maybe if he should have worded it better.

"...If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were kidding me," Harvey began slowly, his voice sounding strange. "And my guess is that calling the cops isn't going to fix anything. OK, tell me from the top."

0

Less than a week after their visit, Sebastian and Hunter had managed to fall into a comforting pattern of falling asleep together in Hunter's room. Sebastian no longer slept in his room, and Hunter was more than happy to offer his bed to share. For Sebastian, he simply found that he didn't have nightmares when he stayed over in Hunter's room. Perhaps it was the fact that he had Hunter's arms wrapped around him every night, but whatever the reason was, Sebastian felt much safer. Safer enough to sleep without waking up writhing and screaming.

They were lying in bed, facing each other. Hunter dared to let their legs tangle and sighed contently when Sebastian didn't move away. Hunter raised a hand to run it against the other's neck, eventually trailing to play with the soft locks of Sebastian's hair. Hunter knew they were making progress. Ever since their visit to the Clarington residence, Sebastian had been especially jumpy and agitated, always looking around with a strained expression as if expecting his father to come for him any minute now.

There was no denying that Hunter wanted to do a lot more than just innocent touches. He was only human and was a teenage boy, so that was no surprise. It took every ounce of his willpower and more to remind himself that he had to keep his thoughts to himself. They had come a long way, and he definitely didn't want to ruin it by giving into his hormones.

But he couldn't resist leaning forward to capture Sebastian's lips in his. He began slowly, brushing against the other languidly, giving Sebastian the opportunity to back out. When Sebastian actually leaned into the kiss, Hunter pulled their bodies flush against one another, reveling in the warmth they created.

Hunter eventually pulled back breathlessly, reeling himself back before he lost total control. Sebastian opened his eyes and stared into Hunter's eyes momentarily before turning around and pressing his back against the other's chest as Hunter draped an arm around him. They didn't have to ask any questions. Hunter didn't have to explain why he stopped. Sebastian didn't have to act confused or hurt even. They just knew.

0

Sebastian was shaking so violently, Hunter wasn't sure if he should pull over.

They were on their way to Hunter's house for the Thanksgiving break, and for Sebastian, the ride seemed to last forever. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get a rein on the fear that was twisting his gut painfully and stabbing his heart from every angle. It was as if all the oxygen in the world was quickly disappearing, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to make it stop.

He was making a huge mistake. How did he let himself think that this was going to turn out alright? Who was he trying to fool? He should've known better than agreeing to Hunter's suggestion. He knew what his father was capable of. The man wouldn't stop until he destroyed Hunter and his entire family. That's the kind of man Tyler Smythe was.

Hunter had taken Sebastian's phone away from him as soon as the first text from Tyler Smythe arrived. It wasn't difficult for Hunter to figure out who was texting Sebastian, considering Sebastian's suddenly panic-stricken expression. He had snatched the device right out of the other's trembling hand and stuffed it into his pocket. This was only a couple of hours before getting in the car to start their journey to the Clarington residence.

Since then, Sebastian had been a silent wreck, and Hunter had to continue to force himself to not make a personal call to Tyler Smythe. He was slowly becoming blind with rage. He had never felt so violent, so willing to hurt another human being as he did now. But one look at Sebastian's heart-breakingly frightened expression stopped him from taking the matter into his own hands. He had to trust his parents. He had to learn to be patient, and he had to learn to accept his position as just a powerless teenager, if he was going to help someone he cared for so deeply.

When the two arrived, Aaron Clarington was out on an emergency meeting, so the two were greeted by Caroline. She was fully aware of Sebastian's state but didn't comment on it. Instead, she wisely let the boys get settled into their respective rooms and gave them space.

Hunter was in Sebastian's room in a few minutes, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a pale gray tee.

"I was wondering if you needed anything," Hunter stated, sitting on the bed, a distance away from Sebastian.

"So hospitable. Who would've thought?" Sebastian replied in a shaky voice, a strained grin on his face.

"When do you want your phone back?" the other teen asked, pretending to not have seen the way Sebastian flinched violently at the idea. They both knew that Sebastian was going to have to make the call or the text sooner or later.

"I should probably do it now," Sebastian replied softly. Hunter pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it to the other. Sebastian took it and stared at he device as if it was going to burn a hole through his hand.

"I'll give you a minute," Hunter noted quietly as he pushed himself off the bed, but Sebastian stopped him by calling his name. Hunter understood immediately and took his seat back, giving Sebastian's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sebastian couldn't bring himself to call, so he quickly texted his father that he won't be coming home for the Thanksgiving season. His trembling fingers made it difficult, but he managed somehow. And as expected, his father was calling him almost immediately afterwords. He contemplated not picking up, but before he could make a conscious decision, he was already listening to father's angry voice.

It took him a moment for him to understand the words.

"-will come here immediately."

Sebastian's instinct screamed at him to take Hunter's keys and take the car to his house. Damage control. That was all he could think about. How he was going to alleviate his father's anger. How he was going to have to leave _now_ if he had any hopes of keeping himself, Hunter and Hunter's parents safe.

Sebastian stood up abruptly, ready to oblige, only to be pulled back down by Hunter's firm grip around his wrist. Hunter locked eyes with the other teen with a firm stance and a slow shake of his head. Sebastian inhaled and exhaled slowly, using Hunter as an anchor to remind himself what he had to do.

"No. I won't be coming home," Sebastian stated in a surprisingly even voice.

"What do you mean you won't be coming home. I expect you back here in less than an hour."

"I won't be going," Sebastian replied with newfound confidence, Hunter's gentle hand on his own propelling him to stand strong.

"You don't think I know what you're up to?"

Sebastian's blood ran ice cold as he registered the words.

"I sincerely hope you're not foolish enough to think that this will all end well," the venomous voice continued. "I will destroy that boy and everything in his life and remind you that there is nothing, absolutely nothing, I can't do."

Hunter had it with being patient. He could hear the entire conversation. He could hear the threats not to just Sebastian and himself but to his family, and he couldn't give a fuck if he was being irrational anymore. Tyler Smythe knew about him, so what did he have to lose anyway?

Hunter snatched the phone away and turned it off before Sebastian even had a chance to protest. He shoved the phone into his pocket, holding a hand up to stop Sebastian from attempting the take the device back by force. But much to his surprise, Sebastian only sat unmoving, his eyes having lost their focus.

"Don't you dare start," Hunter warned lowly, knowing that Sebastian was a second away from going on about how this was all a mistake and how he was putting everyone in danger. Hunter had never felt more strongly about confronting someone and facing the problem head on. He figured he got that from his father, and he was damn glad he did.

0

Sebastian remained silent for the rest of the day, and it actually made Hunter feel more on the edge than having Sebastian lash out at him or spew enough self-deprecating shit to make him want to punch him. But no, the other teen was just quiet. Not even brooding or scowling. He just sat around, fleeting about the house here and then, keeping himself "occupied" with the TV and books. Hunter left him alone for the time being, just waiting and waiting for Sebastian to bring something up so they could talk about it.

Caroline, being the observant woman she was, left the boys to be. She knew Hunter would come to her if he needed any help, but she kept herself busy in the kitchen, resorting to the therapeutic effects of cooking.

Dinner was kept light, as Caroline didn't want to go too heavy right before their Thanksgiving dinner the next day. Hunter kept a wary eye on Sebastian, who was continously pretending as if everything was alright. He was even laughing, even cracking jokes, and then Hunter saw it. It was the same face Sebastian wore around Dalton to hide what he was truly feeling.

Hunter let it go for the time being, not wanting to cause a scene. He was going to have to have a talk with Sebastian about trusting his family and being comfortable around them. They were going to have to be a family of four sooner or later. He knew for a fact that his mother was already considering Sebastian as her own, and he had enough faith in his father to know that he would be more than willing to replace Tyler Smythe as Sebastian's father-figure.

It wasn't until after dessert that Aaron Clarington addressed the giant elephant in the room.

"I've spoken to a close lawyer friend of mine."

Hunter immediately knew who his father was referring to and felt a wave of relief in knowing that they now had one of the most powerful lawyers in the country on their side. He had no doubt that Tyler Smythe probably had a string of very able lawyers of his own, but he was sure that Harvey Specter was more than capable of giving them a run for their money.

"And he has agreed to help us."

Hunter noted how his father had used the word _us _instead of _you_.

"Sebastian, may I speak to you in private in my study?" the man continued, eliciting a look of shock and confusion from his son. Yet, Hunter knew he should have expected this from his own father. Of course he'd want to give Sebastian some sense of privacy considering the circumstances. Aaron stood up from the chair and gave his wife a quick kiss on the temple before trailing to his study, with Sebastian quickly following suit.

Hunter sat nervously, across from his mother, who was watching her with an affectionate smile.

"Sweetheart. I think you and I have some talking to do."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, instinctively running through a list of possible things he might have done wrong. Yet he relaxed visibly when he detected no accusation or reprimand in her voice.

"So you and Sebastian. How long?"

Hunter stared at his mother in shock, hoping that perhaps he'd heard it wrong, but one solid look Caroline's gently prying and partly teasing smile confirmed his suspicion that his mother was in fact asking him what he thought he was. How did she...? Hunter was torn between denying it flat out and locking himself up in his room.

"We're not...together," Hunter replied slowly. And it wasn't as if he wasn't lying to her. Sure he harbored deep feelings for Sebastian and had confessed to him, but Sebastian hadn't given any indication as to if he wanted them to be together together.

"But you love him."

"Mom, can we-"

"How do you expect to remain strong for Sebastian when you can't even admit your love for him to your own family?"

"How did you even-"

"Mothers know all. You should know that by now."

Hunter groaned inwardly. Of course his mother would know. Sometimes, he forgot that she was the same woman who had spent years with his father. Being able to read body language and changes in expression generally not detected by mortal beings was something that Caroline Clarington had to develop the moment she met Aaron.

"...I do care about him, a lot, but we're not together."

"Have you told him?"

Hunter nodded grimly. Somehow, verbally acknowledging the fact that Sebastian hadn't quite returned his feelings (he wasn't entirely sure if all the time they fell asleep in each others' arms meant anything) made him feel both sulky and pathetic.

"I did," Hunter answered softly, then a sudden thought entered his head. "Does dad know?"

"He never said, but my guess is yes."

Hunter wasn't sure if he should be relieved or horrified.

0

When Sebastian was back out of the study, Hunter was waiting around in the hallway. Hunter couldn't read anything on the other's expression, which gave him no indication as to if the conversation with his father was any good or not. Hunter placed a gentle hand on Sebastian's wrist and guided him to his own room to see on his spacious bed.

"So...?" Hunter pried gently, carefully gauging for any negative reaction.

"He told me...I'd have to make a court appearance," Sebastian's voice was barely above a whisper as he replied, but it soon escalated into a loud hiss as he stood up and continued. "I can't do this."

Hunter pushed himself off the bed as well, waiting patiently for the other to finish.

"I can't go to court. I can't," Sebastian continued, his voice shaky. He was now pacing around the room, a hand pressed against his forehead.

"Why not," Hunter asked quietly, pulling his arms around the other and stopping him from bouncing from wall to wall. Sebastian struggled against the embrace and pushed Hunter away, his expression contorted in anger.

"Why not? _Why not_?" Sebastian hissed venomously. "Why do you think! I'm not about to admit to people I don't even know that my own father let his friends fuck me!"

Hunter felt a surge of anger at the words, because the very thought of those men touching Sebastian makes him want to wring their necks.

"Sebastian-"

"I'm not going to do it."

"Sebastian, what the fuck did you think was going to happen? The point was to put the bastard behind bars and make sure he never touches you again! How else would we do this! We've talked about this!"

"No we did not _talk _about this. There was no discussion about how I was going to be put on stand!"

"You know you have to do this," Hunter stated firmly, trying again to get a physical hold of Sebastian but failing miserably. Sebastian was hysterical now, nearly trembling.

"No! I don't have to _do_ anything! This is all a big fucking mistake."

"Yes. You. Do."

"Fuck off, Clarington! You don't know what it's like so don't you dare start that shit again," Sebastian hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"Really? And you're going to start on the whole I don't know anything bullshit again?" Hunter countered just as angrily. At this point, he didn't care that his parents might be listening to the entire conversation.

"That's because you _don't_. And you didn't think for a second that maybe, just maybe, that this would make national news? Did you conveniently forget that my father's Tyler Smythe?" Sebastian continued angrily, taking a step back. "I'm not going to live the rest of my life as that one guy that got sexually abused, so fuck this, _fuck all of this_."

"There's no other way to keep you safe!"

"Well it's not your fuckin' job so stay out of it."

"_It's not my job_?" Hunter laughed drily. "I fuckin' _love _you. What makes you think that I'm going to just stand around and watch the person I love voluntarily get hurt again, hm? Tell me, Sebastian."

"Oh, and it's perfectly acceptable for you to put me in this position just so you can get in my pants without having to worry some middle aged perv getting in the way?"

Hunter saw red, and he was sure that he was about to punch something or someone. How could Sebastian accuse him of something like that? How could he belittle his emotions and reduced it into something so vulgar and petty? He should know by now that Sebastian lashed out when he was confused or feeling vulnerable, but Hunter wasn't exactly in the mood to be understanding.

Before he knew it, he was punching the wall besides him, leaving a dent in its wake. He ignored the pain shooting through his knuckles, ignored how they were bleeding now. But he couldn't ignore the way Sebastian flinched and took a few steps backwards with a frightened expression on his face. _Fuck, he really shouldn't have done that_.

"I'm not doing it," Sebastian continued in a subdued voice before leaving the room hurriedly. Hunter couldn't bring himself to follow.

0


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Kudos to Chellissa for picking up on the Suits reference! For those of you who haven't seen the series, watch it now because it's just...awesome. And you'll have a better idea on who Harvey is :)**

* * *

Hunter had long accepted that things rarely went the way he wanted them to. It was one of the many things he learned during the years spent training at his former military academy. Anything's possible, plans serve as guidelines at best, and you have to prepare up to Plan Z, and even that may not be enough.

But nothing had prepared him for this.

Hunter woke up to a sharp sensation that shot through his body. It was jarring, almost like being electrocuted. He had to sit up and move his limbs around just to check that he wasn't physically hurt.

Once he was confident that his brain must have spazzed out on him for no apparent reason, he checked the time to see that it was almost 3. Hunter lied back down and willed himself to sleep, but there was this nagging feeling that kept him tossing and turning instead. Something wasn't right. It was as if he had forgotten something important and his brain was trying very hard to remember.

So Hunter went through a mental list of things he had to do for tomorrow. The turkey was already bought and currently sitting in the fridge. He had sent out all the cards already. He had locked up his room back in Dalton. So what the hell was it?

He gave himself a few more minutes to fall asleep but rolled off the bed with a frustrated grunt when he realized that he was wide awake now. He hated it when this happened, because now it meant he was going to have to depend on lots of coffee to zombie through tomorrow. Then Hunter remembered one sure way to fall back asleep and then immediately chastised himself for even thinking about it.

But then again, he did have a long day ahead, and his body was probably drained from all the driving...

Hunter wondered how inappropriate it'd be to sneak into Sebastian's bed. He was fairly certain that Sebastian wouldn't mind, considering their recent sleeping arrangements, but he wasn't sure about how his parents would take it if they found out. His mother wouldn't be angry, but she'd torture him to no end. And as for his father, it was unlikely that Clarington senior would create a scene.

So between guaranteed ridicule and sleeping next to Sebastian...

Hunter quietly and carefully left his room and headed to the guest room where Sebastian would be sleeping in. He did feel a bit guilty, but he brushed that aside rather quickly. He half-expected Sebastian to be up as well, in which case, they would both reap benefit.

What he didn't expect was to find the room empty.

And the windows open.

It didn't take long to make the link between Sebastian's absence and the large tree planted right outside the guest room.

He then rushed to the bathroom, hoping that he'd find Sebastian there. That the other had kept the window open to get some fresh air. But there was no one.

Hunter knew he was on the brink of a panic attack. It was one thing to see Sebastian standing over the ledge, ready to jump. It was a whole 'nother thing to know that Sebastian was out there, somewhere, in the dark, in this harsh cold late-November Ohio weather. On feet. Nowhere to go for miles. Hunter sprinted back to the room and looked out the window and saw no trace of the other teen anywhere. He slammed the lights on and looked around in search of a note or anything that may give him a clue as to where Sebastian had gone off to. But there was nothing other than the duffel bag Sebastian had brought with him, placed neatly to one corner.

Hunter closed his eyes and counted to ten. His father had taught him to do that in a state of panic ever since he was a young boy. Once he reached 10, he was running straight to the master bedroom, yelling for his mom and dad. His father, being the light sleeper he was, was already out of the bed and watching him intently. His mother, having heard the panic in her son's voice, was in the process of getting off the bed, her eyes wide.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Sebastian's missing," Hunter blurted out quickly.

"But the alarm didn't-"

"He went out the window."

"Oh God," Caroline breathed as he ran her fingers through her hair, looking severely distressed. Hunter's eyes darted to his father, who was already heading towards the closet to get changed.

"Son, meet us downstairs. We'll all go looking for him separately. Caroline?"

"Of course, just give me a minute."

Hunter sprinted back to his room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans, grabbing a random coat from the closet. As he did so, he couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had even changed into something warm in this weather. It was almost December, and the weather had quickly turned frigid. He snatched both his phone and his car keys from his desk and rushed downstairs after disarming the alarm.

A few seconds later, both his parents were heading towards the garage with him.

Aaron Clarington divided up the neighborhood quickly and efficiently, eliminating areas that wasn't plausible to go on foot. After making sure that they all had their phones, each member took off in their respective cars.

Hunter wasn't sure how he was driving without running anything over. In a way, he was glad that there was no one outside at this hours, because he wouldn't be able to handle any kind of traffic right now.

As the seconds turned to minutes and minutes stretch on, Hunter began to slowly give into the pessimistic thoughts he had been trying so hard to push away. There was no movement anywhere, not even a stray cat. There was no way that Sebastian could have gotten very far on feet, and he was fairly certain that Sebastian wouldn't have asked someone for a ride. Sebastian would never put himself in a situation where he'd have to explain why he was out at this hour in the first place.

Once pessimism took over, guilt quickly followed suit. Hunter began to hate himself, thinking that he was responsible for pushing Sebastian in the first place. He had driven Sebastian away and put the other in a potentially very dangerous situation. And he knew for a fact that he'd never forgive himself if anything were to happen to Sebastian.

More than two hours later, just when Hunter was about to snap, his phone began to ring louder. He parked the car, not caring that he was in the middle of the road, and picked up after checking it was his father. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Did he find him? Did something happen to Sebastian?

"Dad."

"I found him. I'm heading home now."

Hunter stopped the car and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. He knew he had to return home immediately, but it was as if all his bones had turned into liquid in his body. He couldn't move a muscle as he just sat there, blinking slowly. They found Sebastian. Sebastian was safe. Sebastian was home.

0

Hunter had so many things to say to Sebastian, but all the words died in his mouth as he watched Sebastian step out of his father's car.

Sebastian was barefoot. Of course he would be. His shoes were downstairs, and Sebastian had probably walked miles out. Hunter noticed the speckles of blood and dirt covering the two torn feet and felt his heart drop violently.

Sebastian's hands were also bloody, probably from climbing down the tree and scraping them against the coarse bark. His face was pale, with lips starting to blue. His cheeks bore a hint of angry red from being abused by the harsh, cold wind.

Hunter found himself just standing there. Watching Sebastian take a shaky step after another. He vaguely registered his mother arriving as well and running out of the car. He watched in silence as she pulled Sebastian into a motherly embrace. He watched his father rub a hand across his own mouth, with brows furrowed.

He didn't even know if he was relieved or angry at this point.

"We have some talking to do, but that can wait till the morning after you've had some sleep. Hunter, help Sebastian with some first aid," Aaron began in a calm voice, wrapping an arm around his wife and guiding her back into the house. He gave his son an encouraging look, to which Hunter nodded curtly in understanding. His father was giving them some space, and he appreciated the gesture greatly.

Once the two adults were back inside the house, Hunter turned his attention back to Sebastian. Hunter shifted nervously for a brief moment before crouching down before Sebastian, his back to the other.

"Come on," Hunter began, glancing over his shoulder. Sebastian just stood still and watched him with confusion evident on his face.

"You're not walking with those feet," Hunter continued lowly, motioning Sebastian to climb onto his back already. He just wanted Sebastian somewhere warm. He couldn't stand another minute of Sebastian standing with his feet bleeding onto the cold, hard pavement underneath.

"I'm fine," Sebastian gritted out angrily, but Hunter was in no mood to listen.

"It's just a piggy back ride, get over it."

"No."

"You prefer bridal style?"

"I can walk."

"Yeah, and leave blood everywhere, all the way up the stairs," Hunter replied, even though he knew that no one in the family would care about the carpet or the marble floor. They all did, however, care about Sebastian, and he could imagine the look of horror on his mother's face if she were to walk up and find blood stains all over the house.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before reluctantly draping himself over Hunter. In all honesty, Sebastian wasn't exactly light, considering his build and height, but Hunter managed to not even stumble once. He had never been so glad of all the physical training he had to endure.

Hunter made his way up the staircase, one by one, feeling how Sebastian was relaxing into the position. Sebastian now had his head rested against his cheek, his arms wrapped more tightly around his neck. And Hunter only wished that some of the heat from his own body was keeping Sebastian warm.

"Just stay on the bed for a bit," Hunter ordered as soon as they were in his room. He didn't feel safe returning Sebastian to the guest room, so he figured they would have to sleep together on his bed. And he was sure at this point that his parents wouldn't mind. He quickly retrieved the first aid kit (his mother had made sure to have multiple kits distributed all around the house) and began tending to Sebastian's feet.

He began by dabbing with wet towel, gently wiping away the dirt and blood. He tried not to grimace at the cuts and tears, and focused on trying to disinfect and bandage them to the best of his abilities (He had learned a lot from his uncle who was a doctor). He then turned to the hands, still trying to keep his expression neutral in fear of Sebastian taking it the wrong way. Sebastian, on the other hand, just sat silently, watching Hunter work.

"Why did you do it," Hunter asked soon as he was finished. His voice was neither angry or irritated.

"Why do you think," Sebastian answered in a clearly disgruntled voice.

"You didn't have to climb out the window in the middle of the night."

"I'll make sure to explore other options," the other replied sarcastically.

"Stop being so difficult."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I don't want to be humiliated publicly."

"Will you stop that?" Hunter continued between gritted teeth and then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He was way too tired to start this with Sebastian, and judging from the state of the other teen, they both needed some decent sleep. "You want to take a bath or something before going to bed? Warm up a bit?" Hunter suggested casually, shrugging his coat off.

"No."

"Fine then. Come on, let's sleep," Hunter mumbled, pointing at the space besides him with his chin.

"You want me to sleep here."

"We've been doing that for the last _weeks_. Get in, I'm tired."

Sebastian stalled for a bit but eventually gave in and snuggled against the other. Eventually they fell into easy slumber, forgetting that there was going to be a lot of talking to sort through the next day.

0

It was almost 3 in the afternoon when Aaron called for a meeting in the living room. Sebastian fidgeted next to Hunter, rightfully guilty about pulling what he did the night before. He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble and definitely wasn't banking on getting caught. A significant part of him expected and wished for Aaron to yell at him just so he could retaliate and start a huge fight. One big enough to warrant getting kicked out of the house.

But as he stared at the man before, he doubted that was ever going to be the case. If he thought Hunter was patient with him, it seemed that his father was a man of infinite virtue. In fact, nothing seemed to get to him enough to test his patience in the first place.

"Son, what you did last night was reckless and I'm sure you already know that," Aaron began, his voice calm yet intimidating enough to keep Sebastian quiet. "Now, I know what you're thinking. Why you did it, so I'm not going to sit here and lecture you. But you can't go around putting yourself in danger like that, you understand?"

Sebastian nodded awkwardly, breaking eye contact to settle for staring at his knees.

"I spent years fighting battles. I've seen people die, people whispering their last prayers and wishes as they bled, many with limbs lost," Aaron continued, his eyes stern yet no longer focused on the teen. "So help an old man and not let me see you put yourself in danger, alright?"

There was a heavy pause, and even his own heartbeat sounded too loud for Sebastian as the silence stretched on.

"You may not agree with me now, but there's no shame in depending on others to help you to survive. On the battlefield, we depend on each other to keep us alive. You have to trust one another, and there's nothing wrong with that. And son, people aren't going to see you as a victim when you make that decision to help yourself. Because it takes a damn load of courage to do what you gotta do to get your life back."

Hunter could see that Sebastian was trying his best to not break down and cry.

"I've lost enough people. I'm not going to lose another."

With those words, Sebastian pressed a hand against his mouth, stifling a pitiful sob threatening to escape. He was so tired of running away, from standing all alone and facing his fears. He was sick of feeling so hopeless, letting darkness wrap their hands around his throat. He wanted so badly to not have to wake up to nightmare. He missed knowing that he was going to be OK. That he had a future somewhere.

Hunter placed a reassuring hand on Sebastian's shoulder and smiled at his father. His father nodded slowly and then got off the couch. His mother followed after giving Sebastian's shoulder a warm squeeze, leaving the two boys to themselves again. Sebastian didn't have to say anything for Hunter to know that things were going to be different from now on. The last few minutes have changed something in Sebastian. Made him take a fateful step forward in the right direction.

And Hunter was more than willing to walk with him.

The Thanksgiving dinner was kept cozy. No other relatives, no children running around. It was just the four of them, laughing and talking over a small turkey, Aaron allowing the two teens half a glass of wine each in spirit of the holiday (and in unspoken celebration of Sebastian's decision to take the stand). The meal continued with casual conversations and embarrassing stories about one another, eventually finishing with Caroline's amazing selection of desserts.

After dinner, they gathered around the living room for a movie, just basking in the normalcy of everything. For Sebastian, it was comforting to be in the presence of people who all, for some strange reason, truly cared about him. People who were willing to be strong _for_ him. And the warmth Hunter provided him from his position next to the couch made Sebastian smile despite himself.

It was almost midnight when Sebastian was in bed, lying next to Hunter, facing each other. Hunter inched forward and captured Sebastian's lips in his in a languid kiss. Sebastian leaned into the kiss, venturing as far as to run his hands across Hunter's broad chest. They continued with the slow pace only for a minute before hands were frantically trailing against bare skin, lips tracing every curve and lines, heartbeats pounding rapidly against one another.

Sebastian sighed into the corner of Hunter's lips as he raked his fingers across the back of Hunter's neck, feeling the soft locks of hair, the sheen of sweat covering the patch of skin. Hunter let out a barely audible moan as he found Sebastian's lips again, straddling the other. Sebastian arched his back off the bed, needing the physical contact. Hunter obliged gladly and pushed down until there was no air trapped between their bodies. There was just heat, slowly burning warmth that sent Sebastian's stomach to coil, made his movements more frantic.

Then it all happened too quickly. The chains were around his wrists again. It was no longer Hunter on top of him, but instead a pair of mocking eyes leering at him.

He couldn't breathe. Couldn't scream.

Hunter stopped when he felt Sebastian still beneath him. He looked down and saw Sebastian lying frozen, his eyes wide but unseeing. Sebastian wasn't breathing again, and his shoulders were visibly tense. Hunter recognized the signs, so he immediately rolled off the other while calling out his name.

"Sebastian. Breathe. It's me, Hunter."

Sebastian began trembling violently as his eyes darted towards the sound.

"...Hunter?"

Hunter sighed in relief when Sebastian whispered his name.

"Yeah, it's me. You're OK."

Hunter was ready to lie back down and just go to sleep when Sebastian lunged forward and pulled Hunter on top of him. Hunter's protest was cut off prematurely when Sebastian crashed his lips against the other's, almost violently, fueled by frustration and need for validation. Sebastian moved his lips fiercely, ignoring the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He wasn't sad. He wasn't being pitiful. He was just so angry. Angry at himself for not letting himself this with Hunter and furious at his father and everyone else for making him this way.

He trusted Hunter. He really did. He knew for a fact that Hunter wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Hunter loved him, even if he hadn't spoken of it explicitly. And Sebastian wanted to show Hunter that he knew and understand. That a big part of him wanted this with Hunter. He wanted to replaced the disgusting and haunting images with something he shared intimately with the other teen, but no matter how many times he told himself in his head that he wanted this, that everything was alright, his body seemed to reject it.

"Seb-" Hunter began, trying to push Sebastian way but failed as Sebastian kissed him again. Sebastian's hands were fumbling with Hunter's boxers, his fingers switching back and forth between pursuing aggressively and shaking violently.

"Sebastian!"

Hunter had enough. He knew where Sebastian was going with this, and he wasn't OK with it. He wasn't going to become Sebastian's validation, and he was definitely not going to let Sebastian force himself into doing something for the sake of trying to prove a point.

Sebastian looked torn and utterly broken as he lied there, trapped underneath Hunter's strong hands.

"Sebastian. Don't do this."

"I'm fine, just, just do it already!" Sebastian snarled almost violently, his eyes flashing in a sudden burst of angry energy. Hunter refused to budge even as Sebastian jerked forward, ignoring how the bed was now rocking because of the harsh movements.

"I'm not going to _do_ you, Jesus," Hunter hissed with a scowl as if the very words were personally offending him. Perhaps he was actually insulted that Sebastian saw him as a vessel of some sort instead of respecting his actual feelings, but he tried to push that idea aside. He knew what he was getting himself into. He wasn't going to complain about the decisions he had made to remain with Sebastian.

* * *

**Up next. Tyler Smythe, Harvey, and drama.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm not a lawyer and I don't know anything about law...so...yeah. Lots of fiction in this one. Like LOTS of fiction.**

* * *

There was no question that both Sebastian and Hunter were on high alert by the time they were back on the Dalton Academy campus. Sebastian hadn't received a single phone call or text from either of his parents since before Thanksgiving, and the silence was more alarming than a vocalized threat.

Sebastian had practically stopped eating, and no amount of encouragement from Hunter's end was changing that. Sebastian was growing thinner and weaker by the hour, throwing up everything if he was pushed to consume anything. Hunter was woken up every night, without fail, to the sound of Sebastian over the toilet bowl.

The physical strain was affecting Sebastian's emotional state as well. Sebastian was irritated all the time, snapping at everything Hunter said. He hardly paid attention to class and was alienating everyone else, including Nick. Yet no one dared to ask him about what was bothering him, all a product of Sebastian's general reputation as someone you simply didn't mess with. As for Hunter, all the fighting and lack of sleep were wearing him down, making it difficult for him to remain patient with Sebastian. But he did his best by reminding himself that Sebastian wasn't himself.

Then it happened.

Sebastian and Hunter were walking together after their last class, ready to enter the dormitory hall when they encountered a man looking remarkably similar to Sebastian standing by the doorway. Hunter instinctively knew who the man was.

Tyler Smythe.

The man who had hurt Sebastian and made him want to end his own life. Hunter felt a surge of violence at the recognition, and it only grew when Tyler actually _smiled_ as he leisurely walked towards them. Hunter could see that the man was of inherent power and arrogance. He stood tall and proud. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his tailored suit trousers, every step forward a confident one.

Sebastian instinctively checked the space besides him to make sure that Hunter was still there.

"So this must be Hunter Clarington," Tyler Smythe began in a voice a hint lower than Sebastian's. It was dripping with a twisted sense of amusement, managing to be both mocking and condescending in that one short sentence.

Hunter looked genuinely furious as he continued to lock eyes with the older man, his jaws locked tight. Hunter wasn't stupid. He was that Tyler Smythe knew everything there was to know about his family, including the faces of his parents, his father's entire career record and all the events his mother took part in.

"Sebastian, shame on you," Tyler continued in that infuriatingly flippant voice. "He seems like such a good friend, and you repay him by ruining his entire life."

"Cut the shit," Hunter began, as soon as he saw how Sebastian ducked head in shame. "Sebastian hasn't done anything wrong, which is why you're going to rot in jail, not him."

"Ah, to be young and foolish. I remember what it's like to be so...reckless and oblivious. Now, I don't make a habit of crushing little children, but you. _You _just make it so tempting," Tyler countered with a belittling smile.

"I'm sure I do. What do you have in mind? Thinking of selling me off to your friends as well?" Hunter countered with a frigid smirk, mimicking Tyler's demeanor.

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you only do that to your _own son_."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, yet his smile remained unfaltering. If anything, he seemed more amused now.

"Tough guy, huh. I like you, kid. Let's see if you can keep that up when you have nothing left in your life."

"Honestly, I can't wait till I see if you can keep that up when _you _have nothing left. Hope you're photogenic, considering you'll still have your face plastered all over the news."

"Confidence is an admirable trait, yet without actual plausibility, it becomes arrogance."

"Still better than a breach of basic human decency."

"Since you seem to know _so_ much about everything, why don't you tell me about Dalton Academy's policy on students being excused from campus during weekdays with parental authorization?"

Hunter paled at the implication. How could he have forgotten than aggravating Tyler Smythe would only result in hurting Sebastian? He let his own need for retaliation cloud his judgement, and now he was actually afraid of the man before him. Tyler Smythe had the upper-hand and had been keeping himself mildly entertained at best by toying with Hunter, a hot-headed teen that was so obviously in love with his son. The man was completely and utterly above him.

"Ah, it seems like I won't have the time to drop by the office today," Tyler continued as he glanced at his watch with a smirk. "I guess, next time?" He smiled mockingly before turning on his heels and making his way towards the door. Hunter didn't even realize that he'd been holding his breath until he felt a dull ache in his chest that forced him to exhale loudly.

Sebastian was besides him, his face sickeningly white against the deep navy Dalton blazer. He seemed utterly drained as he stood there, looking as if he had just lost the last shred of hope. Hunter watched he man exit the building and forced himself to guide Sebastian back to his room. They needed a sense of familiarity and safety, and the only place that came even remotely close to that at Dalton Academy was Hunter's room.

Hunter knew why Tyler had made the trip and not taken Sebastian back home. It sent a powerful message, and Hunter heard it loud and clear. And for a brief moment, he actually considered backing off, because he couldn't help but believe that he was doing Sebastian more harm than good. For a moment, Tyler Smythe had managed to get into his head, and the realization made him feel dirty.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something as soon as they entered Hunter's room, but Hunter beat him to it.

"Don't," Hunter growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was not in the mood to listen to another one of Sebastian's self-deprecating and scathing declaration of how all this was a mistake and that he had to be left alone. He was still trying his best to overcome the overwhelming urge to run after Tyler Smythe and punch him in the face. Hard. Hard enough to make sure it caves in.

"I didn't even-" Sebastian started again but was cut off yet once again by Hunter.

"You're not backing out, I'm not backing out, nothing's going to change, alright?"

"The fuck?" Sebastian hissed angrily. "I'm not backing out, you jackass."

"...You're not?"

"No. I can't stand this shit anymore. I'm sick of him and his bullshit! And if you're willing to put yourself in danger for me, then whatever, go right on ahead!"

Hunter couldn't even bring himself to be angry at the last statement, because he knew that Sebastian didn't mean it. If the time spent at his home over Thanksgiving was any indication, Sebastian cared a lot about all members of the Claringtons. So yes, it was obvious that Sebastian was actually very afraid of what his father was capable of doing to Hunter and his family, but he was finally going to make the effort to accept the help offered and fight this through.

And the notion made Hunter break into a grin, forgetting his interaction with Tyler Smythe for a moment. He felt an overwhelming swelling of pride as he watched the spark of determination in Sebastian's eyes.

So Hunter leaned forward and captured Sebastian's lips, a smile still playing on his features. He cupped Sebastian's cheeks with his hands and deepened the kiss, barely containing the bubble of laughter welling in his chest. Less than a minute ago, he was sure that Tyler Smythe's visit had ruined everything, but apparently, it had a pleasantly unexpected result on Sebastian.

"What the hell was that for?" Sebastian asked breathlessly when Hunter broke the kiss, still wearing the same smile on his face.

"Shut up," Hunter replied before pulling Sebastian in for another.

0

Hunter had to give it to Tyler Smythe.

On top of being a pool of every negative personality trait known to mankind, the man was also very unpredictable. Hunter spent his hours not spend worrying about Sebastian worrying about his own family. He was always on the edge, expecting his parents to call him to tell him that something horrible had happened. Yet nothing came.

That weekend, both Hunter and Sebastian were summoned to the Clarington residence in order to talk to their lawyers. Lawyers, being plural, as Harvey brought his associate, an unbelievably intelligent young man. Sebastian took an almost immediate liking to Harvey, because he didn't beat around the bush or treat him like some invalid, so he was being surprisingly cooperative, keeping his usual snark to a minimum.

"It's going to be tough for the both of them," Harvey commented casually as he and Aaron Clarington stood out in the balcony.

"...I believe in them."

"Me too. Now, my question is why Tyler Smythe hasn't made a move yet. I know him. I know his lawyer. He doesn't wait till things happen. And considering how much press he's going to get if this thing even goes to court, it doesn't make sense," Harvey continued contemplatively. Both men stood quietly, side by side, deep in thought.

"I'll be honest," Harvey began slowly, turning to face Aaron. "There's no solid evidence to prove that Tyler Smythe had done any of the things Sebastian claims. He wouldn't be so stupid, and none of his rich bastard friends are going to put their asses on the line."

"So do we have a plan?"

"I _always _have a plan."

0

Time went both excruciatingly slowly and mind-numbingly quickly for Sebastian.

He had retreated to the Clarington residence as soon as winter break began, and to everyone's surprise, Tyler Smythe hadn't made a single phone call or attempt at getting in personal touch with his son. It was almost too quiet, and Sebastian couldn't help but feel on the edge. Everyone knew it was always the calmest before the storm. The trial was rapidly approaching.

A blur of days later, it was finally the day of the actual trial.

Hunter had never been to court. The air was heavy. There was an overwhelming group of people waiting outside the building, all eagerly waiting for a glimpse of Tyler Smythe and his son, alongside two of the most powerful lawyers in the nation, Harvey Specter and Travis Tanner. The media and the general public ate it up, wanting to see what exactly was going on with the multibillionaire and why these lawyers, who already had a history of having fought bloody battles in court multiple times, were going head on again.

Hunter sat still and watched as Sebastian walked up to the stand. He could see Tyler Smythe actually looking pleased with the situation, leaning back against the chair, an eerily familiar smirk on his face. Hunter felt anger boiling in his veins, and he had to fight the urge to leap from the chair and punch the smug face in.

As the minutes went by, Hunter began to see where this was all going after the photos of Sebastian's bruises were presented and it was Tanner's turn at the stand.

"You play lacrosse right?"

"...Yes."

"Captain of the team at Dalton Academy?"

"Yes."

"Would you say lacrosse is a very physical sport?"

"What-"

"Yes or no?"

"It's-"

"It's a simple question, Mr. Smythe. Yes. Or. No?"

"Your honor!" Harvey interjected, but the judge dismissed him quickly and forced Sebastian to answer. It was becoming increasingly clear that the judge was on Tanner's side.

"...Yes," Sebastian answered hoarsely.

"That'd be all."

Before Hunter could even wrap his head around what had just happened, Sebastian was guided back to the seat next to Harvey, as a dainty blonde woman took his place. She was the person Mike had managed to find, someone who was willing to testify against Tyler Smythe. She was married to one of the very men who had taken advantage of Sebastian.

"I came home early from a business trip that day," she began when Harvey asked to describe the evening she found her husband with Sebastian. "They were in one of the guest rooms. Daniel," she said her husband's name with utter distaste. "had him tied down. I saw the bruises. There was blood on the sheets. I should've stopped him, but I panicked and ran away..." she continued, breaking out in tears.

She seemed genuinely guilty, but Hunter couldn't help but be angry at her. Why didn't she call the cops? Why didn't she stop her own husband from hurting Sebastian?

"And did you talk to your husband about it?"

"I did," she replied dabbing at her eyes. "He told me he'd never do it again."

"And where is your husband now?"

"...He left on a business trip yesterday morning and I haven't been able to get in contact with him since."

"Thank you. That'd be all."

It was Travis Tanner's turn. He walked up to her, still not losing the confident air. Hunter held his breath. He had a bad feeling about this.

"You say that you saw your husband and Sebastian Smythe together, is that right?"

"That is correct."

"Did your husband explicitly admit to having paid money or promise a business favor in return?"

"He didn't have to," she answered with her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So that's a no?"

"He didn't deny it when I asked him."

"Which means that their relationship could have very well be consensual."

"What? No!" she yelled incredulously. Hunter felt light-headed as Tanner's statement hit him. He watched in horror as the lawyer began twisting the story around.

"Sebastian Smythe is 17 and therefore is of legal age in the state of Ohio."

"You can't-"

"You couldn't handle that your husband was seeing someone else, so you went right ahead and accused him or paying for sex."

"No, I-"

"There is no proof of any transaction made between your husband and Tyler Smythe, nor between the two businesses so you did the only thing you could think of."

"What!"

"That's why you didn't call the cops because you knew there was nothing illegal happening!"

"Objection! Badgering!" Harvey called out but was dismissed immediately. She was a quivering mess now, her hands held to her mouth as Travis Tanner watched her with a proud smirk on his face. Caroline's shaky hand on his arm was the only thing keeping Hunter from attacking both Tanner and the judge.

Sebastian couldn't even register the rest of the words coming out of Tanner's mouth. He didn't even care about the horrified expression on the woman's face. How could anyone dare to state that he had enjoyed even a single moment of it? He had wanted to die. To end his own life just so he didn't have to be haunted by the nightmares every day and night. He had screamed and screamed for help, scrubbed his skin raw afterwards each time. Yet Tanner was standing only a few feet away from him, telling everyone else that he was some horny, gay teenage kid with fetish for older men.

Tyler took the stand next. And the Claringtons, Harvey and Mike all knew things were going to get a lot worse from now on. There was no question in their mind that Tyler Smythe was more than capable of lying without breaking a single sweat. And with a man like Travis Tanner, the two made a terrifying dream team.

"You sent Sebastian to Dalton Academy during the middle of his junior year, why?" Tanner asked.

"Sebastian got into some trouble at his old school," Tyler began, putting on a grave front. Hunter wanted to punch that smug off his face.

"What kind of trouble?"

"He got into fights. The school wanted to suspend him, so I asked them not to and immediately sent Sebastian to Dalton Academy."

"Would you say that Sebastian's behavior improved after entering Dalton Academy?"

"...No."

"Why?"

And Tyler went off about how his son quickly became a sex addict and that Sebastian refused any help. He even had the galls to play the role of a father who was heartbroken by the way his son turned out and began blaming himself for not being home enough. Hunter couldn't believe that Tyler would actually fish for sympathy points. He knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, but he didn't think Tyler Smythe, the proud man he was, would stoop this low.

Day 1 of trial ended on that note. Sebastian sat, pale and trembling, not listening to Harvey or Mike. Hunter was on the other teen's side in no time, unsure of what to say or do. So he settled for guiding Sebastian outside, alongside his parents and the two lawyers. As soon as he was outside the courtroom, he was met with shouts and insane clicking noises of cameras, and he instinctively rushed Sebastian forward. Sebastian looked completely out of it as he blinked at the tens of lenses facing him. There was so much noise, so many people asking questions that eventually merged together to form incoherent clamoring.

Just when no one thought things could get any worse, the news hit. Everyone had expected the trial to be featured on a newspaper, but not like this.

Sebastian Smythe was now the promiscuous, perverted, out of control gay teen who was wrongfully accusing his father of a heinous crime. The article actually portrayed Tyler Smythe as a caring father who had tried his hardest to help his son all to no avail.

"That son of a bitch..." Harvey began quietly, staring at the paper in hand. "This was what he was after all along..."

Mike stood with a grave expression, having read the article before handing it to Harvey. Luckily, both Sebastian and Hunter were still asleep, leaving only the adults to mull over the issue. Caroline looked devastated, her delicate hands shaking as she held onto he husband.

"What are we going to do, Harvey?" Mike asked softly, hands in his pockets. Harvey threw the paper aside with a frown.

"We have to dig deeper. There has to be more than just business deals and transaction records that went on between Tyler Smythe and all those men."

"You know we haven't been able to find anything. No ghost companies, no hidden bank accounts, nothing," Mike reasoned carefully.

"Unless they haven't happened yet, in which case..." Harvey replied slowly and then stood up straight with a renewed look or determination. "What's the first rule with people like Tyler Smythe?"

Mike perked up and then slapped his hands together.

The Claringtons stared at Harvey in confusion.

"Men like Tyler Smythe are good at two things. Business and blackmailing," the lawyer started as he turned to face the couple. "There will be evidences to be used in case they don't hold their end of the deal, and when Tyler Smythe needs another...favor."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked uncertainly, yet with a spark of optimism in her eyes.

"It's our best bet right now."

"I think I can help you with that," Aaron began in a calm voice, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Harvey and Mike exchanged glances and shrugged simultaneously as they watched Aaron retreat to his own room.

0

"How did you get these?" Harvey asked with an amused expression as he stared at the computer screen.

"A very close friend of mine in the FBI has a computer genius in his team."

"Glad everything's computerized now," Harvey mumbled. "This is good. This is really good."

"These men aren't going to admit to having bought Sebastian just because we show them we have these," Mike countered, his brows furrowed.

"Mike, remember when I said people like Tyler Smythe? Who do you think that includes?"

"...Oh."

"That's right. Now I'm going to go ahead and do what I like to do best," the lawyer continued and pushed himself off the chair. Mike followed suit with a triumphant grin on his face.

0

Hunter made it his personal mission to keep Sebastian away from all media outlet. He took and hid Sebastian's phone, made sure that all computers in the house were password locked and that Sebastian went nowhere near the TV. His parents had made sure that the newspaper was nowhere near the house by the time the two teens were up.

Sebastian was still shaken up from the trial. The accusation made him regret having agreed to the mess in the first place. Yet a bigger part of him knew that he was already in far too deep. There was no escaping any of this now. He was labeled, marked and ruined, and he was beginning to think that the outcome of the trial didn't matter anymore.

Hunter snapped Sebastian out of his deep thoughts with a gentle hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey," Hunter began in a soft tone. "Let's get out of here."

Sebastian turned to face the other teen warily.

"Come on, you can borrow one of my coats."

"Don't feel like it."

"Get your ass off, let's go."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Humor me," Hunter answered with a cheeky grin, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile faintly at the familiarity of it all.

"Fine, asshole."

The two found themselves in the meadow again.

Sebastian ran his fingers against the rough bark of a random tree. He had seen the place over and over again in his dreams, yet never like this. There were no longer green leaves. Just barren trees, angular branches and damn soil underneath his feet. The warmth provided by the sun was no longer in place, replaced with cold, almost biting winter air. Yet the sudden rush of cold air made him feel more alive than he had in the last few weeks spent torturing himself.

"We can always run away," Hunter began, walking up to stand next to Sebastian.

"What?"

"Once this is all over. If you wanted to get away from everything, we can go somewhere. Anywhere."

Sebastian shifted to face Hunter.

"I'm serious."

"Anywhere, huh?"

"Anywhere."

Sebastian smiled softly to himself, bowing his head down ever so slightly.

Hunter smiled back.

_In retrospect, he should've seen it coming._

0


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HELLLLLLO everyone! I know it's been so long since I last updated! Thank you everyone who had shown me their support through ffnet and Tumblr and so sorry for the wait :) I'll try to update a lot more often, since now I finally have my life under control. I can only hope that people still read this...so let me know? Teehee**

* * *

"Remember that burger joint you took me to?"

Hunter nodded slowly against the other teen's shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around Sebastian. His eyes were still closed, having woken up only a minute ago. Sebastian stretched his legs out and let out a content sigh as he relaxed against the other.

"Yeah, why?" Hunter murmured, followed by a quick yawn.

"I just remembered that girl," Sebastian replied sleepily, a lazy grin on his face. Hunter chuckled lowly at the memory. He remembered every detail of their trip to the diner. The two had become considerably closer as they laughed over the impromptu prank they pulled. He remembered how embarrassed the waitress was, and he definitely remembered the way Sebastian flashed a brilliant grin his way.

Back then, they were just getting to know each other, and the more he thought about it, the more surprising it became to see what the two of them had become. It was difficult to define their relationship, but Hunter wanted to believe what they had was strong.

Sebastian shifted so that he was now facing Hunter. Hunter watched in patience as Sebastian stared into his eyes in silence. Hunter cocked his head slightly to the side as if to encourage the other teen to say something. Yet, Sebastian remained quiet, only the sound of their even breathing present.

Sebastian smiled softly and reached out for Hunter's face, running his fingers down one cheek. This time, Hunter did stare back at Sebastian with mouth agape. Sebastian rarely initiated physical contact while emotionally stable. Hunter had always been the one to reach out and hold him, kiss him and run his fingers through Sebastian's hair, but right now, it was Sebastian bringing their hands together and entwining their fingers.

Hunter couldn't help but smile dopily as Sebastian leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Hunter asked carefully as their lips parted.

"Why? Am I not allowed to do that?" Sebastian replied with a mock angry look, eliciting a grin from the other.

"If something was on your mind, you'd tell me, right?"

"...yeah. Of course," Sebastian replied softly then paused before reaching for Hunter's phone. "We should take a pic."

"What? Now? Are you OK?" Hunter questioned warily as Sebastian turned the camera towards their faces. There were a few things Sebastian absolutely refused to do no matter the circumstances, and one of them was taking a selfie, with or without anyone. Sebastian, despite his egotistical personality, despised taking pictures.

"What, I can't even take a picture now without you questioning my mental state?"

"Don't be a jackass," Hunter answered with a roll of his eyes. He then pulled his phone out and put on his typical Hunter Clarington grin, as Sebastian put on a surprisingly soft smile.

"Not bad," Sebastian murmured as he stared at the picture.

"I look like shit."

"Don't be a woman."

"Let's take another one," Hunter suggested as he faced the camera again.

"No."

"Don't be an asshole."

"Fine."

On the count of three, Hunter pressed his lips against Sebastian cheek, a hint of a playful smile playing on his lips. Sebastian opened his mouth in shock, his eyes wide. Hunter laughed at the picture and pulled his hand out of reach as Sebastian made a lunge for it.

"You-"

"I'm keeping it," Hunter commented decisively, even going as far as saving it as his wallpaper.

"I'll break your phone."

"You wouldn't. And...OK, I've sent it to your phone as well."

"Except you have my phone."

"You'll get it back sooner or later."

Sebastian opened his mouth in mild protest but settled for rolling his eyes instead. The two remained lying side by side in silence, staring at the ceiling. Hunter had the distinct feeling that there was a lot going on in Sebastian's head, but decided against prying.

It was strange. Sebastian was definitely acting differently, but Hunter couldn't bring himself to complain. The past few days had been nervewrecking for Hunter, having to watch Sebastian wither away both physically and emotionally. Sebastian had become aloof, spending most of his time sitting by himself in silence, barely answering to Hunter, yet today, they were back to making vague threats and speaking as if nothing had ever gone wrong.

"We should go again," Sebastian began lowly, snapping Hunter our of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"To the diner. We should go again."

"...Seriously?" Hunter asked as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Sebastian had nearly given up eating altogether, barely touching his food even when both Hunter and his mother asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Get ready then," Hunter replied with a smile as he rolled off the bed.

The ride to the diner was done with Sebastian completely ignoring Hunter's multiple requests to keep the windows up. Despite the frigid weather, Sebastian stuck his head out now and then, taking in some of the cold air. Hunter gave up in the end and instead settled for laughing at the way Sebastian's nose and cheeks turned red.

"My face is fuckin' freezing," Sebastian hissed as they pulled into the diner's parking lot.

"Genius."

"Shut up."

As soon as they arrived at the diner, their eyes immediately locked on the familiar face of the waitress. It was obvious that she recognized them as well, judging from the way her face turned into a bright shade of red as she clutched the menus closer to her chest.

Hunter looked to his side and saw Sebastian muffle a laughter. The two boys followed her to an empty booth and settled down, taking the menus handed to them.

"Not many people here today," Hunter mused as he looked around the restaurant. It was just the two of them, minus the old couple sitting in another corner.

"'Cause its freezing as hell."

"Once again, you shouldn't have stuck your head out like that."

"Ha ha."

The two waited for their meal with their usual mild bantering and random thoughts. The waitress served them their food in a hurry and rushed away, leaving the two to chuckle lowly to themselves.

"When we first came, we were only joking about being together," Sebastian began, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yeah? And now?" Hunter asked quietly, watching the other teen carefully.

"Now what?"

"Don't be an asshole."

"Moving on."

"No, no moving on. What are we now?" Hunter pried, thoroughly enjoying the mixture of annoyance and discomfort on the other's face.

"Better friends," Sebastian answered curtly before shoving a fry into his mouth.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Can you shut up and just eat your burger?" Sebastian waved his hand around as if to dismiss Hunter.

"Nope. Seriously, what are we?"

"I'm _this_ close shoving that ketchup bottle down your throat."

"Fine, fine." Hunter put his hands up in mock surrender, not losing the smug grin on his face.

0

That night, the two found themselves back in Hunter's room, lazying about on the bed, hardly paying attention to the movie playing on Hunter's laptop. Sebastian had a leg thrown over Hunter's torso, sometimes pressing down and smirking at the sound Hunter made each time.

"It's getting late," Hunter murmured as he checked the time on his phone. Sebastian nodded and pulled his leg back, so that the two of them were lying side by side.

"How did we end up here?" Sebastian asked abruptly.

"On my car."

"No you idiot. We used to hate each other."

"Like I told you before, I never hated you. You just made my life a lot more difficult so I acted on that, but I never actually hated you."

"That's because you were bossy as fuck."

"No, you just have issues following directions."

"Whatever. But somehow, we're here."

"I guess."

"Ever thought what life would be like if you never found out?"

"About what?"

"If you never knew all these things about me."

Hunter remained still in silence, seemingly pondering over the question.

"No. Not really."

"It would've been a lot easier for you."

"Yeah, well I don't care, and don't start that shit with me again."

"I don't get you sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't people usually try to avoid shit like this?"

"Usually, yeah."

After a moment of silence, Sebastian rolled over so that he was propped up on an elbow, facing Hunter. He leaned forward slowly, until his lips touched Hunter's brow bone. Hunter reached out and curled his fingers around the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling him in closer. Their lips met, slowly and tentatively, and in no time, Hunter was guiding Sebastian on top of him. The two continued to deepen the kiss, Sebastian lying on top of Hunter, Hunter's hands resting on the other's waist.

Sebastian's hand reached for the hem of Hunter's shirt, playing with the fabric before pulling it up slightly. Hunter placed a gentle hand on Sebastian's wrist and looked up into the other's eyes.

"You don't have to do this," Hunter began softly.

"But I want to," Sebastian replied defiantly, his eyes hardening. Just from the simple reaction, Hunter could see that Sebastian was forcing himself. And while he was an average teenager with raging hormones, he wasn't about to take advantage of Sebastian's state of mind.

"Not now," Hunter stated more firmly this time, pulling Sebastian's hand away. "And don't give me the whole oh you don't want me because I'm blah blah crap, alright?"

"You-"

"I'm serious. I do want you, and you should know that by now. Just not now."

"What kind of teenager are you?"

"A smart one. Come on, it's late. Let's go to sleep."

Sebastian gave Hunter a hard stare for a brief moment before lying back down on his back.

And in a moment's time, Hunter was sound asleep.

0

There was so much blood.

Everthing was a blur. Hunter's couldn't even recognize his own voice as he ran forward and dropped to his knees. There was a dull thud as his knees came in contact with the solid, cold tiles underneath, but there was no pain. Just panic. Pure, paralyzing panic that gripped him so hard that he was sure he'd never breathe again.

He felt a strong push that sent him to a nearby wall, and in a blink of an eye, his father was kneeling beside him, pressing a towel against Sebastian's wrist. Hunter continued to watch as the once clean, white towel began to turn into an alarming shade of crimson. He looked down at his own hands and saw smears of dark red, the sticky, still warm liquid making him feel violently ill.

Hunter looked up and inhaled sharply when his eyes came in contact with the pale and lifeless body of Sebastian.

Sebastian was sitting on the cold bathroom floor, his back against a wall speckled with blood and his arms lying limp to his sides. Hunter reached out slowly, ignoring how his hands trembled violently with the movement. He wanted to say something, perhaps call for Sebastian's name, but nothing came out. And when his fingers did touch Sebastian's cold skin, Hunter flinched involuntarily.

_Sebastian_

_Sebastian_

_What if it was too late? _

_What if..._

He finally snapped out of it when his father placed two fingers against Sebastian's neck to check for a pulse. Hunter waited, feeling the floor beneath him shake and the walls close in.

"There's pulse, but it's weak," Aaron breathed out, his shoulders still tense.

Hunter felt he could finally breathe again. He pushed himself to standing and fetched a fresh towel to hand his father. However, his father shook his head and kept his hold on the now drenched towel.

"We have to keep this pressure," Aaron explained curtly, his eyes still focused on the two fingers pressed against Sebastian's pulse point.

"They're on their way," Caroline entered the bathroom, her phone in her hand. Hunter realized that he hadn't even thought of calling 911 until now. Yet, his mother had maintained some semblance of composure alongside his father and called for help.

"Is he going to be OK?" Hunter asked hoarsely, looking back and forth between his father and Sebastian's limp body. Aaron however remained still, a look of concentration evident on his features.

"Dad!" Hunter called out again desperately. Aaron slowly turned to his son to face him, his lips stretched into a thin line.

"I don't feel anything."

Hunter felt shards of glass in his veins at the words.

"...What?"

"Help me put him in a lying position. Slowly," Aaron commanded in a surprisingly composed tone. Hunter gently guided Sebastian's body down, trying his best to ignore how lifeless and cold it felt.

"CPR, now," Aaron continued. "I have to maintain pressure," he finished as he lifted the arm up higher while pressing against Sebastian's wrist. Hunter exhaled slowly, running through the proper steps in his head. He had to remind himself to keep himself together. He couldn't afford to freak out right now.

Hunter began pressing against Sebastian's chest in a steady rhythm, doing his best to keep his counting steady. He leaned forward, his ear to the other's nose, checking for a sign of breathing. When none came, Hunter tiled Sebastian's head back and began mouth to mouth, and then soon switched back to chest compression.

"They're here!" Caroline announced as she returned to the room, with paramedics following closely behind. Aaron motioned his son out as Caroline pulled him back, and in a flurry of panic, Hunter rushed out to give the paramedics room.

A moment later, Sebastian was being taken out of the house on a stretcher. Hunter followed them until they reached the ambulance, at which point, Aaron stopped his son from getting on the vehicle.

"Dad!" Hunter protested, trying to push past him.

"No," Aaron replied sternly. "You'll only get in the way. We'll take my car. Come on, get your phone. Let's go."

Hunter opened his mouth to argue but stopped himself, figuring any verbal dispute from this point on would only delaying their getting to the hospital. He simply nodded curtly and ran back into the house. He didn't even realized that he had been running around barefoot until he had his phone in his hand.

The ride to the hospital was excruciating. Hunter was very close to actually getting angry at his father for taking the time to obey traffic laws. When they did arrive at the hospital, they weren't allowed to see Sebastian, but a sympathetic nurse did notify them that they had managed to maintain a pulse through the entire ride to the ER.

For now, they would have to wait.

0

Hunter stopped to catch his breath. His feet were scraped, torn and bleeding but he didn't care. His lungs were in pain from all the running, but he couldn't give up. How long had he been running?

"Hunter."

He turned around slowly at the familiar voice and came face to face with Sebastian standing on a ledge. Then he realized they were both on the rooftop of Dalton Academy. How did he end up here? And why was Sebsatian standing so dangerously close to the edge again?

"Sebastian...What are you doing?"

"Were you looking for me?"

"Get away from there, Sebastian. Come on, let's go."

"It's too late."

"What are you-"

Then Hunter saw it. There was blood trickling down Sebastian's left hand. Hunter took a step forward but stopped when Sebastian inched closer to the edge. And when Hunter looked at the other teen's face again, Sebastian's face was pale and hollow, his eyes lifeless.

"Sebastian!"

"Good bye, Hunter."

And before Hunter could say a thing, Sebastian leaned back and disappeared into the night.

"_Sebastian!_"

Hunter looked around frantically and was met with the white walls of the hospital. He could slowly register the constant beeping of machines, and his eyes finally rested on the still figure on the bed in front of him.

Sebastian.

Sebastian was OK. He hadn't woken up yet, but he was alive and breathing.

Hunter shuddered, trying to shake off the residual fear and panic from the dream. He couldn't remember how long he had been at the hospital, waiting bedside for Sebastian to wake up once again. He had lost all sense of time and couldn't tell minutes apart from hours.

His parents had let him be, knowing well that his son wouldn't budge no matter what they said. So he stayed, just waiting and sleeping when he got tired. He would make small talk with some of the nurses, who gave him sympathetic glances here and then as they left the room. As for Harvey, Mike and his father, they were trying their best to keep the media at bay.

Somehow, the word got around that the son of Tyler Smythe was hospitalized after attempted suicide after all that had happened in court, and papers wanted the truth, something to gossip about. As far as Hunter knew, Tyler Smythe hadn't commented on the matter yet, but he was fairly sure that the bastard was devising a plan to use this for his advantage.

Hunter placed a gentle hand on Sebastian's and closed his eyes again.

For now, Sebastian was alive, and that's all that mattered**.**


End file.
